Am I Dreaming no baby!
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: Alternate ending to Am I Dreaming? This version has no baby and picks up at ch 24. Chapters 1-23 can be found with original story. Am I Dreaming?
1. Ch 24

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

**A/N: This is the no baby version. It picks up with Ch 24. Chapters 1-23 of this story is in the original version.**

**CH 24: ( EPOV)**

Please! No! Not my angel. Her skin was like fire underneath my hand.

"She's burning up." I felt a cold shiver run through me. Bella contracted the Spanish Influenza.

I was vaguely aware that Carlisle already leapt into action.

"Her lungs are clear that is good." He caught my eye.

"What is her temperature?" I asked, trying to take a calming breath.

"It is higher than I would like. It is 104.9, right now." Carlisle spoke calmly. He was the only one in the room not panicking. Jasper was being helpful by spreading more calm through the panicked room.

"We need to cool her down." I tried to focus on my medical training.

"Yes. Edward, listen to me." Carlisle made me focus on him. "Medicine has advanced greatly since you were sick. We can get her through this." I nodded. I knew he was right.

"Although, her lungs are clear she is breathing heavier. Let's get her on oxygen." He pointed to the mask behind me. I grabbed the oxygen mask and placed it on Bella's face. I turned it on to the level Carlisle was suggesting in his head.

"I am going to try both Tamiflu and some antibiotics. Hopefully, they will help her fight it off since we are catching it early." Carlisle continued to explain everything out loud as he started hooking up new IV bags. I wasn't sure who he was trying to keep calm by speaking out loud. Me, the others, or himself; it could even be all three.

"Did you know she was going to get sick?" Esme asked the question that was stuck in my throat. He seemed prepared for this.

"No, not for sure. When I last saw her in 1918 she had no symptoms, but I knew she was exposed. I wasn't sure if the flu shot she got would fight it off or not. I was staying prepared, just to be on the safe side. I did not want to give her medicine before I had too.

Right, now I want to get her fever down. Then, get a chest x-ray to be sure. I know the lungs sound clear, but I do not want to take any chances," Carlisle answered. He looked worried.

"Ice bath or cold sponge bath?" Alice picked up a bowl on a near by table used for sponge baths. She looked between Carlisle and me.

"Why not have Edward climb into bed with her?" Emmett suggested.

"Emmett, have a sense of decorum, this is not the time or place." Rose scolded.

"He was actually trying to be helpful. Thinking how our bodies are cold to her." I was surprised a bit myself.

"Hmm, it is worth a try if you are willing. It might be less shocking to her as well." Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. _Are you comfortable with that?_

I paused. The only thing that would deter me is that Bella might be uncomfortable with it.

"I'll give it a try." I stood and then slipped under the covers with her. I gently pulled her into my arms. Her head laid against my chest in a familiar way. I pressed my body against her as much as I could. She was laying half on top of me. After a few moments I could feel the change already.

"Her temperature is going down." I murmured.

"Let's get an actual number on it." Carlisle mumbled using the ear thermometer. "103.9, That is much better. Stay under the covers with her a little longer see if we can get down more before I get that chest x-rays." I held her close to me kissing her forehead.

"Edward, we should talk now. Incase things start to go down hill, I am going to change her, if it comes too close." Carlisle gauged my reaction.

"No." I stated firmly.

"Edward, be reasonable. We can not lose you both. We love her too, you know," Alice hissed at me.

"I know you all love her. I just know that she would want it to be me to change her," I spoke, challenging them, especially Rose to disagree with me.

"You want to change her?" Carlisle seemed happy with this outcome. I nodded and was pleasantly surprised everyone including Rose was okay with my decision.

"Then, just change her now?" Emmett insisted. He worried over his baby sister, but did not want to visibly show it. _Dude, you were freaking out that day about her getting so sick doesn't seem so crazy anymore._

"If she has a chance to survive it, then I want her to have it. Her change is really her decision. I do not want to take it from her. For all we know she could have changed her mind about being changed," I stated firmly.

"I agree. If, Bella has the chance, she might want some sort of good-bye with her parents," Carlisle agreed.

"I can't agree to changing Bella. I can't willingly say someone should be a vampire. I do see her as a part of this family, so I'm not going to fight against it either. As long as it's her decision," Rose said softly.

Carlisle took her temperature again. Please, she has to okay. I can't lose her now.

"103.2," he sighed in relief. _This is good. She may have a good chance of beating this._

"Let's get those x-rays. I will do it myself, since the technician is not here. You will have to wait here." Carlisle looked at everyone, but particularly me.

I let go of Bella reluctantly and started to slide out of the bed. Almost immediately her heart rate started racing. She started whimpering and shaking.

"She's seizing," I started to panic.

"No," Jasper pushed away from the wall and darted forward. His face seemed pained and determined. I let out a warning growl. _I am trying to help._

"I'm pretty sure it is just a panic attack." Jasper grabbed hold of Bella's hand and started to calm her. She started to calm down, but she was still whimpering. "It started as soon you stopped touching her. She started to panic." Jasper met my eyes. _Try talking to her and hold her, again._

I listened to him and held her hand tight in mine. I slipped back in to hold her in my arms again.

"Bella, Love, Sweetheart, I am here with you. It is okay. I am not going to leave. Please calm down. I am here," I whispered calmly to her, stroking her hair with my other hand.

Visibly she calmed down and stopped whimpering. I sighed in relief as her heartbeat returned to normal. _Her emotions were really strong there. That was almost too painful for me._

"You can feel her again." It was more a declaration then a question.

"Yes, I can." Jasper gave a relief chuckle before stepping back and letting go.

"Thank you." I looked over, he settled back by the window taking a deep breath of the cool air. _Don't mention it. You would do anything for Alice. Just like I could not sit back and watch my sister suffer when I could help._

"I don't understand it?" Alice seemed troubled. Since Jasper could feel Bella; she was trying to see her.

"I see things, but they are blurry. I can't see her waking up." Alice pouted. _Why? It is not making any sense.  
><em>"Perhaps a wolf is here when she wakes?" Carlisle suggested. "That boy Jacob shows up at least once a day. I noticed the other day he smelled like a wolf." I frowned. I did not want that filthy animal near Bella. _Edward, I know you have been focused in here. Are any of the wolves nearby?_ I exchanged a glance with him then focused outside.

"You think that is it?" Alice cocked her head to the side. Part of her was relieved that it was not her fault.

"Are you just looking for her to wake up? Maybe you should try something different?" Rose suggested. Alice nodded and closed her eyes, again. She curled herself into a ball and started searching.

"I think Carlisle is right. I can hear a mind in the woods. I am pretty sure from the tenor that it is a wolf sent to watch us." I frowned.

"Do you want me and Jasper to go check?" Emmett flexed his muscles turned to stare out the window. _We can scare them off, especially if it means Alice can see Bella better._

"Something must have changed. I can see her waking up in an hour." Alice was frowning.

"I can't hear the mind of the wolf anymore, maybe he left." I suggested. I felt lighter already that she was going to wake up and soon.

"Why are you upset? What is wrong?" Jasper asked. I couldn't see for myself since she was blocking me.

"It's still hazy," Alice groaned. "Now, everyone stop thinking so I can focus on Bella.

"No, problem," Emmett nodded his head.

"For you, maybe." Jasper snickered. I couldn't stop a smirk on my face.

"In the mean time, I want that chest x-ray. Perhaps you should come with me, Edward, just in case she has another panic attack," Carlisle indicated. He was also trying not to laugh.

"Or I could save you the trouble of being so secretive and tell that the results come out clear." Alice smirked.

"Well, that does save a bit of work of having to move her about." Carlisle chuckled that is a relief about her lungs. Maybe we caught this early enough.

We kept vigilance over Bella for the remaining hour. Her temperature continues to go down. I slipped out of bed when she started to shiver. I kept hold of her hand this time and she did not have another panic attack. Carlisle kept an eye on her temperature.

"I hope we can keep it like this until she is out of the woods. Her lungs still sound clear. Alice, can you see her getting worse?"

"No, I think she will be better, in a few days. She is going to be in and out of conscious the next few days." Alice's eyes glazed over. She was hiding something, but I couldn't tell what. "She's going to wake up soon. Perhaps we should clear out."

"What? I want to see her when she wakes up." Emmett started to pout.

"Alice, please tell me what you are hiding." I tried to ask calmly. It was irritating that she was obviously hiding something about Bella.

"I just see her being overwhelmed with all of us in here when she wakes up." Alice avoided my eyes and traced patterns on the blanket. Jasper narrowed his eyes too. I wasn't the only one aware she was hiding something.

"Then, everyone, but myself and Edward, should clear out. I promised her I would be here when she wakes up. I also told her that I would try my best to have Edward here." Carlisle ordered. "I am thinking that we will have to place a quarantine on her room anyways. I do not want this to spread. So appearance wise, we will have to stay clear." I scowled. I didn't want to leave her side_. I am sorry, but if Bella's parents get sick, think how devastated she will be._

The others whispered their good-byes. Esme gave Bella a quick kiss on the forehead.

Soon it was just Carlisle and I left.

I was anxiously waiting for Bella to open her eyes. Would she be happy to see me? Would she be mad? I sure hope she would not cry. I hate to see her crying.

I started to see the changes in her as she started to wake up. I kept her hand in mine ready for whatever happened.

Her beautiful brown eyes fluttered then opened. She looked around her, noticing first Carlisle then me. When she looked at me, her eyes widen. She looked at our clasped hands and she started to blush.

"How do you feel, Sweetheart?" I asked. Bella's eyes widen more and she started to cough. Her heart rate increased. She looked around and saw a cup. She started to reach for it. Carlisle intercepted her and picked up, handing it to her.

"Slowly, so you do not make yourself sick," Carlisle instructed. She drank slowly, looking around the room. She appeared confused about her surroundings.

She handed the cup back to Carlisle.

"Now, Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked her.

"I'm fine," Bella rasped as she leaned back against her pillows looking exhausted.

"You always say that," I muttered.

"I do?" Bella looked at me confused.

"Dear, we need to know of any aches, pains, anything out of ordinary. I need to see if this is a normal bug or the Spanish flu?" Carlisle told her. She furrowed her brow looking at him.

"But I've never been to Spain?" Carlisle's eyes snapped to me briefly. _Something is wrong._

"Ummm, my head hurts like a dull headache. My throat is dry and scratchy. I feel really tired, like I could sleep for another few days. Where's my mother?" Bella looked around.

"Your mother is at the hotel sleeping. Charlie is at his home doing the same thing." I told her.

"Charlie? I'm in Forks?" Her cute nose wrinkled in dissatisfaction.

"Yes," I answered. If I wasn't so concerned right now I would be laughing. I knew that she hated it here when she first moved here. However, Bella was acting clueless. I was starting to wonder about head trauma after all.

"Bella, do you know how you got here?" Carlisle continued to ask.

"You said the flu?" She looked confused. Carlisle shook his head sadly. _Edward, she definitely has memory lost. _ The thought saddened me. So this is what Alice was hiding. What if she never got it back?

"No, you hit your head on a tree while riding a motorcycle." Bella looked at him as if he was crazy. She lifted her freehand to touch the bandages.

"Charlie is going to kill me." She looked panicked. She started to cough again and her heart rate jumped.

"Calm down. It's okay, He will not kill you. I'm sure of it." I ran circles over her hand with my thumb. Her gaze turned to me.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" She bit her lip like she was afraid to ask me. I choked back the sob in my throat.

"I am Edward Masen Cullen." I told her. Hoping either name may jog something.

"Are you a doctor, too?" she cocked her head to the side.

"No, I'm not." I hesitated how to explain who I was. I had a feeling saying I am your husband would freak her out.

"Why are you in my room at three in the morning? How do I know you?" She asked. I was afraid she was going to bite through her lip. She seemed calm, but unsure when she looked at me. Carlisle answered for me.

"He is my adoptive son, he is interested in medicine. He comes with me to work sometime, although you do know each other from high school."

"So I did move to Forks," Bella mumbled under her breath. She looked up again with her brown eyes full of apologies. "I am sorry that I do not remember you. I wish I could."

"Do not worry about me." I gave her hand a squeeze before letting go. She frowned at the lost of contact and her heart skipped a beat.

"Will I get my memory back?" she looked at Carlisle.

"I hope so. Time will tell. There's a small chance that you will not. Right now you are a very sick young lady. So, I would like you to get some sleep," Carlisle instructed.

Bella obediently closed her eyes and snuggled down into the blankets.

We left the room and I followed him to his office. The rest of the family was there waiting.

"A little warning would have been nice, Alice," Carlisle was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry. The outcomes if I said anything would have made things worse. This was the best solution. I can see her with us in a couple of days and she has her memory. I do not know how she gets it back though."

_I saw deciding maybe we showed leave again thinking it was for the best if she never knew you. But I saw it would backfire. She would of always felt your loss and not know why._ Alice confided in me.

"Thank goodness." Esme sighed. More waiting, but I would wait forever for Bella.

"I was serious about the quarantine though. I don't want anyone else exposed to her or bringing in anything else into her," Carlisle told me. _That means you need to stay out of the room or her parents will get suspicious._

I nodded, but decided there still will be nothing to stop me when no one was around at night. A single thrill of hope ran through me as I heard an angel murmur in her room. 'Edward…sweet knight'.

**A/N: I am assuming all here are No baby. Again if you pro baby go to the original version posted. If you decide to read both, great! Although, you will find at least the first 4 chapters very similar. Afterwards the story will branch.**

**So yes Bella is sick, Carlisle is not sure which version because he did not run any tests yet. The treatment he is giving her is what I could find online for N1H1, I assumed the treatment would be similar, but I have no medical training so there is a chance I could be wrong.**

**It is possible to catch the flu even if you have the gotten a flu shot. The chances that our flu shot today contains the Spanish Influenza strand is slim. **

**Bella's memory loss is only temporary, so do not freak out just yet. She will remember everything shortly. **

**Back to Bella's POV next chapter.**

**Preview:**

"**Bella, what were you thinking? You are still sick. I need to bring you back to the hospital." Alice demanded.**

"**The nurse said she didn't think you would be coming back. You all left before without saying good-bye." Tears came to my eyes. I saw recognition dawn on Alice's face. "I had to see him or any of you. I had to know…what is true. What is a lie? What might have just been a dream?" I whispered with tears running down my face. **

"**Bella, we aren't leaving, yet." Alice said quietly restarting the car and pulling out of the driveway.**


	2. Ch 25

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch. 25 Cherry Pie (BPOV)**

I don't think I have ever been so sick in my life. It has been two days since that golden haired doctor was in my room, when I first woke up. Since then, I have slept on and off. They kept my parents out of the room to prevent them from getting sick. My fever broke early this morning and the nurse who came in had said that my parents should be able to see me when visiting hours started. Surprisingly, it was a sunny day, very rare for Forks.

Both came to me right away, fawning over me. Charlie had to leave for work not long after. Renée chatted on about what she had been up to the last year. Apparently, they were not supposed to tell me what I was up to. They wanted me to remember on my own. Renée was currently getting something to eat at my insistence.

My thoughts turn to the angel that was with the doctor that night. He was too amazing to believe that he could be real. He was breathtakingly handsome. I remember the feel of his hand in mine. It felt right and comforting, my hand felt empty and lost as soon as he let go.

I felt foolish to fantasize over this Edward. He looked liked he could be some type of Greek God. He more than likely had a girlfriend. I knew that it wouldn't be me. Though, when I saw the way he looked at me, like he did care for me and that he was disappointed that I did not remember him. He also did call me 'sweetheart'. I wonder how we knew each other. Apparently, I have been in Forks for year. I had no clue what has happened in that year. I was desperate to find out. Like why in the hell was someone as clumsy as me on a motorcycle.

I pushed my fork around on my plate. I hadn't had my appetite back yet. The door opened and Charlie walked in followed, by a tall boy that looked Native American.

"Hey Ch…Dad" I called out, my voice still rough.

"Hey Bells, I brought someone to visit you." Charlie came over and sat next to my bed. The boy looked at me with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Bells. Glad to see you awake." He sat at my feet. He seemed a bit too close for comfort.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are?" I apologized. He frowned slightly before starting to smile again.

"I'm Jacob Black, my friends call me Jake," he explained. I still must have looked confused.

"The Blacks are old family friends. His father, Billy, and I fish all the time." Charlie explained lightly. I tried to remember fishing with Charlie all those years ago.

"I remember two girls." I shrugged.

"Those were probably my older sisters." Jacob sighed. I tried to remember harder.

"You're not the boy that ate mud, are you," I asked, Charlie started laughing.

"That would be him." Charlie smirked. Jacob blushed.

"Yeah, didn't anyone tell you that it is not nice to make fun of your boyfriend?"

"Jacob," Charlie stopped laughing and said rather sternly.

"Awww, Charlie, I'm sure she would figure it out soon." Jacob apologized, but didn't look sorry.

My boyfriend? The word did not seem right. I felt bad. Here I was fantasizing about Edward when I had a boyfriend.

"Hey, Bells, can I have that cherry pie." Jacob pointed to a slab of cherry pie on my tray. Something about the pie called to me. How come when I looked at the pie, I kept picturing Edward? Only he was wearing clothes from a different decade and he had green eyes.

I heard the door open and Renée walked back in. She frowned at Jacob. It was clear she did not like him.

"Bells, hello! Can I have your pie?" Jacob sounded impatient and rude.

"No, you can not. Esme Cullen had that specifically delivered for Bella. She said it was 'the best in the city'. She must have been talking about Seattle though. Forks or Port Angeles are hardly cities." Renée came to sit in the other chair that Edward had been in that night.

"Chicago." I mumbled without thinking.

"Chicago, doubt it, Bells, that is kind of far away to order a pie." Charlie looked at me with concern, but I wasn't listening anymore. My mind was being flooded with memories from the last year. I saw everything. Edward, his family, James, September, the motorcycle, and going back in time. Did the last part really happen? But then….Oh no…. Edward and Carlisle were here when I woke up. They thought I had the Spanish flu. Edward was here, he came back.

"Bella, you're spacing out, sweetie. Are you feeling alright?" Renée looked concerned as she touched my forehead.

"I remember…" I trailed off suddenly looking at the smiling Jake in front of me. Suddenly I was furious.

"You liar," I hissed. What hell was up with him? He was actually trying to take advantage of me while I had amnesia.

"Bells…" He looked worried and guilty as he looked to Charlie.  
>"Don't look at me. You made your bed, now you lie in it." Charlie looked away.<p>

"What did he lie about?" Renée looked angry.

"He told me that he is my boyfriend. That's not true. We are, or were, friends, Jake, nothing else. How dare you lie to me and take advantage of me. You can't have this pie, if I was to give it to anyone, it would be Edward," I growled. Jake scowled.

"But the blo...Edward would not eat pie."

What was wrong with him? "What's wrong with you, Jake?" I scrutinized him. He was a lot bigger than I last saw him, plus his hair was cut off. "Oh…Jake, did Sam get to you?" I asked, my anger melted slightly and I started to worry about him.

"What?" Jake's eyes opened in alarm.

"Bells, honey what are you talking about?" Charlie looked at me as if I was the one to be worried about.

"Tell him. Tell him how Sam has been looking at you funny. How he wanted you to join his cult."

"A cult? In La Push?" Charlie looked at me as if I had three heads.

"Yes, tell him, Jake. How they get you in and make you cut your hair then tattoos. That they won't let you talk to anyone outside of the group. How they must be doing steroids or something with the sudden growth and irritability." I rushed out. Jacob was squirming and was now standing.

"I was wrong about them, Bells." Jacob's voice sounded nervous and he was shaking.

"Now, Jake, you don't have to cover for him if something is wrong. I will help you, son." Charlie stood and placed a hand on Jake's trembling body. "Geez, Jake, you are burning up."

"Jake, if you are sick. You need to get checked out." I hoped I didn't start an outbreak here with the Spanish Flu.

"It's nothing," Jake shrugged and started for the door.

"Nothing, my foot." Renée mumbled heatedly. "You, young man, are nothing but constant trouble. Get out of my daughter's room. You're probably why she got sick in the first place. Taking advantage of someone who has lost their memory, shame on you!" Renée stood up angrily and marched in his direction. "Charlie, get him out! Are you happy now?" She chased both of them from the room as a nurse entered, smirking. She was a kindly grandmotherly looking lady.

"Your mother is a force to be reckoned with. That is the second time I have heard her reaming out the Chief. The first was when she defended that young man of yours. That boy has barely left your side. Dr. Cullen had to nearly drag him home each night, but he would be back as soon as possible. Sometimes that pixie of a sister would be with him. That boy must truly love you to put up with your father's evil stares." Edward has been here. I hoped that means he will appear soon, the sky was starting to cloud up.

"Is Dr. Cullen due in?" I asked her as she checked my vitals.

"No, I am not sure if he will be back now that you are awake. He was called in as a consult on your case. He's not officially back, although this hospital could use him." I took a deep breath. I hoped this meant he was not leaving again. What if it was a dream about going into the past and they came out of guilt. Maybe they weren't going to stay and leave again without saying good-bye.

"Can we take the IV out now?" I asked sweetly. The doctor had said this morning that if my fever stayed away after lunch and I ate, it could come out.

"Alright, but it will have to go right back in if your fever comes back." The nurse warned. She moved to my hand and started fiddling with the IV box. She stopped the flow first. I looked away as she pulled the needle out and bandaged my hand. "There you are. I will be back to check on you later." She left as Renée reentered. I had to get rid of her if I wanted to escape.

"Mom, do you think you can get me a magazine to read from the gift shop?" I asked.

"Sure, sweetie. I will be right back." She left the room again. As soon as she was gone I bolted out of bed. Well tried to. My legs were not use to standing. I stumbled a bit and my legs felt weak and rubbery. I took a glance out the window and saw the back parking lot. My truck was also there. Good, if Jake left the keys in it, I was all set. I looked under the bed and glanced around quickly, no shoes or clothes. I glanced down at the gown I was wearing. It was going to be thin. I think I had a sweatshirt in the truck. I grabbed the hospital provided slippers and slipped them on as well as a thin hospital robe. I glanced out the door. The nurse's station was empty and no one was in sight. I slipped quickly to the stairs luck was on my side as it was the next door from my room. I hurried down the stairs as fast as my legs would let me, stumbling slightly, feeling winded at the bottom. After I finished coughing, I peered out the exit. Again, I was lucky. Empty. I walked quickly to my truck and hopped in the cab. I tried the visor first and the keys fell in my lap. Of course, no one in Forks would try to steal my truck. Before I started it up I reached in the back for my sweatshirt. I slipped it on over the gown.

It wouldn't be the best thing to be wearing when I see Edward, but I was too desperate to see him, then to go home first, where I could be stopped. If Alice saw me coming, I am sure; she will have something else for me before I walk through the door.

I turned the keys and the truck roared to life. I glanced around. The coast was still clear. I had to leave now. I am sure my mother was almost back in the room. I peeled out of the spot and hurried out to the highway. I pushed the truck to its limits as I sped to the Cullen's house. I had to get there before I was found missing and Charlie came after me in the cruiser. .

"Please, be there." I mumbled. I needed answers. I was near their driveway when the truck started sputtering. "No, please make it." I begged as it died right there. Great, now I will have to walk. I stumbled out of the car. I could feel the hard cold ground under my feet. The slippers did nothing to protect me from the pain of the gravel. I took at step away from the truck; that is when the sky opened up and started to pour.

"Wonderful," I muttered as I pulled the hood up over my head. The rain soaked me fast and I started to hurry towards the driveway. Just as I reached the driveway the Volvo pulled up to a stop. My heart clenched in my throat.

The window pulled down and a head popped out. Just that quickly my heart sank.

"Bella, what are you waiting for, get in?" Alice called. Still, it was Alice, even if it wasn't Edward, it meant that I haven't missed them, they were still here. I stumbled forward and she pushed open the door. I slipped into the seat, closing the door behind me. I started shivering and had a coughing fit, Alice blasted the heat.

"Bella, what were you thinking? You're still sick. I need to bring you back to the hospital." Alice demanded.

"The nurse said she didn't think you would be coming back. You all left before without saying good-bye." Tears came to my eyes. I saw recognition dawn on Alice's face. "I had to see him, or any of you. I had to know…what is true. What is a lie? What might have just been a dream, what is real?" I whispered with tears streaming down my face.

"Bella, we aren't leaving, yet." Alice said quietly, pulling out of the driveway.

"Well, forgive me for not knowing that. I am not the mind reader or the psychic," I snapped, then I saw her wince and look sad. I slumped in my seat losing my energy.

"I am sorry, Alice. I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on you." I apologized.

"That is okay. You have every right to be upset. I do not have to be the empath to know that. You've been through so much the last few months, we should have realized that you may be less then thrilled with us," Alice said as she wrung the steering wheel. "I am sorry I didn't say good-bye. Things were crazy after Edward dropped you off. Jasper was beside himself with guilt for almost hurting you. I felt guilty for not seeing it. I fought at first, but in the end I was the only one fighting because Carlisle agreed with Edward, so everyone was listened to him. We now understand better why he did agree." Alice sighed. "I wish I could have said good-bye, but I do not think I would have been strong enough."

"I missed you, Alice," I whispered.

"I missed you too, Bella." She gave my hand a squeeze; her hand felt ice cold in mine. "You are freezing. Edward is going to kill me for not getting you out of those wet clothes." She started to speed up. "He's here then?" I asked looking out the window hoping to spot him.

"He was out hunting with Jasper and Emmett. They had to drag him. He spent the last week and a half refusing to leave your side. Even if anyone managed to get him out of the room, he wouldn't leave the hospital until very early this morning, because of the sun. Right, now he is at the hospital. He was going to visit you." Alice smirked. Figures, I should have waited.

She pulled into the parking lot and found a space close to the door I came out of.

"Luckily, no one knows that you are missing yet. Edward, Esme and Carlisle arrived just after you left. Esme is distracting your mom, while Carlisle told her he was going to check in on you to see if you could go home today. For the time being, it is best if Edward doesn't leave your mother's sight, so he doesn't raise suspicion." She jumped out and rushed to my side before I could open the door. She pulled me into her arms and headed to the door I ran out of not long ago. She pulled open the door and sped up to my room, then placed me down in the room.

"I could've walked." I felt dizzy and nauseous, fighting the urge to cough again.

"My way was faster, so we did not get detected," Alice told me pushing me toward the bathroom. "Take a shower to warm up. I have things in the bag for you to shower with, then change into. Carlisle is going to release you so get dressed." I entered the bathroom and jumped into the shower quickly to get warmed up. I took a fast shower, jumped out and got dressed in jeans and a soft blue sweater that Alice packed me. Wearing jeans again felt both good, but odd. I stepped out of the bathroom brushing my hair to see Carlisle standing by the bed with his arms crossed. I blushed upon seeing him. He shook his head and smirked a bit.

"Into bed, I would like to make sure your fever did not come back." He gestured to the bed. I did as I was told. He did a quick check with a thermometer. "High, but not a fever. So has all your memory returned?" he asked. I thought so, but I was still not completely sure if going into 1918 was a dream.

"I think so. But I am unsure about some events." I bit my lip.

"What would that be?" Carlisle asked while he checked my glands.

"If I said it feels like I have not seen you in eighty-eight years, what would you say?" I asked hesitantly. Carlisle started to chuckle.

"That sounds about right, cousin," he answered with a smirk.

"So, it really happened then? I traveled back in time?" I asked, reality dawning on me. _How?_ Was all that I could think.

"Yes, but don't ask me how. I still can't explain it. It certainly surprised Edward. I wasn't expecting this to jog his memory as well." Carlisle reached over and squeezed my hand. So Edward didn't know before and knew now.

"Is he mad?" I asked looking down at the sheet.

"He is here, that should be answer enough." Carlisle patted my hand. Not really if you asked me. He might feel obligated to since we are married. Married. How could I forget? How do I explain that to Renée and Charlie?

"Your mom is on her way in to say good-bye. I'm going to let you leave the hospital today, on the condition that you need to stay with us and in bed until I know that you are completely well. Charlie is busy with work, so we thought it would be better for you," Carlisle explained. When he mentioned Charlie I thought about Jacob, again.

"Jacob was in here earlier and he was burning up. I didn't get him sick did I?" I asked.

"I saw Jacob. He is fine." Carlisle assured me, but something seemed off. "I'm going to send your mother in now, and I say in about hour, you will be at our house. Just don't go running away on us this time." He winked and headed out of the room.

He was barley out of the room before Renée entered. She hurried to my side.

"I am sorry, sweetie. I ran into to Esme, and got to talking. She is such a wonderful woman. They are offering for you to stay with them for your recovery, since she is always at home. I hope that is okay with you. I need to get back and Charlie can't take any more time of work either." Renée looked apologetic and a bit nervous as she placed a fashion magazine on the bed beside me.

"I understand, mom. I will be fine at the Cullen's. When do you leave?"

"My flight leaves late this afternoon. The Cullens will take you back and get you settled." She sat on the edge of the chair. "I wanted to talk to you about Edward, before I leave."

"What about him?" I asked, remember last time we had a conversation about Edward while in the hospital. She was nervous about our connection.

"I don't know what you plan on doing about him. I know he hurt you, but I know you still love him. I also can see how much that boy loves you. Once again, he has barely left your side. I just hope you are still willing to give the boy another chance. I don't want to see you hurting anymore." She reached over and squeezed my hand. "Although, making the boy beg a bit before taking him back wouldn't be a bad thing. He needs to learn he can't do a stunt like this again." I heard some laughter in the hall and realized that we were overheard.

"Make him beg, got it," I smirked trying to fight my amusement too. I couldn't exactly see Edward begging me.

"Come visit me soon. Maybe spring break? You can bring Edward. That boy looks like he could use some sun, he is so pale." She got up to hug me. "I'll miss you, take care of yourself."

"I'll miss you too. Say hi to Phil for me." I hugged her back. She left the room and I felt nervous again.

The door opened and I instinctively looked up. Edward stood in the doorway. My breath caught as I looked at him: my vampire that I have been missing all this time. He stood there, looking more handsome than ever. His vampire chiseled features were back and his golden eyes instead of the emerald ones that I have gotten use to. In one hand were red roses, the other hand he nervously ran through his hair. Our eyes locked and I felt my heart swell with love. He didn't look mad to me. I was too nervous to speak. Edward walked slowly towards me, not take his eyes off of me. When he got to my bedside he paused, then took a deep breath.

"Hi," he said shyly. I felt a small smile form on my face.

"Hi," I said shyly back. Edward smiled at me now and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. So far he didn't seem mad or upset with me. He handed me the red roses.

"For you, love," he spoke softly still. I thrilled that he was still calling me, love. I took them and breathed in the delicate sent.

"Thank you, sweet knight." I watched for his reaction. His smile became bigger, but there was hesitancy in his eyes. I hoping he would kiss me, but maybe it was too soon.

"You got you memory back, I hear." Edward reached for my hand and I placed it in his, instantly I felt the electricity between us. His touch felt cool like marble, but it was anything but uncomfortable.

"I have. Jacob tried to steal your 'best in the city' cherry pie." I smirked. Edward cocked an eyebrow, looking intrigued. "I know technically you would not have eaten it, but it is what triggered everything to come back."

"Sounds like we need to thank Alice and Esme for that." Edward squeezed my hand.

"We have a lot to talk about." I looked away, down at my flowers. I wanted the air cleared before I got my hopes up.

"We do, but not here," Edward answered sounding slightly nervous.

Before either of us could say anything more, the door banged open and Alice skipped into the room with Esme and Carlisle behind her.

"Bella, I'm so glad to see that you are awake and okay." Esme wrapped me up into a hug.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," feeling bad that I made her worry.

"Hush no need for apologizes. Are you ready to leave this place?" She pulled back, then brushed the hair away from my face motherly like.

"The right way?" Alice added giggling. I scowled at her as everyone, but Edward laughed.

"I'm ready to go." I nodded then slid to the edge of the bed to find the shoes from Alice's bag. Sneakers. Oh, how I have missed them. I slid them on quickly and stood up so quickly I became wobbly. Edward grabbed my arm to steady me. I took steps towards the door and Carlisle called me back.

"Chair, dear. Hospital policy." I frowned and sat in the seat with a huff.

I laid the roses across my lap. I started to get pushed and I turned to find Edward. I did not want to lose sight of him in case he disappeared, again. I noticed he was the one pushing the chair.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." I flinched slightly at the word 'promise' which caused Edward to frown slightly as he continued to push the chair towards the elevators.

**A/N: **

**Her memory is back. But their big talk is still to come.**

**Anyone reading both stories, this chapter is exactly the same. Chapter 26 will be exactly the same too. It will get different again in 27 and 28. In chapter 29 the story will break completely away from one another.**

**Thank You For All Your Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**So does that mean…" I hesitated to say what I wanted to next. Why would he be here if he hated me for taking his soul and everyone else's' or did he feel guilty?**

"**That we are married?' Edward suggested. I looked up in surprise not quite what I was going to ask but I still wondered; was our marriage even valid? I took a deep breath.**

"**I was going to ask if you hated me." I whispered.**


	3. Ch 26

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 26. Talk (BPOV)**

The car ride was short with Alice driving Edward's Volvo. Edward sat in the back with me, keeping me in his arms. I was surprised to say the least. He usually wanted to be the one to drive, but he had barely let go of me since walking into my hospital room. He would rub my arms and kiss my forehead consistently on the drive.

I held on tight, afraid to let go. I was afraid he would disappear again before we could really talk. I knew I couldn't hold on to him if he wanted to leave, but this time I wasn't letting him leave without fighting back.

I kept my face buried into Edward's chest. Alice's driving was making me dizzy and a bit nauseous. I had gotten used to Edward thinking 45mph was fast, so vampire speed was throwing my equilibrium off. She slowed before turning into the driveway. I noticed that my truck was missing.

"What happened to my truck?" I asked turning to look out the back window.

"Emmett and Jasper got it into the garage for Rose to fix," Alice called from the front seat.

"Rose is going to work on my truck?" I spun back around asking. I could not have heard her right. Rose hated me last I knew. At least I wouldn't have to ask Jake. After finding out he wasn't sick, my anger had come back at him for lying.

"She's going to try," Alice exchanged a look with Edward and he sighed heavily.

Alice pulled up to the front of the house. Edward got out, then swiftly pulled me in to his arms. He quickly zipped us up to his room, pausing just inside the door.

The first thing I noticed was a huge king size bed. The bed ironically was very similar to the one from 1918 that I had, complete with a gold canopy instead of white.

"When did you get a bed?" I asked looking up at him.

"Apparently, sometime over the last week while I was at the hospital with you. I didn't know about it until this morning myself," Edward answered before walking to the bed. Someone had turned down a portion of the sheets and Edward was trying to place me in bed.

"I'm not tired. I thought we were going to talk." I tried to get out of his arms, but he held me tighter.

"Bella, you have been very sick and you were in a coma. You need to rest." Edward gave me a worried look and was pleading with me.

"Well, can I change first? Lying in bed in jeans is not exactly comfortable," I asked.

"Yes, of course. I believe Alice has also taking liberty of changing my drawers around. You now have the top two drawers and half the closet." Edward smirked. I wonder why Alice did that. She must have seen the talk going well. I walked over to the drawers. I cringed wondering what she might have bought me. The top drawer was filled with lace and satin. I quickly shut it before Edward could see.

I opened the second drawer and saw some tops and designer jeans. No sweats, but there was a couple of cotton lounge pants and tank tops. I grabbed a blue plaid pair of pants and dark blue tank to go with it. I headed into Edward's bathroom to change. When I finished, I noticed that there was a new toothbrush and other toiletries that looked like they were for me, set up and ready to go. I quickly brushed my teeth and head back into the room. Edward was lying on one side of the bed with his hands behind his head. He looked toward me as I entered and a small smile formed on his face.

I walked slowly to the other side of the bed and slipped in. Right away, I noticed the warmth of the bed.

"Is this bed heated?" I asked.

"Heated blanket and heated mattress pad," Edward answered. I situated myself so my back was against the backboard. I took an extra pillow and squeezed it in my arms for comfort, but at the same time it kept me from launching myself at Edward.

We both were silent for a moment staring at one another.  
>Edward broke the silence first.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Confused." I answered honestly. Edward smiled slightly.

"I was talking about physically. You ended up with the Spanish influenza. Thank goodness medicine has advantage enough and you were already in the hospital." Edward's eyes ghosted over me.

"I still have a slight cough, but other than that I'm fine." I bit my lip not meeting his eyes anymore.

"What's bothering you?" Edward started to reach out for my hand. He paused and then retracted some. I reached my own out to meet his, and he grasped my hand lightly. I felt calmer already and had more courage for what I had to do next.

"Did you remember things from me being in 1918 before this?' I asked holding my breath.

"I do now. I didn't before. About a week and half ago, I suddenly got a vision of knocking down a beautiful brown eyed angel on my way home from a baseball game. I was confused myself at first. I thought at first you might be a relative. But, then I watched you get confused to where you were and the date. By the time you gave me your name and started asking for Carlisle, I knew that it was you. I called Carlisle in a panic only to be answered by a snippy Alice and was told that you were in a coma. I couldn't get to your side fast enough. Carlisle came clean about knowing you from 1918," he calmly explained.

"How did I travel back in time, though? Did all those things already happen? Or did I change time when I went back?" I wasn't sure how to explain my confusion. I knew how Carlisle felt but I needed to hear what he was thinking. Luckily, I think Edward understand what I was trying to ask.

"How you went back in time is still a mystery. None of us can explain it. When you were in a coma, it was like your body was here, but you were not. Neither Jasper nor Alice could see or feel you. It had Alice freaked out and Jasper was completely floored. He could sense other coma patients, just not you." He answered my first question.

"I did not mean to freak her out." I frowned and he squeezed my hand lightly.

"It was out of your control. As for what happened back then, those events were always meant to happen. You were always meant to go back for those events to occur. You did not change anything, just set everything on its proper path from what we can tell."

"So does that mean…" I hesitated to say what I wanted to next. Why would he be here if he hated me for taking his soul and everyone elses', or did he feel guilty?

"That we are married?' Edward suggested. I looked up in surprise, not quite what I was going to ask but I still wondered: was our marriage even valid? I took a deep breath.

"I was going to ask if you hated me," I whispered.

"How could I hate you?" Edward sounded shock and offended.

"You believe that you don't have a soul. If I never went back in time, you wouldn't feel that way. So it is my fault you feel that way; even though I still believe you have your soul. How can you not hate me, if I am the cause for what you feel like you lost?" Tears came to my eyes. A sense of dawning came to Edward's eyes and his expression softens.

"Love, do not cry. Please, I hate to see you cry. I do not hate you. I could never hate you. I do not blame you for me being a vampire." He paused to run a hand through his hair before continuing. "Jasper had a good theory on why I felt like I lost my soul during my change. I think he may be right, too. His belief is that the reason I felt soulless is that I lost you that day as well, you're my soulmate. I just never knew that was what it was because I couldn't remember meeting you then, but I always felt you're lost. I love you. You are my soul. My love. My wife." My tears started to fall faster. "Don't you want to be my wife?"

"What about September, when you pushed me away and said all those things? I do not want you to feel obligated to stay with me, because we got married in 1918." I answered with a question. I wasn't going to let him feel trapped with me. He reached over and pulled my chin up until I met his eyes.

"Didn't you just hear what I just said?" He pleaded looking at me incredulously. "Bella, I lied to you that day to protect you. The biggest blasphemy of a lie I told was that day. I wish that I could take it back. I will always regret it after seeing the harm that it caused. I realize now my actions did the exact opposite that I intended; all I ever wanted was you to be happy and to be safe." He pulled me into his lap and held me tight to him. "I do not feel obligated to be with you. I want to be with you. I am lost without you." He buried his head into my neck, breathing in, making my heart flutter in my chest. I felt a slight sense of relief having him confirm that he lied that day.

"Do you want me to leave? Am I all out of chances? Do you love him more than me?" He whispered sadly.

"I don't want you to leave. It will break my heart again if you left and I am not sure if I could survive it again." I tangled my fingers into his hair. "Everyone has told me you had to be lying that day. I wanted to believe them. My heart wanted to believe that you loved me. But there was this nagging doubt that kept me from accepting it completely to protect myself until you could confirm it yourself. You're not out of chances, but I would be lying to say I am not scared that you will run or push me away again." My tears were saturating his hair and the collar of his shirt. "There's no one else. There could be no one else. Jacob was lying. He has only been a friend. Nothing more," I reassured him. Edward's head snapped up to meet my eyes. His eyes were flint black. I flinched slightly. I just reassured him that it was only him. Why is he mad?

"Jacob did what?" He hissed. I thought it was best to answer him honestly. Hopefully, Edward wouldn't kill him.

"He was telling me that he was my boyfriend this morning before I got my memory back. Isn't that what you were talking about?" I asked quietly. I watched as Edward's eyes started to burn with rage. I felt his hands turn to fists at my back.

"No, that was not what I was talking about. He tried to take advantage of your memory loss. That despicable…" Edward was fuming and I knew I had to calm him down fast, before he went to La Push and snapped Jacob's head from his body.

"Then who were you talking about?" I asked interrupting him. He looked at me a moment than sighed heavily.

"I was talking about human Edward," he mumbled. I was even more confused than before.

"Huh?" Sounding very unintelligible, but I too was confused to think of a proper question.

"I mean, do you love me more as a human?" His voice sounded very sad. He looked away out the window at the rain. I pulled his face so he was looking at me.

"Edward, that has to be about the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say." I scolded softly. "I love you. All of you. Your human side and your vampire side. No matter what year it is I am going to love you. Even if I met rebellious Edward, I would still love you." I wouldn't let go of his eyes. "Why would you think different?"

"The memories I would get, I knew it was me. I knew his thoughts, but I was also seeing everything as a vampire. Sometimes it seemed you were enjoying yourself more with him than me," he explained.

"Edward, it was still you. Trust me. I did not see it as two different people. A different side of you, but still you. There are things I enjoyed about you as a human. You were more carefree and not so anal about protecting me 24/7. I could also read his emotions better. But everyday, I still missed your vampire side as well. The way you would hold me at night and hum my lullaby. The way you would pull me onto your back and just run to the meadow so we could be alone. Is that why you really won't change me? Would you no longer love me if I was vampire?" I asked letting go of his face.

"Human or vampire, you will always be my Bella." Edward looked at me sincerely.

"Than what is so hard to understand that you will always be my Edward. You could be more carefree now, you know. All this constant worrying about me has to be stressful. You could change that by changing me," I suggested.

"Bella, now is not the right time." Edward's eyes grew distant. I sighed in frustration and tried to move off his lap. After all this time he still was refusing to change me. His arms formed steal barriers not letting me move.

"Love, we will talk about it, okay? I just do not want to make decisions on it today. So much has gone on, I think we need to think things through before we decide." He insisted, his eyes were back to golden and I could tell he was trying to dazzle me. I lost focus for a second then shook my head to clear it.

"So you're not saying, no," I questioned.

"I am not saying no. I am saying please wait until we can talk about this further." Edward pressed his forehead against mine.

"When?" I demanded, his eyebrow shoot up. "When are we going to talk about it?" I wanted a firm time from him.

"How about in a couple of days when your strength is up," Edward told me firmly.

"I am going to hold you to that. No more skirting around things because you think I can't handle it." I crossed my arms in front of my chest which was difficult to do with his arms in the way.

"Agreed. Will you answer my question now? Do you still want to be my wife," he asked. I could see the sadness in his eyes. I decided to be honest with him, like I wanted him to be with me.

"Edward, my parents are very against young marriages. Especially, with how theirs turned out. Renée has practically forbidden me to get married before I am thirty. It is not like it is 1918, where your mother was thrilled by it." I bit my lip and looked down. He pulled my chin up.

"So are you saying you wish you didn't marry me? Why did you say yes then" Edward tried to hide the sadness and pain in his voice, but I heard it.

"I said yes, because when you asked, I could not say no. I did not want to break your heart, because I love you. I got advice from Millie that she said what difference between getting married then or in a few years if you knew that was the person you wanted to marry," I explained.

"I guess I am the confused one now. Yes or No, Bella," he asked with frustration.

"I don't regret marrying you. However, I can't see how we can walk around as husband and wife without angering my parents. I don't want them to hate me or you." He nodded and was thoughtful for a moment.

"So in private I can still call you Mrs. Masen?" He gave me a shy smile. I nodded smiling back. "I will try and understand your fears about your parents. Hopefully, we can change their minds about us being married so young. Maybe we can have another wedding real soon. Alice is dying to plan a 'real' one?" He smirked, then kissed my cheek.

"Why? Did you tell her about our wedding?" I giggled slightly having it turn into a cough. Edward rubbed my back soothingly.

"I did. I have never known a vampire to practically start twitching before," he started laughing.

"What put her over the top? My dark colored dress or the masks?" I started really laughing now.

"Yes," was all Edward said before he laughed so hard he was shaking us both. He stopped abruptly, looking toward the door

"Don't you dare," he threatened. I looked at the door then at him.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, you can visit them all later. I wanted to ask you about the motorcycle." Edward face grew grim. I sighed. I knew that was going to come up sooner or later.

"What about it?' I skirted around the question, I wasn't ready for this.

"I wanted you to explain to me why you thought it was a good idea to ride one," He demanded. I could tell by his demeanor that there was no backing away from this one.

"You'll think I am crazy," I muttered, but of course he heard me.

"Please. No more secrets, right?" Edward placed a finger under my chin.

"I have to backtrack before the motorcycles. It started when Charlie threatened to send me to Jacksonville if I did not start to show some initiative. So I went to some horrible zombie movie with Jessica Stanley. When we were walking to get something to eat after the movie, we passed a group of men outside of a bar." I paused when Edward tensed.

"That is when I got a déjà vu feeling. I remembered what happen about a year ago when you saved me from those men in Port Angeles. I took a couple of steps towards them." Edward groaned and pinched his nose.

"That is when I heard your voice calling to me, telling me to go back to Jessica and leave." Edward's head shot up and he had an eyebrow raised. "I didn't know what to think at first." I couldn't look at his face anymore. I looked at my hands playing with the covers.

"That does not explain the motorcycle," Edward spoke up. I sighed and explained the rest of the story without interruption. How I found them. Why I wanted to ride them. Jacob's part in it. When I finished it was deathly quiet between us.

I ventured a glance up at him, he was looking stoic maybe a little sad, but not mad.

"You're not mad?" I whispered softly. His eyes shot up and met mine. He shook his head right away.

"No, I am not mad at you. It would not be fair of me to get mad at you after everything I have done or didn't do. Do I hate the fact I drove you to such extremes, immensely. I could have lost you and it would have been my fault. How I lucked out to find someone so forgiven in my life I don't know. And for the record I don't think you are crazy. I hear many voices in my head." Edward took my hand in his and squeezing it.

"I only heard one voice." I indicated to which Edward rolled his eyes. I wondered why I did hear him, was it my subconscious trying to tell me that Edward did love me and was trying to protect me.

"Jasper thinks it is our mating connection that caused my voice to speak to you when you were in danger, as I would. I would see you too. You would appear before me asking me to come back to you. So you're not alone. We can be crazy together." Edward chuckled then kissed my blushing cheek. I wanted to ask when he discussed this with Jasper. I then realized that I told everyone in the house that I heard a voice. Stupid, vampire extra hearing.

"Now will you please take a nap? I'll wake you up when Charlie gets here." Edward already shifted me so I was under the covers.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked imploringly. Edward's face broke out into a smile as he slipped into the bed quickly.

"Mmm, this is nice." Edward closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth. He pulled me gently into his arms. I let out a yawn, but there was something I still want first. I ran my fingers up and down his chest and I felt him relax.

"Edward," I kissed his cheek. He opened one eye, looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes," there was a touch of amusement in his voice.

"Can I steal a kiss?" I asked looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"It's not stealing if you ask?" he teased, shifting so we were face to face.

"Please, you have not kissed me once. Isn't your husbandly obligations to kiss me," I pouted. He started to chuckle so I huffed and started to turn. He grabbed me and pulled me to him. He lips descended on me, kissing me hungrily and desperately. His marble lips felt cool, but enticing and my hands slipped into his hair tugging him closer. One of his hands cradled my face, the other slipped around to the small of my back. He first rubbed small circles but then slipped it under the hem of the shirt and was touching my bare skin. My heart accelerated and I let out a moan. Suddenly, I knew I was about to cough. I pushed him way just as a coughing fit hit me. Edward helped me sit up and rubbed my back. Suddenly he disappeared only to reappear a moment later to give me a glass of water. I sipped the water as my coughs started to subside.

"Are you alright?" Edward looked at me worriedly. I nodded blushing. I realized I just ruined a potential romantic moment. "Guess we should hold off until you are better." Edward smirked then kissed my nose. This made me think of other potential things if Edward wanted us to be married.

"Since we are married now, will we have more moments like our wedding night?" I asked him. Edward took the glass from me and placed it on his nightstand.

"I wish I could say yes. I enjoyed that night tremendously," Edward stated, I could tell he was choosing his words carefully.

"But," I prompted, already feeling defeat.

"But, I am a vampire now. Without meaning to, I could hurt you. When vampires get intimate with their mates it can get intense and animalistic. I'm scared of losing control with you." Edward pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I don't believe that you could hurt me. It seems to be engrained that you to shy away from it. I do not want to never be able to be intimate with you again. What if we build up to it? Exploring further and further, that way it is not overwhelming. You used not to be able to be this close to me and now you can be." I suggested.

"I guess we can try. I want that level with you as well. However, that must wait until you have a clean bill of health." Edward pulled me into a hug.

"Alright," I stifled a yawn. I did not understand why I was so tired I did not do that much today. I knew there was more that we needed to talk about, but it could wait to later. At least he wanted me and loved me. That is what mattered the most.

"Nap time, Love" Edward kissed my hair then laid us down covering us. He started to hum my lullaby. I drifted off to sleep snuggled into my lion.

**A/N: So they had a fairly good talk most of the issues are out. Hopefully I didn't confuse anyone about how Bella feels about marriage. She is happy to be married to Edward. However, she scared to tell her parents. **

**To answer a couple Reviews since I couldn't write back for some reason:**

**They did not have the talk in the meadow because it is February and Bella is still sick so that wouldn't be advisable.**

**Bella fell asleep on the bench in the park and woke up back in the future. **

**If you are reading both versions of the end then you will find this chapter to be exactly the same. You will start noticing differences next chapter.**

**Thank You For The Reviews!**

**Previews:**

"**I can walk," I pouted at his amused expression.**

"**Not very well and your track record with stairs is even worse." Edward snickered. I could hear laughter from below as well as he stepped into the hall. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.**

"**You should be nice to me. I am sure there are some stories I could tell about you from 1918 that Emmett and Jasper would very interested in." I glared at him. He stopped snickering and looked at me with a bit amused and nervous expression. **


	4. Ch 27

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 27: Chest (BPOV)**

"Bella, sweetheart, time to wake up." A soft velvety voice called to me.

"No," I mumbled as I snuggled closer into the arms holding me.

"Yes, my angel, your dad will be here soon," Edward kissed my forehead. I opened one eye slowly to peak at him. He was smiling down at me.

"Fine, if I have to," I sat up and stretched.

Edward sighed getting out of the bed. He quickly made his side then brought his chair to my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked upset that he was so far away.

"Charlie is here. I'm sure he would be less then pleased to see me in bed with you." Edward smirked. I nodded.

"Where are you staying?" Edward gave me a questioning look. "He's going to ask where you are staying, if I'm in your room," I hinted. Edward smirked, then nodded.

"Just say with Jasper. I would never share a room with Emmett unless forced. The guy is a slob." Edward chuckled. I laughed, it turn into a cough. Edward handed me a glass of water just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Edward called as I drank the water sputtering slightly.

The door opened and Charlie walked in. He eyed the situation and frowned seeing Edward. Edward sighed softly.

"I will let you two talk." Edward stood and left the room. Charlie sat in Edward's vacated seat. He looked around the room suspiciously. He eyed all the CDs and probably could tell it was a male's room, except it had a canopy bed.

"Whose room is this?" He asked.

"Edward's. He is staying in Jasper's while I am here," I informed him before he could even ask. He nodded looking, marginally happier.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better," I answered. I could tell the conversation was going to get more awkward from here. His face still looked very stern.

"We need to talk about Edward."

"What about Edward?" My voice was immediately on the defensive.

"Hold on, let me finish. Are you two back together?" He shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"Yes," I answered picking at the comforter. He sighed heavily.

"What about Jake?" He asked nervously.

"What about him?" I hissed angrily.

"Bells, he has been a good friend to you." Charlie defended him.

"He was until he lied to me. He tried to take advantage of the fact that I had lost my memory." I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Now, Bella, give the kid a break. He has a crush on you." Charlie was still defending him. Isn't he supposed to be my father and be on my side? He was ready to jump all over Edward. Why should Jacob be any different?

"Then, all the same that I distance myself so he doesn't get the wrong idea. I'm with Edward and if he can't accept that then I am not sure if we can be friends anymore," I answered. I found the switch for the mattress pad and blanket; without Edward in the bed it was getting too warm. Charlie let me finish clicking the boxes before speaking again.

"Well, don't you think Edward needs to accept Jacob?" Charlie argued. I could see his point, but I could not see that happening anytime soon.

"Edward hasn't caused any problems. If he is upset for Jacob lying to me, I think he has the right to be." I defended him. Charlie opened his mouth and his cell went off. He pulled it from his pocket.

"Chief Swan." I listened to his side of the conversation. He ended the call and stood up. "I have to go. Apparently, there are more bear sightings. One thing before I go. I should ground you after that motorcycle stunt. Your mother talked me out of it. She thinks you've learned your lesson." He eyed me carefully. "You may not be grounded, but you will be punished. The Sunday at the end of spring break I want you in La Push on trash detail on the beach. No complaints. No excuses. No Edward that day. Got it?"

"Got it." I nodded. I would take the punishment. After all I did scare him and mom, I did deserve it. He started to head for the door. "Hey, Dad." He turned and looked at me expectantly. "You should tell Emmett about the bears. He loves to hunt them."

A great idea I thought. Emmett and any of others could easily take care of Forks' bear problem.

"I'm not sure that is a wise idea. Bears can be hostile. I wouldn't want to get him hurt." Charlie answered, hand on the door knob.

"I think Emmett could handle himself." I giggled and covered it with a cough. I could hear other laughter in the house. Charlie's eyes grew concerned as he watched me.

"Get some rest. Listen to Carlisle. I will check in on you later." He opened the door.

"I will," I promised. Esme appeared in the doorway with a tray just as Charlie started to walk out. He stepped to the side to let her through first.

"Have a good evening, Esme. Thank you again for this." Charlie said gruffly.

"Bella is a pleasure to have. I have some food to go for you downstairs. Alice will give it to you on you way out."

"You don't need to bother with me." Charlie's cheeks turned pink with the attention. "Nonsense, you need to keep your strength up." She smiled.

"Well, I guess I owe you another thank you. Have a good night, Bells. You know how to reach me if you need anything." Charlie left the room. Esme walked over and set up the tray.

"Here you go, dear. Something light since you still don't have your appetite back yet," she commented lightly. Her hand brushed my forehead to check my temperature. On the tray was some chicken soup and rolls.

"Thank you. It looks good." I picked up the spoon and swirled it in the bowl before spooning up the first bite.

"Eat up. Edward is on his way up." She kissed the top of my head before heading out of the room.

A moment later, Edward appeared in the doorway. I looked up at him and smiled. Glancing at him, I wondered if it was alright for me to ask him some questions. So far I have done most of the answering.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Eat first, then we will talk." He ordered.

"Edward…" I started and was cut off by him spooning some soup into my mouth. I frowned as I chewed and swallowed the noodles and chicken.

"Edward, I can feed myself." I reached for the spoon. He held it just out of reached.

"I know, but I want to do this for you." I blushed and opened my mouth obediently as he fed me. It was very sweet and a little romantic even. We stayed quiet until I had my fill. Edward seemed pleased that I ate nearly everything.

"So, you know what has been going on with me. What have you been doing?" I asked. The smile left his face and he grimaced. He covered it quickly, looked towards the door and seemed relieved.

"We can talk about it later. The others would like to visit with you." I narrowed my eyes at him. He was avoiding me again. "There is also a wooden chest that belongs to you downstairs." I did want my chest and I would like to see the others. I slid out of bed and walked to the closet. There wasn't any sweatshirts in the drawers, perhaps there would be one in the closet. However, I was annoyed he was avoiding my questions.

Before I could get there two arms snaked around me and pulled me backwards. Edward pressed up against me and kissed my neck.

"I was completely lost without you. There isn't much to tell about then because, literally, I could barely function without you. I'll tell you the rest later. Alice is about to bounce through those doors if we do not head downstairs soon," Edward whispered into my neck. To think of him in the same condition like I was made me sad. I spun in his arms and threw my arms around his neck. He leaned in and started to kiss me passionately on the lips. My heart sped and I tried to pull myself closer to him. His arms reached down and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist locking my ankles behind his back. All too soon he pulled back. I sighed; at least I didn't have a coughing fit this time.

"Alright, we're coming." Edward rolled his eyes and set me on my feet. "Later." Edward kissed me again. It started off chaste, but started to grow more passionate again. Edward quickly pulled away and stood in front of the door.

"They're going to send Emmett in a second if we didn't stop." He winked at me.

I rolled my own eyes and peered into the closet. My half was noticeable all skirts and dresses and blouses. I had enough of dresses for awhile. On Edward's side though, he had a Harvard sweatshirt. I grabbed it and pulled it on. I stepped quickly into the bathroom to run a brush through my hair. I opened the draw expecting to find pins like my vanity in 1918. There were none.

"What are you looking for?" Edward asked. I jumped in surprise, turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"Hairpins. I got so used to putting my hair up, but I guess I do not need to do that anymore." I shrugged turning back and closed the drawer.

"I like your hair down, anyways." Edward stepped forward and brushed off my shoulder. I blushed and my heart fluttered. I placed the brush back on the sink.

"I missed that so much." He caressed my cheek making me blush more. He start to chuckle.

"Seems to me, I wasn't the only blusher," I teased standing on my tiptoes to run my finger along his ear. He stopped chuckling and scowled at me. I reached for his hand and pulled him toward his door.

"Let's go before someone breaks down your door." I giggled. He swiftly picked me up.

"I can walk," I pouted at his amused expression.

"Not very well and your track record with stairs is even worse." Edward snickered. I could hear laughter from below as he stepped into the hall. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"You should be nice to me. I am sure there are some stories I could tell about you from 1918 that Emmett and Jasper would be very interested in." I glared at him. He stopped snickering and looked at me with a bit of amusement and nervousness in his expression.

"Like what?" A voice came right at my ear causing me to jump, because I was not expecting it. My heart jumped to my throat and my arms instinctively went around Edward's neck. We were at the main floor and Emmett was stood right next to us. I didn't realize Edward got us down here so fast.

"Emmett," Edward growled, staring the grinning giant down. Emmett shrugged and turned to me.

"Hey baby sister, long time no see." He pulled me out of Edward's arms.

He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Can't breathe, Em." I started coughing.

"Sorry," Emmett let go of me, Edward stepped forward and rubbed my back.

"Bella" Alice flew into me, knocking me back a step, giving me a hug.

"Alice," several others hissed at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Alice," I laughed. At least she was acting normal. She looked down at me and frowned.

"At least it's better than the hospital gown. WE have to go shopping," she announced bouncing in place. I missed Alice, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for shopping with her.

"I am on doctor's orders to rest, not to mention I have a lot of school work to catch up on." I inwardly groaned. I figured my grade in Calculus was screwed at this point.

"Alice, she does need to rest and get her energy up." Carlisle told her firmly. She pouted slightly.

Rose approached me next. She was stunning as always and looked a bit hesitant, and was not glaring like she use to.

"Thank you, Rosalie, for working on my truck." I told her gratefully. She gave a small smile.

"It is the least I could do. I have been less than welcoming to you to this family. I wanted to make up and it is fine for you to call me Rose." She gave me another smile, then a small brief hug.

"Thank you, Rose." I accepted her apology. I looked around the rest of the room for the one person missing. He was in the far corner leaning against the wall with his head bent.

"Jasper, am I making you uncomfortable? I can go back upstairs." I took a backward step and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed my back into his chest.

"I'm not the one uncomfortable. I was worried I might make you uncomfortable." He walked cautiously forward.

"Why?" I looked at him confused. Did he think I would be upset with him about my birthday still? "Jasper, what happened was not your fault. I do not blame you."

"See, Jazzy. I told you she wasn't mad at you." Alice rolled her eyes. She turned to me excited. "Can we see what is in the trunk?" Alice pulled me forward, ending any discomfort that was left in the room. The coffee table had been pushed aside and the trunk was in the middle of the living room in its place. I knelt down in front of it and ran my hand on the smooth chest. Edward sat beside me, looking eager to look in. The rest of the family gathered around.

"Before we get into that, Edward, did you inform Bella about the situations around here?" Carlisle asked looking at Edward. He shook his head, then frowned. I started to get annoyed. He wants me to come clean, but he is still keeping secrets.

"What is going on? Did you mean the bears that are killing people?" I asked not looking at Edward.

"They're not bears. They're wolves and they were not the ones killing." Edward explained.

"Wolves?" I frowned and went deep into thought. Why did that sound familiar?

"I love it. That twerp spent time trying to impress her with their legends and she only remembers the part about us." Emmett snickered. Legends… he must mean the Quileute legends. I sat there trying to remember the rest of the legend.

"The Quileutes can turn into wolves? Is that why Jacob is acting so strange?" I sat there in a bit of shock.

"Yes, to at least the Quileute part. Jacob is a wolf, but I do not know if that accounts for his actions of late," Edward kissed my forehead. "They weren't here as far as we know last time. We never said anything before because the treaty made us stay silent."  
>"If the wolves are not the ones killing, who is?" I asked. I grew worried for Charlie.<p>

"It was Victoria. She wanted revenge for James. She gave Edward a wild goose chase down to South America and came back here to get to you." Carlisle was the one to answer. I was aggravated he had been hiding something more from me. I turned to give him a piece of my mind. His eyes were already cast down to the floor. The expression on his face reminded me of the one that was on it after I was attacked at the ball game. I had a feeling that he thought he had failed me that is why he hadn't said anything. My anger left me and I changed my course of questioning.

"So I take it since we are not halfway to Siberia that you got her?" I asked in a teasing manner. He smirked, slightly looking up. The rest of the family chuckled.

"Actually, that honor belongs to Esme." Edward looked over and smiled at her. I turned to look at her too. She had a sheepish smile on her face while sitting there with her hands folded demurely on her lap. Carlisle's arm was around her proudly.

"Thank you, Esme." I gave her an appreciative smile.

"No need to thank me. No one hurts my children," she said firmly.

"That's not what you said. You said…" Emmett was cut of by Esme.

"Emmett, that's enough." She glared at him firmly. I had to be missing something.

"Enough with that stuff, there is no danger right now. I want to see you what you saved," Edward nodded his head to the trunk.

I turned the key and opened the chest up. I wanted to leave the letters in there. Edward can look at them later, but I do not want anyone else to.

The first thing I pulled out was the small stuffed lion. I hugged it and sat it on my lap.

"I had to search in three shops to find that," Edward chuckled. "And to think it was me you were really missing, not a stuffed animal." Edward ran a hand through his hair, then draped his arms around my shoulders. I kissed his cheek quickly.

"What beautiful quilts." Esme murmured from the couch. "May I," she asked. I nodded. She pulled them out.

"This one looks like a wedding ring pattern." She held up the first one. "This one is pretty too." She held out another patchwork quilt.

"Was that tablecloth handmade?" Alice asked. She sat on the other side of me.

"Yes. Edward's grandmother, from his father's side, made that." I lifted it so she could see it better.

"Wow, you can't buy things like this now a days." Alice touched it lightly then passed it to Rose who looked interested too. I pulled the two photo albums next and held out the first one to Alice.

"Your aunt wanted me to give you this. It is a photo album with pictures of your family." I told her softy. Alice grew quiet and took it from me.

"Thank you," Alice looked unsure of herself. She gingerly touched the cover. "I think I might wait for later, though." She put a forced smile on her face. I reached and pulled a loose paper out.

"You may want to see this, though." I handed it to her.

"What is it?" Rose asked trying to arch her neck to see.

"The drawing I sent my aunt telling her that this was the man I was to marry." A genuine smile came on her face. She went over to Jasper and handed him the picture. He took it from her and frowned.

"You got my nose all wrong," he teased with a smirk on his face. Alice scowled at him then threw a pillow at his head which he neatly ducked.

"What is in the other album, dear?" Esme asked. I handed it up to her.

"They are baby pictures of Edward." I smirked at him as he froze.

"Let me see!" Alice squealed and jumped up go stand with Esme.

"Me too." Rose threw Edward a smirk.

"AWWW," the girls collectively sighed. Edward groaned.

"Do not be embarrassed. You were a cute baby," I teased and started to giggle. Edward reached over and tickled my sides until I laughed so hard I started coughing.

I pulled out the velvet case from the trunk next and opened it to see my necklace. The case had kept it preserved enough that there was little oxidation on the metal. Edward took it out of my hands and unclasped the hook. He slid the rings off the chain. He reached for my left hand and slid them on my finger before bringing my hand to his lips and giving it a kiss.

"Is that your engagement ring?" Alice squealed and pulled my hand out of Edward's grasp so she could get a better look.

"Careful, Alice," Edward hissed glaring at her.

"Oooo, it is so pretty." Alice cooed twisting my hand in the light.

"An emerald, though?" Rose asked.

"I like the emerald." I told her taking my hand back. It reminded me of Edward's human eyes.

"You did a great job picking out a ring," Esme complimented. Edward looked slightly embarrassed as he pulled me close to him.

I caught Emmett's eyes; he looked like he was up to mischief again.

"So, Bella, what embarrassing stories can you tell us about Edward?" Emmett looked eager, too eager.

"I don't know if I should betray my husband like that," I teased. Emmett started to pout and Edward gave a sigh of relief. I turned to him and gave him a mischievous smile.

"Bella…" Edward's golden eyes begged me.

"I have not said anything. Just remember that the next time you tease me." I kissed his nose and smirked. Carlisle started chuckling. Edward looked at me fighting a smile.

"Come on, Bella, give us something?" Emmett was begging.

"I won a pie contest." I pulled out my blue ribbon.

"That is wonderful, Bella." Esme beamed. Emmett continued to scowl. I reached down and grabbed the knitting needles. I held them up with a mischievous smirk.

Carlisle already was laughing and even Edward chuckled pressing his face into my shoulder giving my collar bone a kiss.

"What? Does Eddie know how to knit?" Emmett looked amused.

"No, don't call him, Eddie." I shuddered remembering the Stepford clique. "Some older lady down the street form where he lived gave them to me and told me to take it to bed with me on my wedding night." Everyone laughed, but Emmett.

"So did you stab him?" Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

"Of course, not." I stopped laughing and scowled at him.

"Well, how is that a good story then? Come on, Bella, I am dying here, give me something good." Emmett pouted.

"Didn't a bear already accomplishment that." I teased. The others started to chuckle.

"What if I told you, Edward is trying to pay Rosie not to fix your truck?" I glared at Edward, who was glaring at Emmett.

"Leave my truck be." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Bella, the truck is old. It's just going to continue to break down. You need something safer. As your husband it is up to me to provide that for you," Edward pleaded.

"Is the truck fixable?" I looked at Rose.

"I will be able to fix it this time. But there is some truth to what Edward is saying. It is going to be a very reliable vehicle anymore. There are other parts that are on their last legs. It will not last much longer." She seemed to be telling me the truth.

"Can you please fix it?" She nodded and Edward grumbled. I turned back to him.

"When I go anywhere, I am going to be with you most of the time anyways. The few places I will be going on my own is the market and school on sunny days. I think it will last that long. Besides, buying me a car will just be calling attention to us. Aren't you supposed to be keeping a low profile?" Edward rolled his eyes, then reached over to tug on my hair.

"Fine, but once the truck goes, I can get you something better." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Fine," I huffed. Knowing I couldn't really stop him. He smiled knowing that he won for now. I would later have to have some type of stipulation on the car.

**A/N:**

**Edward will not be happy until he gets rid of the truck will he. I know some of you want Bella to spill about drunk Edward. It may or may not happen just not yet.**

**Up next Edward's POV. For those reading both versions this chapter is different in parts in the baby version.**

**Also this version rating is changing to ****M. **

**Preview:**

"**That is information on Mille and Thomas after they left Chicago." I told her, her eyes lit up with excitement. I knew she was worried about them. I had Jasper dig up information on them. He had found out that Jason Sutton was listed in the death toll from the epidemic in 1918.**

"**So they made it." Bella looked relieved. She flipped through the papers.**

"**They did," I kissed her temple. I showed her the last page. "I thought you might be interested in the family tree." She looked down at the papers.**

"**No way," She exclaimed starting to bounce a little in my lap.**


	5. Ch 28

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 28: Hearts (EPOV)**

Things were starting to calm down. My sweet Bella has been out of the hospital a little over a week. We all went back to school and I helped her catch up with her studies. We talked over many issues. Bella has forgiving me for my lies and for leaving her like I had. Sometimes I think she is still paranoid that I might leave her again, though she tries to hide it, every time I say 'good-bye' she flinches slightly. I have started saying 'I will see you later' or 'good night' instead.

The day she went back to Charlie's, Carlisle handed her a cell phone with all our family members' numbers in it, mainly so she can contact any of us when she needs to, specifically me while I am away hunting. That seemed to ease her mind and make her smile.

I know she has her reservations about being married. She's scared to death of her parents' reactions. At first I could not help but take it slightly personal

Then, Alice convinced me it had nothing to do with me personally. She showed me a vision where Renée did not disown her, though she did express her disappointment in Bella. Charlie's reaction would not be pretty at all. In fact, he would forbid her from seeing me; she ended up leaving his house. Seeing how her fears may come true, I wanted to protect her from being hurt like that. So for now, I was alright with waiting. Somehow I would have to get on his good side.

I knew if it was come to worse case scenario; we would leave sooner then later. That was still a conversation I needed to have with Bella. That, and if she wanted to still be changed. I promised her that when she was better we would talk. I was waiting for her to bring it up again, so far she hadn't. I had come to the conclusion that maybe she was waiting for me.

"Pick something already, this aisle stinks," Emmett complained. We were standing in a drugstore looking at shelves and shelves of candy, most of them in heart shaped boxes. We were out shopping for Valentine's Day. Like my brothers, I had already picked up my main gift and flowers.

This was my first Valentine's Day with Bella and I wanted to do it right. Which meant candy too, mostly likely one of the heart shaped boxes. Just which kind? There are so many of them. I had it narrowed down to chocolate, but then there are nuts, nuggets, caramels, turtles and mixes? Bella was not a big junk food eater so I wasn't sure of her favorite type.

"Hey look at this? This gorilla is wearing boxers and it is dancing to the Macarena." Emmett pressed several of the buttons setting a bunch of dancing gorillas to start singing badly.

To make matter worse, Emmett started dancing and singing with them. A few girls about junior high age walked by and started giggling at his display.

"It is times like this I am glad I can say I was adopted." Jasper cringed.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, JASPER!" Emmett exclaimed loudly. Jasper became even more mortified. _I beg of you, please hurry!_

"Em, can you behave yourself, please." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Alright, what about these?" He picked a box of the shelf and handed it to me. They were little hearts with sayings on them and rather cheap looking. Bella deserved better than a fifty cent box of candy.

"Fax me? Is that really supposed to be romantic?" Jasper raised an eyebrow at the candy.

"I wonder if they say anything dirty?" Emmett snickered. I cringed and put the box back on the shelf.

"Does Bella like cherries? Didn't you say something about her making you cherry pies?" Jasper asked. Emmett snorted as his thoughts were turning Bella's pies into something dirty. I groaned in frustration and Jasper shook his head too.

"I'm not sure. I was the one who enjoyed cherries when I was human. I think she did like them too. We had cherry pie instead of a cake at our wedding," I answered Jasper. _Do not tell Alice that. She is already up in arms about your wedding._ I nodded in agreement. So far Alice had not approached Bella about the new wedding. Hopefully it would stay that way for awhile.

"What about these chocolate covered cherries?" Jasper pointed to a heart on the top shelf.

"Those sound good." I pulled down the box. I turned around to go to the counter to pay. Jasper groaned.

"Was Emmett dropped on his head or something while he was changing?" He snickered and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. I got a glimpse of his mind and didn't even bother turning around. Emmett was wearing oversized heart glasses with a pink boa. On his head was a pink derby style hat that was covered in a tiny darker pink heart pattern that made it look like leopard print.

"Say cheese, Em." Jasper snickered.

"Huh?" Emmett looked up just as Jasper captured the photo. Jasper quickly clicked away sending the picture. "Who did you send that to?" Emmett stood frozen in the middle of the aisle.

"Question is: Who didn't I send that too?" Jasper shoved his phone back into his pocket. _I will meet you at the car. _ He informed me before taking off. Emmett started to chase him. I managed to grab hold of his shoulder and stopped him.

"You need to take that stuff off, first." I smirked. He looked down at himself and grumbled.

I brought my purchase up to the counter. The girl at the checkout was in her young twenties and soon as she saw me her thoughts turned disgusting. She would make a better match for Newton.

"Can I help you with anything," she explicitly implied. I didn't meet her eyes as I pulled out my wallet.

"You could do your job. I like to be on my way. I have a beautiful lady waiting for me." I hand her a bill and she frowned as she took the cash. She was annoyed that I wasn't giving her any attention. She handed me my change and receipt.

I hurried out the door to see Emmett circling my Volvo.

"Do it and you will have to explain to Rose why she needs to fix my car," I threatened. He stopped and scowled at Jasper who was snickering inside the car.

I unlocked the door and got in after placing the candy in back with the roses. I was going to drop my brothers at the house before going to pick up Bella for our date.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. A quick glance told me it was Alice.

"Hello, Alice," I greeted politely.

"Edward, you need to get to Bella's now. She disappeared again. I am pretty sure it is a wolf, but still…" Alice voice sounded frantic as Jasper grabbed my phone from me as I sped up. Jasper tried to calm Alice down.  
>"Just go straight there. If it's the dog we will scare him off." Emmett called from the back. His joking mood from earlier was gone. <em>If that dog harms her I don't care if there is a treaty, he will be dead. <em>

I was three miles out when I could hear Bella's heartbeat sounding steady, she wasn't scared at least. I could hear the minds inside the house, it was definitely Jacob. He was there trying to convince Bella to chose him over me. Charlie seemed to invite him and his father in the pretense to watch a game. He was also hoping that Bella would choose Jacob. My sweet Bella looked annoyed and was gently telling Jacob 'no'.

I growled when I pulled up close to the house. Jacob heard me and decided to try harder.

"Damn, it is the dog." Emmett growled. Jasper hung up with Alice and was trying to assess the moods. _Bella is pissed and very annoyed. The pup is feeling very smug. Does he actually think he stands a chance?_

"Yes, he does. And he knows we are out here and wants to give us a show," I said quietly enough that the mutt could not hear me.

"Want me to spike her irritation? Maybe she will tell him off?" Jasper smirked.

"Actually, just the opposite. I do not want her getting too upset. It wouldn't be good for her." Jasper nodded in recognition. I was still worried about Bella in her delicate situation. She still did not have all her strength back. We quieted down in the car to listen the mutt try to convince Bella that he was better.

"Come on, Bells, what is the harm in accepting this small present from me?"' He was leering at my Bella, looking at her chest. She was dressed, ready for our date. She was wearing a pretty red dress with straps and the neckline dipped low enough that he was getting a good view of her breast. They were mine! I am her husband! Only I should able to look at her like that.

"First off, my eyes are up here," Bella snapped quietly. I assume she didn't want Charlie to overhear. Both Jasper and Emmett growled with me. Neither of them wanted someone they look at as their baby sister to be ogled, no less than by the dog. "Second, I already told you. I am not accepting that, because what it means. I am not going to be your Valentine. I am Edward's. You need to accept that." Bella crossed her arms over her chest blocking his view. She looked like my angry tiger kitten as she glared at him. He was starting to rethink his game plan.

"He hurt you. He…" His argument was cut off by Bella.

"He left trying to protect me from who he was. While first chance you get, you tried to take advantage of my memory loss and tried to convince me that you were my boyfriend," she fired back.

"You could give me a chance, Bella. I can give you things that he can't. He is a bloodsucker for crying out loud. A killer… that is not normal." He hissed but Bella was holding her ground.

"And turning into a wolf is?" Bella asked.

"So that is it? We can no longer be friends? You are going to just leave me with no friends." He sniffed. My vision was starting to turn red with his manipulation. I could see Bella's face twist into guilt.

"Awww, come on. He's trying to guilt her." Emmett snarled. "Tell me it's not working?"

"Not any more," Jasper's eyes narrowed. He sent Bella some waves of skepticism.

"Jake, that is not playing fair. What happened to Embry? Now that you are both wolves aren't you still friends? Besides, we can be friends. That is up to you. But Edward is here to stay and you need to accept that." Bella's face was determined.

"He would never let you be friends with me." Jacob announced sadly, still trying to get her sympathy. At least that is one thing he is getting right.

"Well do you blame him with how you are acting?" Bella raised a brow. "I need to finish getting ready. Edward will be here soon." She started to turn.

"He's already here. He's been listening to our conversation," Jacob muttered. Bella had her back to him, so I couldn't see her face. She did stiffen a bit.

"I guess that's my queue," I muttered opening the door. Emmett handed up my flowers and box of candy for Bella. I was going to give her the presents later. Hopefully she was not upset with me.

I walked up to the door and knocked. Bella opened it right away. Her brown eyes melted into happiness and love when our eyes met. Her face lit into a breathtaking smile, she didn't seem mad at me. She looked beautiful in her red dress. The skirt flared out at the waist and ended just above the knees. Her hair was done in a style she wore back in 1918 that was very flattering on her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Love." I picked up her hand and kissed it, blush colored her cheeks.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweet knight" she answered back. "Are those for me?" she asked looking at the flowers and candy.

"Yes ma'am. Just the start of how I am going to spoil you today. I hope I chose the right candy. There are so many of them, I didn't know what to chose," I told her as handed them over. She rolled her eyes slightly, but accepted them.

"You made a good choice. I like chocolate covered cherries. I am going to have to hide them from Charlie, though. Thank you." She grinned, then stood on her tip-toes to kiss my cheek. I noticed her feet were still bare. She glanced down and blushed again. "I need a moment or two to finish getting ready and put these in water."

"I will put the flowers in water for you. You go finish getting ready." I took the roses back and she turned to the stairs and ran up them. I winced when I heard her trip on the top step but didn't fall.

"I'm fine," she yelled back down, earning a laugh from the older gentlemen, who were watching a game. I was beginning to hate the word, 'fine'.

"Good evening, Chief Swan and Chief Black." I greeted them on my way to the kitchen.

"Edward," Charlie answered me gruffly without looking up. Billy Black scowled at me then caught Jacob's eye. He wanted Jacob to warn me on behalf of the tribe.

I headed to the kitchen and pulled a vase off a top shelf in the cupboard. I heard the dog come in behind me. I continued to ignore him as I filled the vase with water and prepared the roses for the water. I had gotten long stems that had already been dethorned for her. No need for any more accidents. I placed the roses on the center of the table before turning.

"May I help you, Jacob," I asked him politely.

"I wanted to warn you on behalf on the pack to remember the treaty." He spoke like he had authority over me. I brushed it off because I didn't want to ruin tonight for Bella.

"I remember quite well since I was here when it was made." I went to pass him, but he blocked me.

"The treaty says bite, not kill." He glared.

"Again, I know. My I.Q. is relatively higher than yours. I have no problem understand the treaty." I smirked as his scowl deepened.

"Why be with her if you are not going to change her. You're ruining her shot at a real life."

"Bella knows she doesn't need to change for me. I'm not forcing her to be with me." I growled. "Now, if you will excuse me, we will be on our way." I walked past him and to the bottom of the stairs just as Bella was coming down. She had added red heels and the necklace I gave her in 1918. Alice had gotten it polished up for her. She had a black coat over her arm.

"You look beautiful, love." I complimented and her cheek turned as red as the dress. I took the coat from her and helped her into it.

"Thank you." She smiled shyly before taking arm like she would have back in my time. I don't know if it was a conscious decision or not. She seemed to keep some habits she had picked up during my time without realizing it.

"Ready to go?" I asked and she nodded. She turned slightly.

"I'm leaving," she called to Charlie.

"Not too late," Charlie called back. Bella rolled her eyes and headed to the door. I opened it for her and then moved my arm around her waist instead of having her hold my arm. I was taking every precaution to not let her slip on the ice. I'm sure the heels were Alice's idea.

"What are Jasper and Emmett doing in you car?" she asked looking ahead.

"We were on our way back from an errand when Alice called and said you disappeared on her. We came right here since we were not sure what the cause was," I explained.

"So you heard everything?" she asked. It sound more of a declarative then a question.

"We were not purposely trying to listen in. I just didn't think I should have interrupted your conversation," I continued. Hoping this wasn't when she would get mad. She just nodded.

"That's fine. I would have told you about it anyways." She shrugged as we got to the passenger door. Jasper stepped out and held it open as I helped Bella in. He then got in the back with Emmett.

"I hope I am not making the two of you late?" Bella frowned as she half turned in her seat.

"You're not. Do not worry about it." Jasper smiled at her. She turned back around and shivered slightly. I turned up the heat.

"Baby sister, do you think heels on ice are a smart idea for you?" Emmett snickered.

"It was either heels on ice while holding on to Edward or face the wrath of Alice. I thought I was making the best decision." Bella scowled, then reached for my hand, in which I happily laced my fingers with hers and held them over the console.

"Wise decision in deed," Jasper snickered.

"By the way, Em, I loved the hat," Bella started giggling. Emmett scowled in the back as Jasper cracked up laughing.

I pulled up to the front of the house, jumped out and rushed to Bella's side. I opened the door and helped her out. She tucked her small body into mine as I led her up the small walk then steps. We entered just as the girls came down the steps to greet the guys.

Alice looked over at Emmett and smirked.

"That boa did nothing for you," she snickered and Rose started to giggle. Emmett scowled as Rose grabbed his hand and started to drag him off to the kitchen.

"Emmett, I think you and I need to have a chat later," Carlisle said coming down the stairs.

"About what? He turned around.

"About your choice in clothing." Carlisle smirked; Esme was suppressing a giggle next to him.

"If you think that is bad, then you should have seen him dancing to the Macarena in the middle of the aisle." I snickered. Bella started giggling and pressed her face lightly into my chest to try and control it. The others weren't as nice.

"Alright, are you all done." Emmett pouted and left the room.

"We will see you later. Enjoy the night." Esme floated over giving Bella a hug before leaving with Carlisle.

"Emmett isn't really mad, is he?" Bella looked concerned, biting her lips as she looked in the direction he went.

"No, he's just being a baby because the tables were turned and he was the one being teased." I reassured her as I kissed her nose. She sighed in relief. "May I take your coat?"

"We are staying here?" Her eyebrows rose as she looked around and spotted the table for two set up by the fire place.

"Yes. I'm cooking dinner for you." I announced as I helped her off with her coat.

"That's so sweet." Bella turned and wrapped her arms around my waist; she tilted her head up to me. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her eager lips. When I pulled back she gave me an adorable pout that almost made me cave.

"I need to start dinner, if you want to eat." I kissed her forehead. She sighed but linked hands with me and started for the kitchen.

"Where do you think you are going?" I pulled her back slightly. "You're not allowed to help." I smiled at her. I wished for once she would let me take care of her rather then feel like she has to take care of herself.

"Am I allowed to watch," she asked leaning forward and played with my tie. She looked up at me through her lashes. With that look I was willing to give her the world.

"Yes," I led her into the kitchen and pulled out a stool at the counter out for her. Once she was seated I headed to the fridge and pulled out the containers of food that I started to prepare earlier today.

"What are you making?' She asked looking at the container on the counter as I reached up for a couple of pots.

"I'm making you homemade mushroom raviolis," I answered. She smiled more brightly so I assumed I have made a good decision.

I set to work, get the pans down and set the water so it will come to a boil. I then poured sauce from a jar into the other pan.

"I didn't make the sauce. You will have to teach me how sometime." I glanced over at her. She quickly hid a frown from me.

"Um, sure if you want," she shrugged her shoulders. I couldn't figure out what I did wrong.

"Tell me what you are thinking, beautiful." I implored. She didn't meet my eye as she answered.

"May I have something to drink?" She asked politely. She was avoiding the question but I wasn't going to push it.

"Of course, is Coke alright?" I asked. She nodded playing with the lid to the raviolis

I poured it into a glass and placed in front of her.

The water came to a boil and I added the raviolis. Bella watched me as I flittered about the kitchen.

"This is a nice change. I don't remember the last time someone has cooked for me." She rested an elbow on the table as she cupped her chin with her hand.

"I hope you let me do this more often, then. Although, I may require your help every now and then." I leaned across the table to kiss her nose.

She moved at the last second and the kiss landed on her lip. I got lost in the kiss and jumped back when I heard the water boil over. Bella giggled as she watched me rectify the situation. I turned off the burners and then drained the water out of the pot. I placed the raviolis on a plate then covered it with sauce. I tried to make the presentation as nice as possible. I picked up the plate and walked over to Bella and offered her my arm. She slid off the stool and grabbed her glass in the other hand. I led her back into the living room where I had the table set up in front of the fireplace. The candle was already lit; I assumed Alice must have done it before leaving. Also, Debussy was playing in the background softly.

I placed the plate down first, then pulled out her chair for her. She sat and waited until I sat down opposite of her before picking up her fork. I watched as she speared her first bite. I held my breath as she bit into it. She closed eyes and moaned. The things this girl does to me without even realizing.

"This is very good. Better than at the _Bella Italia," _she complimented me. I let out my breath then reached for her free hand. When I pulled it towards me I noticed something glittered on her hand. I turned it and saw her rings sparkle in the candlelight.

I met her eyes and she smiled shyly.

We didn't speak as she ate slowly. I was pleased to see her eat everything. She placed the fork down and squeezed my hand lightly.

"That was delicious, thank you." Her eyes were sparkling with love.

"You're welcome, Love." I moved swiftly to my feet and helped her to hers, then led her to the couch.  
>"I have presents for you too." Her eyes widen as she looked at the coffee table.<p>

"Edward, you are spoiling me," she pouted.

"I am your husband, it's allowed." I insisted, she sighed and walked away. Before I could ask her what she was doing she went to the end table and opened the drawer and pulled out a wrapped package. She turned and handed it to me.

"You didn't need to get me anything," I told her. She let out a giggle while rolling her eyes at me.

"If I have to accept yours, you need to accept mine." She teased as she sat on the couch and slipped her shoes off as she tucked her feet under her.

I sat next to her, then pulled her onto my lap. Her body felt warm and inviting as she snuggled into me. I could not help but to lean down and start kissing her again. Her hand automatically flew into my hair trying to tug my head closer to hers. I let my own hands slip up her sides and rest just under the swell of her breast. Her heart started to race as I moved my lips to her neck and collarbone gently licking her sweet skin. Her breathing was becoming heavier as I pulled back.

"Breathe, Love." I took a breath my self then adjusted her on my lap. She sighed then laid her head against my shoulder. I grabbed the first present off the table and handed it to her.

She took it, but then paused, holding it out to me. I started to frown; thinking that she was going to fight me on it; when she shyly asked, "Could you start it for me?" I realized she was being cautious about getting a paper cut. I tore a small hole then she took over from there. She pulled out the packet of papers and looked down at it.

"What are these?" she furrowed her brow.

"That is information on Mille and Thomas after they left Chicago," I told her, her eyes lit up with excitement. I knew she was worried about them. I had Jasper dig up information on them. He had found out that Jason Sutton was listed in the death toll from the epidemic in 1918.

"So they made it." Bella looked relieved. She flipped through the papers.

"They did." I kissed her temple. I showed her the last page. "I thought you might be interested in the family tree." She looked down at the papers.

"No way," She exclaimed starting to bounce a little in my lap.

"Way," I teased her. She scowled and stuck her tongue out at me, which only made me laugh harder.

"Mille and Thomas are my great great grandparents on Renée's side?" She was still looking at the paper in disbelief.

"Small world after all." I smirked and pulled on a loose curl from her hair. She placed the papers on the table.

"I will read the rest later." she told me. I handed her the next present. I already started the paper for her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I will go next, ladies first." I insisted. She tore the paper away and opened the velvet box. Inside were two rings; a plain silver male ring for me and the other was a delicate band for Bella. Hers was silver as well, with a bit of a design to look like it was twisted. On the top where the twists alternated between a plain silver strand to one that was etched with diamond chips. It was modest and demur like my Bella.

"One band is for me and the other is for you. It's your replacement wedding band. You can get away with wearing it everyday. If someone asks, you can always tell them it's a promise ring," I told her shyly. She kissed me on the cheek before placing the male ring on my finger. She then handed me the box as she took off her original wedding band. She held out her hand as I slipped the new one on.

"Thank you, it is beautiful," She kissed me chastely on the lips before handing me my present.

I opened the present and found two framed pictures. One was a family portrait we had taken not long before Bella came. The other was our engagement photo. I looked at her, she was biting her lip waiting for my reaction.

"Where did you get these?" I asked hugging her close to me.

"I took them from your room in 1918 and placed in the trunk. I thought you might want them again. A pity that I couldn't find your blankie," she teased kissing me right below the ear. I growled playfully and started tickling her rib cage. She squealed and tried to move away from me. I shifted her with one fast move so that she was on her back on the couch. I hovered over her, careful not to put any of my bodyweight on her. Her breathing became heavy and her eyes were lidded as she looked up at me.

"What am I to do with you, Mrs. Masen?" I leaned forward and let my breath wash over her face. Her pulse skyrocketed.

"Anything you want," she whispered huskily and tried to pull me down by my tie. I let her pull my lips to her, where I started kissing her vigorously and passionately. She was equal in her enthusiasm and dug her fingers in the hair at the nap of my neck clinging to me. Things grew more heated and her legs wrapped around my waist, pressing her heated body closer to me. I pulled back suddenly, sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"Sorry, that's too much for me right now." I breathed heavily. Bella turned pink and she sat up.

"That's okay," she whispered, looking down.

I stood and offered my hand to her.

"Would you dance with me?" I asked hesitantly. She put her delicate hand in mine and stood. I pulled her to an open spot, then into my arms. I held her close to me as we gently swayed to the music. Her head laid against my chest. I knew that I could never lose her again.

"Bella, do you still want to be changed?" I asked softly and I felt her body stiffen in my arms.

**A/N: A sweet start to Valentine's day. Things will heat up between these two. This is where the story is going to start to break off from one another. This is the last time both stories will be posted on the same night; from now one I will alternate postings on the different endings. **

**Thank You For the Reviews!**

**Preview:**

**I turned the water on and stepped in and let myself get wet under the jet spray. I reached for my shampoo when I hit Edward's bar of soap. It fell into the tub; I took a step back to find it and ended up slipping on it. I started to fall; I reached out to grab something to stop and ended up knocking all the bottles in with me as I landed with a heavy thud.**

"**Bella!" I heard Edward shout as he came charging into the bathroom.**

**Before I could respond he was in the shower with me.**


	6. Ch 29

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 29: Bar of Soap (BPOV)**

The night had been romantic and sweet. I loved the fact that Edward cooked for me rather than took me to some ridiculously overpriced restaurant, where I was the only eater.

I was enjoying dancing in his arms, more confident than I used to be after practicing the way we did back in 1918. I had my eyes closed as we swayed when Edward spoke.

"Bella, do you still want to be changed?" his velvety voice asked softly. My body froze in his arms. Did he just ask what I think he asked?

I hadn't brought it up, because I wasn't ready to fight with him over it. Obviously with him asking, it means he has been thinking about it. I pulled back, looked at him. He was looking down at me with a hopeful expression.

"What did you just ask me," I asked. I had to be sure I heard right. Maybe he thought I was getting cold and wanted to change my clothes.

"Do you still want to become a vampire," he asked looking nervous. He grabbed both my hands and held them in front of us. "I can't live my life without you, Bella. I want you for all eternity, if you will have me. I'm not trying to pressure you into this, if you say no I will understand…" I cut him off by placing a finger over his lips.

"You want me as a vampire?" I asked slowly. He nodded looking more nervous. I found myself bursting with joy that he finally wanted this too, that I didn't have to fight him on it.

"Yes," I squealed, probably sounding like Alice. I threw my arms around him and jumped up to wrap my legs around his waist. Luckily, he caught me and held me up so I did not fall. "Yes…Yes… Yes…" I started peppering his face with kisses in between yeses. I kissed his lips last, igniting the passion between us. I pulled back to catch my breath and Edward staring at me with black and hooded eyes. I was so overwhelmed tears sprang to my eyes. His eyes grew alarmed as he moved us to the couch and sat me on his lap.

"Bella, please don't cry, sweetheart. I don't want you to feel forced. You can say no. You can even change you mind anytime before the change. I don't want you to regret becoming a vampire," he rushed out trying to sooth me.

"That's not why I am crying. You asked me, that means you must really want me. You really do… not just today or tomorrow, but for eternity. That means everything to me. All this time I thought it was more than just what you thought would happen to my soul," I babbled. Edward's face broke into a breathtaking smile as he cupped my face with his hands.

"Yes, love, I want you. I truly do. I would be nothing without you." He kissed me again.

"When? When will you change me and it will be you right?" I asked hopping with excitement in his lap.

"Relax. I will be the one to change you if you want me to. As for the time frame, I wasn't thinking any time before this summer, later if you want. The story can be we are going away to college together." He stilled me with his hands on my hips.

"I do not want you to change your mind so maybe it should be sooner," I suggested. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not going to change my mind, if that is what you are worried about. Waiting makes more sense, so your disappearance is not as noticeable. The wolves are already suspicious that it will happen. I also want Carlisle nearby just in case." Edward frowned as he started to play with one of my hands. "I also want you to get a chance to have more time with your parents. After you are changed you will not be able to see them anymore."

"How long will it take me to get control? If it doesn't take too long I can see them after that," I answered.

"No, Love, you can't. Not without them noticing the changes in you. They would definitely notice your eyes and why you are suddenly graceful. We will have to kill you off to them, in a sense, not long after if not immediately." He teased about my balance issues to make the situation more light hearted. I would miss my parents, but I needed to be with Edward more.

"As for your control, everyone tends to be different. Rose has never slipped in that sense like Carlisle. But, than you have Jasper who has been a vampire for close to 140 years, about 55 of them trying our diet, and he still struggles. It nearly broke him when he almost killed you because he looks at you as his baby sister. I think your determination and your stubbornness will work in your favor though." He nuzzled my cheek lightly with his nose. I thought over everything he said.

"You don't have to be changed, love. I'm going to stay with you no matter what. You can even go to college first if you want," he promised.

"I still want to be changed though. Sometimes it feels like I don't fit in this world. I always felt the odd person out. Ever since I met you it seems like I belong with you and in your world. I feel more at ease there than in my own. This summer will be fine for me. I wanted to able to look about the same age as you if I was to go to school with you in the future." I shifted so I was straddling his lap. "I want this, please do not doubt that." I leaned in to kiss him just as my cell phone went off. I groaned as I pulled back. I slipped off his lap and stumbled slightly to head for my phone.

"Hi, Dad," I told him looking at the clock. It was a full hour before I was suppose be home.

"Hey, Bells, I'm sorry to interrupt your evening." Charlie answered gruffly something sounded off in his voice.

"That's okay, Dad. Is everything okay?" I asked sitting back on the couch next to Edward.

"Actually, a situation has come up. Harry Clearwater has past away from a heart attack. I'm going to spend the night down in La Push. Do you know if Esme or Carlisle are home?"

"No, they aren't. I think they're still out to dinner." That was partially true.

"Ahh, do you think it might be possible for you to spend the night there? I am not comfortable with you being home alone." He sounded awkward in asking.

"I'm sure it will be fine dad. I will just kick Edward out of his room," I told him as I winked at Edward. He had a grin on his face.

"Edward's room?" Charlie was starting to sound a bit suspicious.

"Yes, if I bunk with Alice, I will probably wake up with rollers in my hair or my toes painted. " I snickered and Edward stifled his laughter.

"Oh I see. Well call me if there are any problems with you staying." Charlie cleared his throat.

"I will, Dad. I'm sorry to hear about Harry." We hung up.

"I guess, I'm here for the night, as long as that is okay?" I turned to Edward. He smirked and shook his head.

"Bella, you're welcome here any time. This is your home too." He smiled at me.

"Since there is no rush to get back, will you play the piano for me?" I asked.

"I would love to." Edward smiled gently as he picked me up and carried me to the piano.

"Any requests," he asked as I watched his fingers dance across the keys.

"My lullaby, please." I leaned against him as he played it flawlessly.

"Your playing has improved," I praised him as leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Well, I have had plenty of free time to practice." Edward sighed at the end of the song.

He then started the first few notes of **Let Me Call You Sweetheart.**

"Sing it with me, sweetheart," he asked.

"You can't be serious. My singing voice is horrible." I shuddered. My voice would surly clash with his.

"On the contrary, you have a very sweet voice. I have already heard it, remember." Edward stopped playing and looked down at me. My cheeks burned under his stare.

"I think the fever made you delusional." I ruffled his hair.

"No, in fact it soothed me. It is my last memory from that time," Edward whispered as his fingers ghosted my cheek. "Please, angel?"

"I don't know the words, that's why I sang the Bangles to you rather then a song from that time." I looked away from his dazzling eyes.

"It was a rather interesting choice." Edward chuckled at the memory. He reached forward and placed some music on the stand.

"Words, my dear. Now, no more excuses." Edward indicated. "It's either sing or be tickled again," he threatened. I actually didn't mind where tickling led to last time.

"Hmmm…" I paused and cocked my head like I was really thinking about it.

"Bella," Edward reached over and started to tickle me lightly. I let out a squeal and pulled back. Edward was looking quite amused and proud of himself.

"Fine, I will sing," I huffed. He started playing again. I sang softly so my voice wouldn't clash with his so drastically. When we finished he wrapped his arms around me and started to kiss me. He slowly moved me to his lap. I shifted myself until I was straddling his waist. I was waiting for him to stop us but it didn't come. I decided to push the limits a little. I licked his bottom lip. He pulled back.

"Bella…" He pleaded in a whisper.

"You're not afraid I am going to bite you again, are you? My teeth aren't dangerous." I kissed the corner of his mouth and then his lips again. Hoping he understood what I meant. Edward let out a small groan before returning the kiss. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I didn't hesitate opening my mouth to him. His tongue slipped into my mouth slowly and started to caress mine. They entwined and danced together perfectly.

Edward pulled me tighter to him, one hand traveled from my shoulder down my side to my waist then slid and cupped my butt and he squeezed slightly. I let out a moan then a small shiver of desire from his touch. My heart started beating rapidly.

He pulled back and suddenly we were both standing. Luckily he held on to my arm because I was a little dazed at the moment. I was a bit out of breath too.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cold." Edward looked away ashamed.

"Edward…" I tried to reassure him that shiver wasn't because I was cold, but he interrupted.

"I'm going to clean things up. Why don't you go up stairs and get settled for the evening." He zipped away to collect my plate. I sighed and headed for the stairs. I stopped on the first step and turned.

"Edward." He paused and turned to me before entering the kitchen. "Just so you know, your touch has never made me cold. In fact, just the opposite." I turned and started up the steps slightly wiggling my hips. Hopefully it didn't look to pathetic. I didn't look back just in case it did. I headed slowly to his room taking my time.

After I walked into his room, or maybe I should start saying our room since Alice has taking it upon herself to take some of it over for me, I went to the top drawer to peruse the lace and satin that Alice had gotten. I was on a bit of a high for several reasons.

I knew Edward really wanted me; he wanted to change me too. I felt confident enough to push the intimacy a bit. He did agree to try, but we had to go slow, so maybe there was something in the drawers that were better than my usual ware, but didn't exactly scream 'I want sex'.

As I opened the drawer, there was a note from Alice on top._ Bathroom, behind the door! _ I couldn't decide whether I should be grateful or disturbed that Alice saw this moment.

I stepped in the bathroom and looked behind the door. The first thing I spotted was a deep blue satin robe on the hook, under it was a blue satin baby doll. It was fairly modest for how they come: backless, but the front should cover everything. I figured why not, Edward has technically seen me in less.

I turned and decided to take a shower first. I slipped out of my current dress and hung it next to the robe on the door. I then placed the jewelry on a small shelf Edward had in there. I took my hair down fast putting the pins in the top drawer.

I turned the water on and stepped in and let myself get wet under the jet spray. I reached for my shampoo when I hit Edward's bar of soap. It fell into the tub. I took a step back to find it and ended up slipping on it. I started to fall, reached out to grab something to stop me and ended up knocking all the bottles in with me as I landed with a heavy thud.

"Bella!" I heard Edward shout as he came charging into the bathroom. Before I could respond he was in the shower with me.

"Are you alright?" His eyes traveled over my body. I felt myself blush and unable to answer. He was shirtless and only in his pants from earlier. "Bella, did you hit your head?" He reached out and gently felt my head.

"I'm not hurt. I slipped on the soap and took everything down with me. It sounded louder than it was." I muttered and blushed more. I couldn't help, but stare at his abs. Edward nodded then seemed to become aware of his surroundings.

"I'm sorry." He looked embarrassed as he stood and turned his back.

"Wait, please stay." I shocked myself by saying it out loud.

"Bella, I am not sure if that is a good idea." He looked over his shoulder only at my eyes.

"Why not? We are married. We agreed to try to be more intimate in small steps. This might be a good one." I bit my lip, then looked down and crossed my arms in front of my chest feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed and please do not hide yourself from me." Edward had turned back around and lifted my chin until I met his eyes. "We can try, but if it gets too much for either of us, we need to stop." I nodded as I dropped my arms and reached forward to wrap my hands around his waist. I looked down and realized Edward had removed the last of his clothing.

Edward had always been very well endowed. That was something I would never forget. However, it seems that since Edward was now a vampire he has grown longer and thicker than before. He was standing full attention for me.

"Wow," I mumbled. I heard Edward chuckle. I looked up, his eyes were dark and he was smirking at me.

"Turn. I want to wash your hair," Edward ordered. I turned obediently I heard the click of the bottle and then Edward stepped up behind me and started massaging my head and running his fingers through my hair. I sighed in contentment and leaned back feeling his body against mine. I closed my eyes as his lips brushed over my collar bone and neck. I let out and moan. I felt him turn me slightly to rinse my hair,

"You use this instead of soap right?" Edward's voice was husky as he held up the bottle of body wash for me to see.

"Yes, and a loofah." I pointed to the purple ball. He looked at it then appeared to be thinking hard about something. He opened the bottle and poured some soap into his hand. He then rubbed his hands together.

"We promised to explore, right?" He stepped forward then started running his hands up my arms. I let out a low moan at the contact. My arms went around his neck as I felt my knees grow weak. I grew even more lightheaded as Edward's hands continued to ghost over my body. He met my eyes as his hands started to rub and caress my breasts.  
>"Edward," my breath hitched. His hands continued to knead and then his fingers brushed one my nipples and they grew hard. His other hand slipped to my butt and squeezed it. I moaned loudly.<p>

"You like that, love," Edward whispered seductively in my ear, then licked the water off my neck.

"Mmm, yes," I gasped out. "Please." I begged. Edward growled lowly and I looked into his dark lustful eyes. The way they looked made me want to come right there.

"Mine," Edward growled as he pressed himself into me. His erection was hard and pushing against my stomach. His hand moved down and gently cupped between my legs.

"Yours," I moaned. Edward's mouth came heatedly down on mine and his tongue entered my mouth. He pushed me into the wall lifting me slightly then hitched one of my legs over his hip and ground into me. I whimpered in excitement as I felt him brush my entrance. I didn't expect us to go this far. Suddenly I was alone and Edward was on the other side of the shower.

"Edward, I am sorry I didn't intend to push you that far." I whispered, staying against the wall for support.

"You don't need to apologize. We both got carried away. Just give me a moment." Edward looked at me. He took another few breaths before stepping towards me again.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. I nodded.

"So, do I get to return the favor?" I asked seductively running my hand up his bare chest. He caught my hand and brought it too his lips.

"Next time. I am barley in control right now." I started to pout before I realized what he said.

"Next time," I asked and he smirked down at me.

"Yes, I promise." Edward reached over and shut off the water, got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then held a towel out to me. I stepped out and into the towel as he wrapped it around me. He then took another towel and started to rub my hair. Dropping the towel he pulled me into his arms and started to kiss me passionately.

"That was amazing. You smell so good wet." He breathed into my neck. "I can't wait until I do not have to be careful with you." I started to blush.

He pulled back and let me go looking a bit sheepish himself.

"I am going to go get dressed." He told me before leaving the room. He closed the door behind him.

I quickly dried off and then dressed in the baby doll and robe before I could think about it. I didn't bother looking in the mirror before stepping out into his room.

I heard a sharp intake of breath as Edward stood riveted near the bed with his jaw slack as he stared at me

"Does it look all right? Alice left me a note saying to put it on." I felt self conscious as I looked down.

"You look better than all right. You look sexy." Edward answered then ran a hand through his hair.

"It's not too much is it? I could change?" I asked I still haven't moved from my spot.

"No, you're fine," Edward came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Besides, those holey t-shirts are not always better," Edward grinned evilly.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I exclaimed shocked that he thought of those things back then.

"Isabella Marie Swan Masen," His eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Who are you and what have you done with the stogy gentleman?"

"Stogy?" Edward laughed, looking amused.

"Yes, you never talked to me before like this." I accused light heartedly.

"Well, the seventeen year old boy in me used to fantasize about his beautiful girl who looked innocently sweet, but alluring in holey shirts. Now he has a sexy goddess of a wife wrapped in satin that he wants to play with in our bed." Edward smirked than scooped me up and ran us to the bed before I could speak. I couldn't help but hope that we were not done yet. He laid me down then quickly was next to me

"I though you had enough for one evening?" I whispered as I ran my hand up his chest. He let out a half moan half purr. He stilled my hand then shifted me so I was laying on him like I do when I sleep.

"I have. You should be getting some sleep." He started to hum.

"Tease," I mumbled before yawning.

"I could say the same." Edward ran his hand down my bare back before squeezing my bottom. "I should get Alice something nice for Christmas this year." Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Buy her two." I leaned up and kissed him just under her jaw. Edward nodded before humming again.

"Edward, thank you for everything. You made this Valentine's Day very special."

"You are quite welcome. I enjoyed everything today too. I love you, my sweetheart." He breathed into my ear.

"I love you too, sweet knight," I yawned and drifted off in his arms.

**A/N: Things are going to start to heated for these two. Bella has gained more confidence in knowing officially that Edward wants to change her.**

**I don't own ****Let me Call you Sweetheart.**

**Preview:**

"**Careful, Bella, you don't need another sprained ankle." Emmett snickered I scowled at him.**

"**Very funny." Then I glared at Edward. "You told them about that?" I was a little annoyed and here I was being nice about when he had been drunk.**

"**It not like you falling is anything new." Edward smirked as he let go of me after righting me. **

"**Haa haa, maybe so. But it would new news for me to say something like… you being drunk and falling three stories into the bushes." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.**

"**Edward, did what?" Rose the others stopped laughing and looked at me with eager faces.**


	7. Ch 30

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 30 Chicago (BPOV). **

I couldn't help but bounce in my seat slightly as the plane made its decent to Chicago. I was excited to see the city again and to see the changes, to see the house where Edward and I fell in love again, or for the first time, depending how you look at.

We had spent the first few days with my mom. Edward's 'siblings' were with us for the vacation. My mother was disappointed they had rain on their visit, which, little did she know, is why they came. She tried talking us both into a college down there, however when she found out I had gotten into Dartmouth and Northwestern, she was still pleased. Our reasoning for cutting the visit short was so we could visit the colleges. That was the only reason Charlie was okay with me going to Chicago, he thought I would share a room with Alice. Little did either of my parents know we had already decided on Dartmouth. We found an area that was far enough away from the small town of Hanover that should be safe for my change. We were using Northwestern as an excuse to my parents to visit Chicago.

Edward chuckled beside me and rubbed my leg underneath the lap blanket, trying to calm me down as I eagerly bounced slightly in the seat besides him. His hand slowly crept up and under the skirt I was wearing and rested it on my thigh, a rather bold move for him. I glanced at him and he had a smirk on his face. My closet had grown more in the skirts and dresses department and, though Edward never verbally said anything, I could tell he was pleased by the change.

As promised, Edward and I have grown more intimate with one another, although, we were usually alone when we did. So when Edward's finger brushed against my panties, I bit my lip to stop from moaning. Jasper cleared his throat from the seat in front of us and Alice started giggling. I turned bright red as Edward retracted his hand and placed it on top of the blanket and held my hand. I scowled at him and he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Edward, I never thought I would have to tell you to behave," I hissed under my breath. The others started to snicker.

He leaned over and kissed my neck and then whispered in my ear.

"Are you complaining?" I struggled to keep a stern face, but it was hard to. It was unfair the power he had over me, especially when he tried to dazzle me. Edward smiled smugly before he went back to his book.

"Excuse me, miss, I was wondering if you need anything that I could help with?" A cocky looking steward was leaning in towards me stressing the word 'need'. He had blonde hair and what looked like bleached teeth and a fake tan. Edward growled beside me and he tensed.

"I am fine. If I am in need of anything my husband will take care of me," I answered, barley giving him a glance.

"Husband? I would have thought he was your brother." The guy was not giving up.

"My brother is over there." I pointed at Emmett. The guy half turned to the giant who was glaring at him in disgust. He stumbled backwards hitting Jasper's elbow hard. The man winced and looked down to apologize only to see Jasper also glaring at him.

"And I am her brother-in-law. If she needs anything I am sure between the three of us we will be able to handle it. Now, why don't you get back to your actual job before I report you for improper conduct," Jasper hissed. The man coward away and we didn't see him for the remainder of the flight.

When we arrived we didn't waste anytime collecting our luggage and rental car and head to the hotel. It was late in the evening and tomorrow we would start exploring the city.

I looked at the car and noticed there were some drastic changes since 1918, mainly in building size. Obviously, I was prepared for a more modern looking city, but I couldn't help feel nostalgic for the old city.

We drove up to the Drake Hotel where we were staying. The guys went up to the desk to check in as I stayed with Rose and Alice in the lobby. I could already tell by the lobby that it was an elegant place.

Alice started giggling and she shot a glance at the boys.

"What?" Rose asked look at the pixie. I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye look at her and shook his head. She sighed then rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, he got the best suite here didn't he," I asked knowing that he had to be up to something. Alice nodded and I groaned internally. He was always going to go overboard.

The guys headed back to us. Edward's smile seemed a bit hesitant as he eyed me carefully. I think he was waiting for me to throw a fit. A year ago I would have, but all it would do is put us both in bad moods. I wanted to enjoy this weekend so if Edward was going to spoil me I would let him. We can always talk later about not always going overboard.

I smiled as he approached and his face broke out into a bigger smile.

"The bellhop is going to show us to our rooms," Edward informed us as a young male, probably in his twenties, wheeled a cart over to us. The guys helped him load up the cart, then he led the way over to the elevators. Not surprisingly we went all the way up to the top floor.

All the way up in the elevator it was hard to miss that our bellhop was checking out Jasper. Edward had his head buried into my hair and he looked disgusted. Jasper appeared uncomfortable as he kept shifting uncomfortably and tried to put Alice in between them. Rose and Emmett looked highly amused.

We stepped out on the top floor, followed the bellhop to the first suite door where he opened the door and handed Jasper the key.

"May I help you with your bags, sir?" He looked at Jasper suggestively.

"I can get them, thank you." Jasper said curtly. As he pulled the bags off the cart; the bellhop watched Jasper's butt as he bent over. I couldn't help but to giggle. I turned my head and buried it in Edward's chest. I wasn't the only one who found it funny. Emmett let out a booming laugh and the bellhop's head shoot up as he turned bright red. As soon as Jasper had the bags off the cart the bellhop led us down a bit where he stopped and opened the door and handed Emmett the key. Before he could ask, Emmett pulled their things off the cart and followed Rose into the room, without so much as a word to the bellhop.

Our room was the last stop. I noticed a small plaque that said Princess Diana Suite.

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from say anything that I would later regret. The bellhop opened the door and led us in. He quickly unloaded the cart and handed Edward the key. I saw Edward hand him a tip for everyone. I turned to explore the room.

I have never been in such an elegant room. It was beautiful with classy décor, it was also too fancy. I was worried that I shouldn't touch anything. I took off my jacket and walked over to look out the windows. I could see the hustle and bustle of the city. I felt Edward's arms snake around me as he pressed his chest against me. I felt his lips trail along my neck and my pulse started to race.

"The room is beautiful." I turned to wrap my arms around his neck.

"You like it?" Edward sounded excited as he pulled back to study my face.

"Everything is just so elegant. Please, promise me you will not let me damage anything," I answered glancing over at the antique looking high-end furniture.

"Of all things to be worried about." Edward sighed. He looked into my eyes. "I wanted the best for you. I never gave you a proper honeymoon or even a proper wedding night. I wanted to make up for that." Edward's eyes grew a bit sad.

"I never said I didn't like it. I'm just a bit nervous with my history of gracefulness. This is very sweet of you. And you have nothing to make up for. I happened to enjoy our wedding night and I ready when you are for a repeat performance." I raised myself up onto my tip toes as I kissed him hard on the lips. He started to kiss me back and his tongued traced my lower lip pleading for entrance. I opened and his tongue danced with mine. I felt myself being picked up and my legs wrapped around his waist. I was only vaguely aware of him moving into a new room.

I felt him dip us down and I was being pressed into a soft mattress. His body stayed firmly against mine without any of his weight. He pulled back from my lips and started kissing my neck and sucked lightly on the pulse point.

"Edward," my breath hitched and I moaned. My fingers dug into his hair and I pulled him close. I heard a moan come from him as he pulled back away and on to his knees. I watched him from my pillow trying to catch my breath. His eyes remained on mine and they were dark and hooded and filled with lust and adoration.

I had to break the stare as I glanced around the bedroom. There was a high posted bed and the décor was much like the front room. I couldn't concentrate because I could feel Edward's eyes watching me.

"It's beautiful here." I whispered, then looked at him. He shrugged and finally spoke.

"I find hard it to find anything beautiful compared to you," Edward answered. I blushed as I sat up.

"If it's not too much to ask, can we stay in tonight and relax?" I asked hoping to take it easy and maybe get a little more time alone.

"That's fine. Would you like to order room service since you didn't eat on the plane," Edward asked and I nodded.

After ordering I decided to take a shower while waiting. I wanted to get the grime of traveling of me. I grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom.

"Wow," I breathed out looking at the vast bathroom. It was bigger than my room at Charlie's, in fact maybe even be bigger than Edward's room.

"What is it?" Edward appeared from behind me. I pointed to the huge bathtub.

"You're going to have to come in with me so I don't drown." Edward rolled his eyes, but smirked.

"I do, do I?" He looked at me mischievously as he took a couple of steps towards me.

"Yes, I need to return that favor from Valentine's Day." I rubbed his chest and leaned into him. I watched as his eyes grew dark again.

"I will be right back. Don't start without me." Edward kissed me then left the bathroom with vampire speed. I shrugged and started the water, making the water hotter than normal. I started to undress and was about to wrap a towel around me when I felt Edward come up behind. He planted a kiss on my shoulder and then picked me up bridal style and stepped into the tub. He settled us into the water with me in between his legs.

I immediately tried to go behind him.

"What are you doing?" Edward tried to stop me, but I managed to get behind him and raised up on my knees.

"It is my turned to wash your hair first," I answered. While I reached for the bottle of shampoo, Edward fiddled with some buttons. There was a sudden swishing sound and the water started to move. Startled, I grabbed on to his shoulders.

"What did you do?" I accused as I watched the water start whirling.

"It is a whirlpool tub, Bella... do you want me to stop it?" Edward glanced back at me.

"No, just a lot different than the claw-foot tub," I teased as started massage his head. Edward closed his eyes and he started to purr.

"We wouldn't be able to do this in that tub my parent's had." Edward's voice sounded rough.

"Sure, we could've, it just would've been tighter quarters." I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek. His eyes opened as he eyed me with contemplation. I giggled as I went back to washing his hair.

"Seductress," Edward mumbled, I took a cup full of water and dumped it over his head. Edward grumbled and then shook his head aggressively spraying me with water. I squealed which made him let out a deep throat laugh.

I suds up my hands and started to rub Edward's back. He sighed in content and closed his eyes again. I slowly shifted again until I was kneeling in front of him. I suds up my hands again and started rubbing his chest vigorously. A deep rumble sounded in his chest vibrating under my fingers.

"Bella," he moaned and I felt myself started to tinkle with anticipation. I looked down as something brushed my thigh. Edward was clearly enjoying the attention. I looked up to meet Edward's midnight eyes filled with desire and lust. I suddenly found myself with my back to Edward. Before I could protest he started washing my hair with care. He then piled it on top of my head. He peppered the back of my neck with kisses sucking lightly. I moaned and leaned back into him. I took my arm and wrapped it behinds his neck arching my back into him and tilted my head to the side. Edward continued to kiss my neck as his hands came to the front and kneed my breasts. I gasped and moaned again.

"Ahhh, Edward." I whimpered.

"Edward, what?" he growled.

"Please….more," I panted. He turned me again and I was straddling him in the water. He immediately plunged his tongue into my mouth. I sucked on his tongue eagerly and caressed our tongues together. His hips bucked into mine and a rhythm of our hips sent the water splashing out of the tub. He never entered me, but that did not keep the sensation from building. I felt a tightening before my release and I saw stars as I gripped onto Edward's shoulders. Edward growled as he shook fists clenched at his sides, then stilled. We were both gasping for air and Edward lifted me out of the tub. My knees felt weak as I held onto him. He lovingly dried my body and then dressed me.

"That was amazing." I blushed.

"Yes, it was. I am sure you are hungry, get yourself into bed and I will go get your food." Edward kissed my cheek as he pulled on his lounge pants.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me they came in while were...ah…busy." I blushed.

"No worries, my love. I recalled them and asked them to leave it outside the door." Edward chuckled. He swept into his arms and carried me to the bed.

"Edward, if you ever want to buy a whirlpool tub, I would never complain. In fact, I would have to thank you repeatedly." I bit his ear lobe softly.

"Bella, we have gone far enough tonight." Edward whispered softly his voice sounded like it was struggling. He laid me down on the bed. "But rest assured, you will be getting your tub." Edward kissed my hand before leaving the room. I couldn't help but giggle as I leaned back into the pillows and sighed in contentment.

The new day was overcast, but the weatherman promised it wasn't supposed to rain. I had woken up excited to explore the city and got dressed in jeans and a soft blue sweater that clung to my curves.

I ate my breakfast then was ready to go. Edward was all smiles as he led us from the room. We met the others in the hall. They were interested in seeing Edward's childhood home too. Alice looked down and scowled at my sneakers.

"We are doing a lot of walking today, Alice. I want to be comfortable," I told her before she could say anything. There was no way I was wearing heels today. My feet would be hurting by the end of the day. Heck, even the shoes from 1918 were even more comfortable than heels.

"Fine, at least your clothes are better than they use to most of the time." She huffed before dragging Jasper towards the elevators. Edward rolled his eyes and offered me his arm. It became more of a custom to do that than to hold hands in public.

Once out on the street we followed Edward. His parent's house, or technically our house, was not that far away. It was just under a mile. Just beyond that was the park we used to go to. Edward promised me the park was still there and had not been built on.

We came to his parent's house and the façade had not changed much over the years, probably due to the fact that it was brick instead of wood. The house was vacant for the time being, so Edward led us right up and in. I glanced around to see what had changed and it was the same. The house was mostly bare, gone was the décor and ambiance that made this place the home that I stayed in for four months. The floor plan hadn't changed as I walked down the hall and made the mistake of walking into the sitting room. It was most likely the living room to people today. The room was painted a bold contemporary red that clashed with the architecture of the room.

"Ugh. I think this house may be in need for Esme to restore it." Alice frowned.

Edward scowled as he looked around.

"I may need to have a new stipulation that renters can't paint without permission from now on." Edward led me out of the room into the dinning room. In there it had been painted contemporary too. I was starting to feel let down, I wasn't so sure if I wanted to explore the rest of the house.

The kitchen was next and I had expected that the appliances to be new. Expecting a stove or ice box to be here after eighty plus years would have been ridiculous.

I led the way up to the second floor by the servant stairs.

"I will warn you now all these room have been changed to bedrooms. I had the third floor blocked off from renters." That, at least, gave me hope my bedroom hadn't been changed. After going into the first room, that had been library, I did not want to look anymore. The beautiful shelves with all the books were gone. In its place were vibrant yellow walls. Who rented this place?

"I want to see upstairs." I pulled on Edward's arms towards the stairs. He nodded and went with me. At the top of the third floor there was a door and a padlock that hadn't been there before. With an easy flick of his wrist Edward broke the lock and opened the door for me to go first.

I headed straight for my old room. I took a deep breath before entering the room. The room was the same. I sighed in relief. My bed, the vanity and the bedside table were all there. Even the pitcher and bowl. Someone had thrown heavy dust cloths over them. Alice went around and removed them. I coughed with the dust she kicked up. She gave me an apologetic look.

I walked over to the vanity and sat down, touching the smooth surfaces under my finger tips. I pulled open the drawer and found my brush and comb that I had used daily as well as some combs. There were still even strands of my hair in the bristles, which made it seem even more real.

"Do you want the vanity?" Edward asked coming up behind me. I looked up at him in the mirror.

"I do, but I don't want you to go to any trouble," I answered. Besides, I was trying to see how it would work in Edward's room. It wouldn't exactly go.

"It won't be any trouble if you want it. We can easily get it shipped. Though I think you should send it to the house in New Hampshire," Alice answered. She was looking at the pitcher and bowl.

"Alright," I agreed putting the brush back into the drawer. I stood and walked over to the closet and opened the door. I was half expecting my dresses to be there. But they weren't.

We eventually ended out in the yard. I was excited to see the gazebo was still there and it seemed to be in decent condition. I hurried over and tripped over nothing. Edward grabbed me before I hit the ground. The others started laughing.

"Careful, Bella, you don't need another sprained ankle." Emmett snickered.

I scowled at him. "Very funny." Then I glared at Edward. "You told them about that?" I was a little annoyed and here I was being nice about when he had been drunk.

"Its not like you falling is anything new." Edward smirked as he let go of me after righting me.

"Haa haa, maybe so. But it would be new news for me to say something like… you being drunk and falling three stories into the bushes." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Edward, did what?" Rose and the others stopped laughing and looked at me with eager faces.

"Bella…" Edward pleaded.

"What, you do not think they should know what an amusing and handsy drunk you were?" I raised my eyebrow taking a step back from him towards Alice.

"I was not handsy. I was a complete gentleman." Edward gave me a stern look.

"Please, since when does a gentleman pinch his date's butt in the middle of the dance floor?" I giggled.

"They don't, but it is still funny." Alice giggled.

"Edward, shame on you. I should tell Esme." Rose giggled.

"How did he get in the position to fall into the bushes?" Jasper asked looking up, eyeing my old room.

"After we got home, instead of going to bed like he was suppose to, he came out here and started to pretend that he was Romeo, even quoting from the balcony scene." I shook my head lightly. "He then proceeded to climb the trellis with roses in hand."

"Aww!" Rose and Alice giggled in sync. "He then refused to get down without a kiss. I did, because I was afraid he was going to fall, he then let's go of the trellis and fell, landing in the bush." The others burst out laughing. I succumbed to my own laughter. I went up to the gazebo and stood on the step looking in, remembering all the afternoons and early evenings Edward and I had in there. We had also been married here. I turned to look at him to make he wasn't too upset. Edward stood there and took it all in good humor.

"Are you done," he asked. I nodded.

"Real smooth, Edward." Emmett clapped him on the back.

"What can I say, but I fell hard for her." Edward walked over and took my hand to kiss it.

"Okay, that is getting too mushy for me. What are we doing next?" Emmett looked antsy.

"Shopping," Alice squealed. I frowned a bit. Edward looked at me before speaking.

"You four go ahead. Miss Swan, will you go for a walk with me to the park?" Edward asked, not taking his eyes of me.

"Yes, Mr. Masen, I will." I giggled at his formality. I looked up and the others were gone. Edward offered me his arm and I took it as we headed out. We walked the familiar, but different path, to the park. There were more cars than there were back then too. We crossed the street and Edward stopped at the corner before the park entrance.

"Do you know where we are?" Edward asked.

"The spot where we first met in 1918 and where you proposed," I answered proudly as he took both of my hands in his. Edward nodded and looked nervous. He took a deep breath and knelt down one knee.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked. Edward gave my hands a brief kiss before speaking.

"Isabella, you know how much I love you. My life without you is meaningless and empty. You're the sunshine in my life and my soul's reason for existing. I want another chance at marrying you properly, in front of all of our family and friends. Isabella Marie Swan, will you please, marry me again." I looked into his eyes and I wondered if I was strong enough to stand up to my parents for this. Maybe if we took this step Charlie would maybe be mad, but he would back off being team Jacob. It was also a help that Renée did seem to like Edward, maybe she wouldn't take it so hard.

"Bella?" Edward called pulling me back to reality.

"Sorry," I shook my head to clear it and Edward's smile dropped and he appeared crushed. I realize the implications of my words too late.

"No, no, not sorry 'I don't want to marry you again'. I want to marry you again. I was apologizing for my delay," I rushed out. "Yes, Edward, I will marry you again. As long as you protect me from your sister and Charlie." Edward swiftly jumped to his feet and spun me in a circle.

"Thank you, love." Edward pulled me close and started kiss me hard and passionately on the street corner. I got lost in our own world as I pulled his head closer to me. The blaring of car horns made me pull back from Edward.

"Opps," I giggled and turned red when I realized we just gave people a free show.

Edward looked slightly flustered as he started to lead me towards the park.

We were silent until we reached the spot where our bench was. The bench looked brand new so it wasn't the same bench.

We sat down and Edward wrapped one arm around me, keeping me close.

"I get Charlie may not be happy. But Rose would be fine with us getting married again. She's not against it as she once was." Edward pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"That is good to know, but I wasn't talking about Rose. I was talking about Alice." I leaned my head on his shoulder as I snuggled into his side.

"Alice?" Edward appeared amused.

"Please, I am surprised we couldn't hear her squeal in delight from here. She must be dying to plan a real wedding." I met his eyes as he look down at me. His eyes were twinkling with joy.

"Actually, right now, she is trying to decide between Prada or Jimmy Choo shoes." Edward chuckled. I didn't realize he could hear her from here.

"You mean she's not going to get both?" I laughed. Edward shrugged, his eyes still twinkled, but his face became more serious.

"It's our wedding. Whatever, you want you get. No matter what Alice says," Edward promised.

"Surgical masks it is then," I teased. Edward let out a hearty laugh before kissing me lightly.

"I want to show your something before we go get you something to eat." Edward pointed to the dedication plaque on the bench I looked down.

**Mr. & Mrs. Edward Masen Jr.**

**September 16, 1918**

My fingers traced the engraving. The date was our wedding date. It was a very romantic gesture.

"When was this done?" I asked feeling a bit misty eyed.

"Recently. I wanted to surprise you," Edward's voice sounded a bit chocked with emotion.

"I love it," not caring if there were on lookers as I crawled on to his lap and kissed him passionately.

**A/n: Some intimacy in this chapter. The truth comes out about Edward's little drunken stunt. Another wedding proposal.. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank You For All Reviews**

**Preview:**

"**All set. As I figured my mother was thrilled." Angela rolled her eyes and giggled as she buckled up. My phone went off again and put the truck into drive and started for La Push.**

"**I think that is your phone. I know it is not mine." Angela spoke up.  
>"I know it is probably Edward and I don't want to continue to argue. I will call him tonight." I sighed. <strong>


	8. Ch 31

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 31 Trash Detail (BPOV)**

I threw my things a little too forcefully back into the locker. It was the Monday after spring break and I had to head off to La Push now. Or at least I was suppose to. The weather had been down pouring yesterday and Charlie let me off, but I had to go today to make up for it.

This morning Edward and I ended up in our first fight since he had been back. It was a doozy of a fight too. He was adamant that I shouldn't be going to La Push. He didn't want me anywhere near Jacob. Not that I blamed him. Jacob and mine friendship has been kaput as of late. However, Edward couldn't understand I was going because Charlie was punishing me.

The fact that he thought he could order me around this way irritated me. I know that I was his wife, but to try to forbid me from doing something caused me to blow up. We still hadn't gotten the issue resolved when he and Alice left after lunch due to the sun.

I was still planning on going. He was going to be furious, I knew that, but not going meant Charlie would be mad. I was trying to please Charlie so when I announced the engagement he might be more agreeable. The fact that it felt like Edward did not trust me hurt.

I slammed my locker shut a little too harshly. Angela was waiting on the other side and jumped.

"Sorry, Angela." I shrugged my bag over my shoulder.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit upset." She seemed genuinely concerned.

"No, not really. Edward is upset with me. I have to go La Push today and do trash detail on the beach as punishment for my motorcycle stunt. Edward doesn't want me to go, because he doesn't want me anywhere near Jacob." I sighed as we walked towards the doors.

"So Edward is jealous," Angela assumed. I shrugged my shoulder.

"Maybe, but that is not exactly the problem. Jacob tried to convince me that he was my boyfriend when I still had amnesia. Edward doesn't trust him and neither do I. But I have to do what Charlie tells me to. Edward thinks he can override that."  
>"He took advantage of you while you had your memory loss. Who does that?" Angela looked disgusted.<p>

"I don't know, but I would hardly even say he is my friend anymore. So I don't see what the problem is." I sighed, stopping near my truck with Angela beside me.

"You're right; Edward can't get mad at you for listen to your father. If he thinks Jacob is going to be a problem why doesn't he go with you?" Angela suggested.

"One of Charlie's stipulations was no Edward." I sighed. That was easier to explain then saying Edward couldn't go to La Push.

"Was it no friends, or just no Edward? Because, I would be willing to go with you." Angela offered as she waved to Jessica who was eyeing us with curiosity.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am sure you have better things to do then picking up trash." I felt guilty having anyone else having to do my punishment with me. Angela was kind for offering.

"My parents are always after me to do more community service stuff. I don't mind, this will please them." Angela seemed insistent. "Would you be able to give me a ride?" She asked.

"Sure, no problem." I gave in. Perhaps Jacob will keep his distance if she was there. At least he can't complain about Edward being a vampire in front of her.

"I will be right back. I just need to tell Ben I don't need a ride and call my parents." She hurried off across the parking lot over to where Ben was standing with Austin.

I sighed and opened the truck as my phone rang. A quick look to my caller ID and I saw that it was Edward. I hesitate before silencing the phone. I felt guilty for not answering, but I didn't want to fight anymore. I climbed in and waited for Angela as she headed back to the truck with a phone to her ear. She hung up and opened the passenger door.

"All set. As I figured, my mother was thrilled." Angela rolled her eyes and giggled as she buckled up. My phone went off again and I put the truck into drive and started for La Push.

"I think that's your phone. I know it's not mine," Angela spoke up.  
>"I know. It's probably Edward and I don't want to continue to argue. I will call him tonight." I sighed.<p>

It didn't take us long to get to La Push. I caught up a bit with Angela. She was planning on going to Washington State next year. Ben was going there too. I realized that I missed talking with her. However, I was reluctant to get too close since I was leaving this summer.

I parked at First beach and it was fairly empty when we got there, despite the sunny day. Since it was a weekday people were probably at work or just getting out of school.

I did notice Jacob. Quil and Embry were also with him on the beach.

"If I didn't say it yet, thank you for coming with me," I told her. She nodded as we watched them approach the truck, her eyes slightly big taking in their size.

"Let's get this over with." I handed her some gloves and a bag before getting out of the truck.

"Hey, Bells!" Jake waved. I waved, but didn't answer back. I started picking up the trash. It was shameful how people just litter the beach, thinking that since they were on vacation why should they care to pick up after themselves.

Angela and I worked side by side for a few minutes. I suddenly felt someone come up close behind me.

"Aren't you going to say hello, Bella, and introduce us to your friend?"

"Hi guys." I rolled my eyes before turning to greet them. "This is my friend Angela. Angela. This is Embry, Jacob and Quil." I made the introductions.

"Nice to meet you," Angela said pleasantly.

"Are you in trouble too?" Quil asked looking at Angela.

"No, I am just helping out a friend. Minister's daughter raised to help friends, community service, and not lying. Things like that." Angela answered coolly and narrowed her gaze at Jacob. Jacob raised an eyebrow in surprise at her tone towards him. Quil and Embry snickered behind him. Sometimes those two reminded me a lot of Emmett and Jasper.

All of sudden I was engulfed in hug that was too hot

"Get off me, Jacob." I tried to shove his arms off. He let go and stepped back.

"Phew, Bells, you smell." Jacob wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I do not," I snapped then grabbing the sweatshirt myself to smell. It was Edward's Harvard sweatshirt that I swiped the other day. It still smelled like him.

"You are so rude." Angela came to stand nearby me. "You smell fine." She huffed then her eyes widen as she looked at something on my front. She grabbed my engagement ring that I had been wearing under my clothes. It must have popped out when Jacob grabbed me.

"Wow! Is this what I think it is?" Angela squealed. I froze, not sure how to respond. Jacob was still standing there and I didn't want him to run off and tell Charlie just yet.

"Depends, what do you think it is?" I bit my lip.

"Well, I noticed the promise ring on your finger when you and Edward returned to school. But this…" she turned it in her fingers. "It looks like an engagement ring."  
>"What? That is ridiculous. Bella, tell me that your not engaged to that le..Cullen," Jacob spit angrily. He started to shake all over. Instinctively, I took a step back pulling Angela's arm with me. I saw both Embry and Quil grab an arm each and pulled him back towards the trees.<p>

"What business is it of yours?" I snapped tucking the ring back in. "When are you going to understand that I am with Edward? And that I am happy with him." I turned away as the other two managed to drag Jacob into the woods.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make the situation worse." Angela was frowning at the spot where the boys disappeared.

"Not your fault that Jacob is immature and can't handle truth." I started picking up trash faster, anxious to get off the beach faster. "But to answer your question, yes, Edward and I are engaged. We're just not ready to announce it yet. Charlie still seems hopeful that I would end up with Jacob over Edward," I grumbled.

"Why? That kid seems so hostile and immature. I would be worried about his temper. He seems almost the opposite of Edward in many ways." Angela looked surprised as she sped up too. She probably was regretting coming with me. "Congratulations, by the way. You and Edward seem perfect together. I'm glad he came back for you. It's kind of romantic in a way. Well, not the separation part. But I think it just shows how connected you two are."

"Thank you. I just hope my parents will be as happy as you when I tell them." I grinned. Then faltered a bit, the guilt came back for ignoring Edward's calls earlier. I pulled my phone out and sent him a lengthy text:

** La Push w/Angela. No Jacob around.**

**Be home soon. I don't want 2 fight!**

**I love you sweet knight**

I was hoping Jacob left for the rest of the day so it wasn't a lie. His response was almost instantaneous.

**Be Safe Please.**

**I love you, too.**

I slipped the phone back in my pocket, smiling a bit more. I notice Angela put her phone away too. Angela and I worked silently.

"They're back…" Angela whispered silently reminding me of a horror movie. I looked up to see Jacob and the other two working at the opposite end of the beach towards us. As long as Jacob kept his distance, I didn't care.

Not long after, my head shoot up as I heard a car approaching.

Ben and Austin exited the car and walked over to us.

"Hey, Ang, are they still giving you trouble?" Ben came up and wrapped his arm around her waist looking over his shoulder. Jacob, Embry and Quil had paused and were watching us.

"No, they have left us alone," Angela told him giving him a hug.

"Where is Edward," Austin asked me with his hands in his pocket. I never got to talk to him very much, but he seemed to be an okay guy.

"Doctor's appointment." I lied. "Charlie, kind of forbid him to be here with me doing this anyways." I shrugged.

"Help us so we can get out here" Angela pleaded to Ben, who frowned and started to pick up trash. Austin joined in too, getting his own bag from the truck.

About an hour later we were done. We had the pile of trash bags by the parking lot.

"We can take them and dump these in the dumpster behind the store," Embry informed us. I started to lug my load to the location when Jacob took them from me. The boys walked off with the bags leaving me and Angela by the cars.

"Thank you again, Angela," I told her. As she was using some hand sanitizer she handed me the bottle. I squirted it out it onto my hands and rubbed then together.

"I am going to catch a ride home with Ben and Austin if you want to go." Angela accepted the bottle back and slipped it back into her bag.

"Alright." I climbed into the cab. I turned the key, expecting my engine to roar into life, but nothing happened.

Of all the times for it to breakdown! I huffed as I got out of the truck, popped the hood, not really knowing what I would expect to find. I knew how to check the oil and wiper fluid, that was about it. This was going to give Edward even more leverage to get me a new vehicle.

"Problems with the truck, Bella? I can have a look at it for you?" Jacob came beside me and was suddenly all smiles. I saw Quil and Embry exchanged a look behind his back.

"I don't know. I think it will be best just to have it towed to the Cullen's. If Edward can't fix it, then Rose will next time she is home," I answered.

"Don't be silly, Bella. I am right here. I can fix it." Jacob insisted. Before I could respond a new voice spoke up.

"Your distributor cap is missing. The car wouldn't be able to start without that," Austin spoke up behind me. If that was true then it had to go missing since I have been here.

I turned back to Jacob, who had a blank face.

"Where is it?" I held my hand out.

"You think I took it?" Jacob looked offended by the accusation.

"Well, it went missing since I have been here so if it wasn't you, it was one of the two people standing behind you." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"You are the one that threw a hissy fit over Edward," Angela spoke up.

"Do you have it or not?" I demanded.

"Nope." Jacob turned out his pockets.

"Can you give me a ride, please?" I turned to Austin who nodded. I closed the hood, just narrowly missing my fingers. "Leave the truck here. I will come back with Charlie later, once I can get a new part." I grabbed my bag and got into the back with Angela.

The boys got in the front and Austin started the car.

"Where did they go? Weren't they just there?" Ben asked. I look up and the beach was vacant.

"Who cares, let's just get out of here?" Austin started to drive.

"You're going to tell Charlie about this, right?" Angela asked from beside me.

"I'll try, but Jacob can seem to do no wrong in his eyes." I sighed.

"What about Edward? How come he hasn't kicked that kid's ass, yet?" Austin asked.

"Edward is a gentleman. I know he has talked to Jacob. He hasn't resorted to violence because he is trying to get in Charlie's good graces." I sighed. Then there was the treaty.

It wasn't long before Austin dropped me off at Charlie's.

"Thank you," I yelled as I headed towards the door. I grabbed the key from over the door, entered the house and put my bag down.

"What happened to the truck?" I jumped a mile, then spotted the speaker sitting on the stairs.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I clutched my chest. Edward was at my side instantly.

"No, sorry." He grimaced. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight to me. He stiffened, but then returned the hug.

"I don't want to fight with you over this anymore. It was either go against you or go against Charlie. I was hoping at least you would understand why I had to do this. Charlie wouldn't understand. I am also trying to get us on his good side, so he will accept our engagement better. I wasn't purposely trying to go against you," I mumbled into his chest. His hand made light circles on my back.

"I am sorry for putting you in a difficult position. The thought of you going somewhere where I can not go terrifies me. I always want to keep you safe from harm." Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Edward, Jacob may be a jerk, but be he wouldn't hurt me physically. Why didn't you ask Alice if you were so worried?" I asked pulling back, laying a hand on his chest. His golden eyes looked hesitant.

"Alice can't see the wolves for some reason. So once you were in La Push, you disappear too." He traced my cheek with his fingers as if he was touching something so delicate.

"Why are you just telling me this now? We could have found a way to make you more comfortable. Even if we ended up texting every five minutes or so, like some love sick obsessed teenagers," I teased. He smirked in response.

"So where is the truck? Did it breakdown again?" Edward asked following me to the kitchen where I needed to work on dinner.

"My distributor's cap went missing?" I huffed as checked the Crockpot I set this morning. The beef stew looked and smelled good.

"How?" Edward's voice was hard with suspicion. I opened up the fridge to open a container of rolls to bake to have with the stew.

"My guess is that it was Jacob." I pulled out a cookie sheet.

"I thought you said he wasn't there." Edward's tone was clipped. He started to help me roll the triangle into crescents and place on the tray.

"When I texted you, he wasn't. He stormed off in a huff after Angela discovered the ring and asked if we were engaged. Which, by the way, she knows, but, knows not to tell anyone yet. He came back awhile later with Quil and Embry after I had texted you and was working on the opposite side of the beach, ignoring us. So, I thought it was good until my truck wouldn't start. Jacob offered to help, but when Austin pointed out the problem I knew it had to happen there. So I left my truck there and got a ride with Austin. Whenever I find a new cap I will go back with Charlie to retrieve it," I answered putting the tray into the oven and setting the timer.

I turned to face Edward again. His face looked tense, but he was trying to stay calm.

"Do I smell bad?" I asked then blushed. Edward's eyebrow raised and his face became a bit amused.

"Pardon?" He asked politely.

"Jacob said I smelled bad. Angela said I didn't. I only smell you on me," I blurted out then blushed some after what I implied in the end. Edward chuckled and he was smiling now.

"The wolves think vampire smell bad, to them we smell overly sweet. They also smell like wet dogs to us," Edward answered.

"So my wearing your sweatshirt is what made me smell bad to him?" Edward nodded. "Maybe I should wear more of your clothes then, if it will deter him from coming near me. It might work like bug off for wolves." I sat in Edward's lap. He smirked and kissed me cheek.

"You can borrow all that you want." He wrapped his arms around my waist. I noticed he wrinkled his nose a bit.

"What? I thought I didn't smell bad?" I turned to face him.

"Actually, I never answered that question. You do smell a little like the wolves after being around them." I tried to slide off his lap, but he prevented me.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I felt self conscious now.

"Because it would be rude of me to tell you that you didn't smell good," Edward answered. My gentleman, as always. Well, almost as always as I felt Edward's hand slip to my butt to rest there.

"We can solve the truck problem, if you would just let me buy you a new car." Edward's eyes glinted mischievously.

"As sweet as that is, that wouldn't go over well with Charlie." Edward pouted.

"You can after we get married, again," I told him.

"But I am not comfortable with you driving the truck until then. What if Jacob does something else?" Edward insisted.

"I doubt he would do anything to risk my life. I will be with you most of the time anyways. If you can't be there, maybe you can let me use the Volvo." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"You want to drive the Volvo?" Edward grew nervous. I fought rolling my eyes; I knew how much he loved his cars.

"Well, I was going to mention the Vanquish. I thought I stood a better chance with the Volvo." Edward froze in his seat. I fought my giggles as he looked even paler than normal.

"Fine, you can drive the Volvo." Edward sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Changed my mind. I want the Vanquish," I teased. Edward's face looked a bit panicked. I couldn't help it anymore, I started laughing. Edward glanced at my face and let a breath he had apparently been holding.

"Not funny." He scowled.

"You're right. Sometimes I think you love your cars more than me." I mocked scowled back.

"Not possible. I would never want to do this to my cars." He grabbed both sides of my face and pulled me into a deep kiss. His tongue dived into my mouth without hesitation. I moaned and dug my fingers into his hair.

The timer on the stove went off; startling me and I nearly fell off Edward's lap. He grabbed me in time.

I sighed and got up to get the rolls out and turned to see Edward right behind me.

"Charlie is almost here. I should go, we can continue that later." Edward pecked my lips.

He headed to the back door and stopped. He let out a growl.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jacob told him he thought we were engaged. Do you want me to stay?" Edward turned back to me.

"No, I will handle it. It might go over better if you are not here. Stay close though, please."  
>"Yes, ma'am." Edward left out the door just as I heard Charlie come in.<p>

"Bells?" I couldn't tell by the tone of his voice if he was happy or not. Here goes nothing.

"Kitchen," I called back.

**A/N: I know some of you were worried about La Push and their fight. But there is no reason to be. Bella had to serve her punishment or else Charlie would be the one mad. Edward can't override Charlie in this situation.. **

**I wonder how Charlie will take the engagement news? Renée? That will all come up soon.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**You are pregnant aren't you?" She sighed.**

"**What?! No." I blurted out.**

"**Thank goodness. You are using birth control right? I hope you are not leaving it up to just Edward. I hear that some prefer the shot that way you don't have to worry about forgetting pills. But then you are usually responsible so maybe the pill wouldn't be a bad choice." My mother started to rattle on leaving me mortified. Edward was shaking with silent laughter underneath me.**


	9. CH 32

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 32**

"_Bells?" I couldn't tell by the tone of his voice if he was happy or not. Here goes nothing._

"_Kitchen," I called back._

He walked up to the doorframe and leaned against it, watching me as I got bowls out.

"Dinner is ready," I told him. He was watching me carefully.

"Where is the truck?" Charlie asked as he sat down in his chair. I started ladling the stew into bowls. I placed his in front of him before turning back for my own.

"Still in La Push. I got a ride home with Austin Marks," I answered sitting down and placing the rolls between us.

"Why didn't you have Jacob look at the truck?" he asked before taking his first bite.

"Because Jacob is the one who broke it," I hissed.

"How do you know it was him?" Charlie paused, spoon half way to his mouth.

"Because not an hour before he threw a tantrum that I was still with Edward. My truck was working when I got there. Then, the distributor cap was missing and he was acting too helpful, like nothing happened. Someone had to take it. He was the only one there that made sense." I picked up my own spoon to take my first bite.

"But you have no hard evidence. You may be jumping to conclusions." Charlie narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think I am. He already lied to me in the hospital. He was near enough to the truck and had motive enough to do it," I argued. "Why are you always defending him?" I slammed my spoon down on the table. Charlie's eyes widen in surprised at my tone.

"Bella, he is a young boy with a crush, he's just doing this to get your attention. Billy says he is having a rough time with no one to talk to. He was there for you." Charlie huffed. He couldn't honestly believe all of that.

"Dad, I tried to be his friend. He is the one pushing the issue and making it more difficult than it has to be. It would be wrong to continue hanging out with him if he can't get past it because it will give him false hope. Then, it not only hurts him, but Edward too. Besides, Jake was talking with Quil and Embry today, so don't give me, he doesn't have friends excuse."

"I see your point. I just don't want to hear you write him off so fast." Charlie tried to reason.

"Yet, Edward makes one mistake out of love and you will not forgive him." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"I am not sure you are so innocent either, young lady. With the bikes, and now Jake is telling me that you are hiding an expensive looking ring. He thinks you are engaged. Is that true?" Charlie demanded.

"Edward only asked me a few days ago. I wanted a chance to be happy about it before you or mom got all upset over it. But, yes we are engaged to be married," I answered. I watched Charlie's face grow from red to purple. I waited, unsure what to do. I hope he wasn't having a heart attack.

"Are you pregnant?" He hissed.

"No!" I snapped harsher then I tended to.

"Then why so fast," Charlie demanded slamming his hand down on the table.

"Why not? We know that we love each other. There will be no one else." I answered.

"You are still young, you could wait. There may be someone else out there. Marrying so young rarely works out. Why don't you wait until you see what else is out there?" Charlie put his own spoon down now.

"Because I know what it feels to be without Edward. I never want to go through that again. As much as you may hate it, he is a part of me.

"Bells, I do not want to see you hurt again." He looked forlorn as he stared at the stew in front of him.

"And you don't think it will hurt if you rip him out of my life? If you make me chose, it is going to be him," I replied softly trying not to make it sound like a threat. I bit my lip and looked out the kitchen window

"I don't want that. What does Carlisle and Esme say about this or do they even know?"

Charlie sighed.

"They know and they are happy for us." I gave him the truth, hoping he was breaking down and accept it now.

"Of course, they are getting the better end of the deal," Charlie scoffed.

"Dad," I said sharply. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You know you could give Edward a chance and get to know him." I started to tear a roll in tiny bits, the crumbs scattered on the table.

"Fine, I will try," Charlie finally grumbled.

"Thank you." I picked up my spoon to try to eat the luke-warm stew.

"You're welcome. Good luck telling your mother. Either you call her tonight or I will." Charlie ended the conversation by getting up and placing his bowl in the sink. He went in the other room and put on the game.

I sighed and was no longer hungry. I cleaned up the kitchen and went to my bedroom where I could call my mother in private.

I sat on my bed and curled up. I glanced quickly at the window wondering if Edward was still out there.

"Over here," a voice whispered softly. I jumped slightly and turned to see him in my rocking chair. I slid off the bed in a hurry and jumped into his lap. Much like that first night he stayed. He chuckled wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you alright?" He kissed my forehead.

I nodded. "It went better that I thought. At least he is going to try. He is going to try right?" I looked up at him. Edward nodded and he looked slightly amused.

"He is going to try." Edward kissed my forehead.

"What is amusing?" I asked.

"He wants to invite me for dinner and have the Blacks make a 'surprise' visit." Edward sighed and buried his head in my neck. I wished he would give up on Jacob.

"Shall I make you a cherry pie?" I teased trying to make the situation lighter. Edward pouted slightly.

"I just wish I got to enjoy it." He sighed dramatically. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"One down and one to go." I groaned and pulled out my cell phone.

"Drama queen." Edward tickled my side.

"Whatever, control freak," I replied with a smirk as I hit the appropriate buttons. He tried to scowl but he looked amused at the same time.

"Hello?" my mother's voice came across the line.

"Hi, Mom." I answered hoping I didn't sound as nervous as I felt.

"Hi, sweetie. What do I owe for the pleasure of this phone call?" She asked.

"Well, I have something I need to tell you." I replied as I started to play with the collar of Edward's shirt.

"You are pregnant aren't you?" She sighed.

"What?! No." I blurted out.

"Thank goodness. You are using birth control, right? I hope you are not leaving it up to just Edward. I hear that some prefer the shot, that way you don't have to worry about forgetting pills. But then you are usually responsible so maybe the pill wouldn't be a bad choice." My mother started to rattle on, leaving me mortified. Edward was shaking with silent laughter underneath me.

"Mother…" I replied my face burnt.

"Bella, this is important. Now you should visit a gynecologist. I imagine you would want a female. I can just picture how red you would be if it was a male," she continued on. Edward stopped laughing and growled. "What was that? Bella?!" I gave Edward a sharp look. He gave me an apologetic frown.

"I am fine, Mom. That was just the lion Edward gave me." I explained spotting the stuff animal on my bed and used it as an excuse.

"He gave you a lion?" My mother sounded shocked and confused.

"Yes, it's a stuff animal. He didn't give me a real one." I rolled my eyes and bit my lip from laughing.

"Oh, it sounded so real. Where was I?" She sounded relieved.

"I had something to tell you." I reminded her.

"Right, so what is it?"

"Edward and I are engaged." I answered and closed my eyes ready for her response.

"Well, I figured it was coming sooner or later. This is going to be a long engagement right?" Her happiness caught me off guard.

"Actually, we wanted this summer before college," I answered thinking this was going to be the breaking point.

"I see. This is awfully short notice for this summer. There so much planning to be done. Do you even have a date yet?" she asked.

"Yes, August thirteenth," I blurted out the first date that came to mind. Edward raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"Okay, I will jot it down. This is so exciting. We are going to have to go dress shopping. This will be so much fun. I don't suppose I can talk you into get married down here? You could get married on the beach?" She started spouting of ideas.

"Wait, you're going to be okay with this?" I was shocked she wasn't throwing a fit bigger than Charlie's.

"Yes. I had you scared to tell me, didn't I? I know I talked so ill of marriage as you were growing up, but you are not me and I realize that Edward is your other half. If you think you are ready, I trust you. So tell me how did he ask you?" We talked for the next few minutes, before she had to go because it was late where she was. I hung up with her and Edward had a smile on his face.

"Well, that was a pleasant surprised. I hope she wasn't taken over by a pod person." I stood and stretched. Edward rolled his eyes.

"You are absurd. Maybe she is just realizing she is getting the better end of the deal." Edward teased and I giggled. "So August thirteenth?" He smiled stand next to me.

"Yes, is that alright with you?"

"That day is fine with me." He wrapped his arms kissed me gently.

The next morning, I was waiting for Edward to show up with the Volvo, when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and came face to face with Jacob.

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Peace offering." Jacob handed me my keys.

"How did you get these?" I demanded. Jacob held his hands up in surrender.

"Charlie came by first thing this morning and reamed me out. I didn't do anything else to it, I promise. I was just trying to get you alone to talk to you. Can we talk now," Jacob asked.

"You have about five minutes before Edward shows up to take me to school." I blocked the door since I didn't want him in the house.

"Fine." He huffed taking a few steps back.

"So, you and the bloodsucker are engaged for real?" Jacob scowled.

"His name is Edward, and yes we are. But you should have made sure of that before you ratted me out to Charlie," I answered.

"Why were you hiding it, if Edward is as great as you think he is?" Jacob looked away and into the woods. I looked too but I couldn't see anything.

"Charlie isn't Edward's biggest fan. I was waiting until he was in a good mood to tell him. We were only engaged for three days by that point." I answered leaning against the doorframe.

"You are really happy with him then?" Jacob frowned.

"Yes, Edward is my soul mate. He is my everything. You deserve to be some girl's everything, Jake. I am not it, so please don't try to force it." Jacob nodded slowly and peered into the woods again. He seemed very distracted.

"Is there a new member of the Cullen family," he asked. I turned to look. Maybe Alice sent someone when I disappeared. But there was no one new from last time.

"No," I reached for my cell phone. Edward should be here any moment now.

Jacob got to his feet and stormed towards the trees, before I could make a call. Without even realizing it, I had followed him.

"Show yourself," he yelled, apparently looking at someone.

A tall form with dreads stepped out of the trees. It was Laurent. His eyes were red, so I knew this was not good.

"Jake, he is definitely not a Cullen." I told him taking a step back and looking down the street catching a glimpse of a familiar Volvo.

"Get out of here, bloodsucker, if you know what is good for you," Jake was trembling like a tuning fork from head to foot. There was a squealing of wheels as I instinctively took a step towards him, thinking something was wrong when two cold hands grabbed and yanked me back. It was at that moment Jake burst into a russet colored wolf. Before I could blink I was in the Volvo and Alice was in the driver's seat. Edward and Jasper were on the lawn.

I couldn't hear the words but they started to chase Laurent into the bushes.

"What just happened?" I asked Alice as she started the car.

"Apparently Laurent was investigating what happened to Victoria. You disappeared before Edward reached the house. We got here as soon as we could." She looked upset.

"Is everything going to be okay?"

"I believe so. I can see both of them later and not Laurent. So I imagine he is a goner." Alice drove towards the school. "Edward should be here by second period if you are worried," Alice answered. Why wouldn't I be worried Edward is chasing another vampire and his temper could have gotten the better of him.

**(EPOV)**

As dawn approached I watched my angel sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful as she breathed softly. It was hard to believe that less than a day ago we were having the first fight since I came back.

I hated to admit that I was wrong in some sense. I can't override her father while she is living here. I understand that on some level. However, having no idea if she was safe sends me into a panic. I almost lost her more times than I would like to count. Until she is changed I am going to be on edge.

Another sense of relief was that Bella was no longer friends with Jacob. I think he even pushed Bella, who was the most forgiving person I knew, over the edge with his manipulation. I was hoping that now Bella was right and her dealing with Jacob was at an end.

Charlie had been thinking about having the Blacks over, as I told her, when I came to dinner. However, after he checked on her last night, he started to rethink his plan. Bella's accusation of Jacob was weighing in the back of his mind. He didn't want to believe the young boy he watched grew up to be cable of the things Bella was accusing him of. However, he knew Bella wasn't lying and truly believed that Jacob screwed with her truck. He rethought about what Jacob did at the hospital. Jacob had assured him he had been just teasing, that is why he let it go. Boys often do stupid things for the girls they have a crush on.

He was now determined to go to La Push this morning and having a talk with Jacob. He was going to tell him to back off and to return Bella's truck in one piece. When that truck came back, I was going to insist Bella have Rose look it over before she drives it. She may be convinced that dog wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but I wasn't too sure. He may do something else to have the truck breakdown and have him 'come to the rescue'.

I might as well just let her have the Volvo. If that is what it takes to get her to have a new car willingly, it was a sacrifice that I was more than willing to make.

As I watched my sleeping beauty, I notice the signs of her waking up. Her breathing changed and soon her eyes lids fluttered. Soon, her chocolate brown eyes were gazing up at me.

"Good morning, beautiful." I smiled down at her. She gave me a sleepy smile as she stretched.

"Good morning, my sweet knight." She yawned. I leaned down for a kiss, but she brought one of her delicate hands up to cover her mouth. "Morning breath," she mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"I still want a kiss. I happen to think your breath smells fine." I continued to lean over. She looked at me skeptically.

"Please," I implored her with my eyes. I watched her eyes glaze over and I knew I had won. I took her hand from her lips and I leaned in, my mouth covering hers. I didn't even hesitate to brush my tongue against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth obediently and I slid my tongue into her warm mouth. It felt like bliss to me. I heard her heart start to race and I knew she was enjoying it too. If it could, my own heart would be racing with hers. I felt her small hands start to tug at my hair. I let my own hand travel down the side of her body and then up. I started to caress her swells. She moaned into my mouth.

I pulled away, knowing she wouldn't breathe on her own if I didn't. I started kiss the sweet skin on her neck instead.

"Edward….Charlie…we shoul…mmm" She couldn't make a coherent sentence. The thought made me smile.

"He has already left for the day, my love." I touched the hem of her tank top and then glanced at her eyes. Her eyes were full of lust and desire as she nodded. I lifted it off gently and she started to tug on my own shirt. With one swift movement I removed it and tossed it to its side. Her hands ran up and down my chest causing my body to react with a purr. Her face reacted in delight as she gained a coy smile. She started to rub faster. I wanted control back. I rolled myself over, bringing her with me. I situated her so she straddling me. Her cotton shorts sat right on my hard bulge. The heat made me impossibly harder. I knew Bella could feel it as her eyes widen. I gave her a small buck as she unsuccessfully tried not moan. With both hands I started caress her beautiful breasts. My fingers lightly brushed her nips and her moan came out louder. She closed her eyes and her head fell back. I felt my own hips move and I watched as she started to ride me.

There was nothing more exquisite knowing I could please her. Just then my cell rang. I cursed inwardly as I stilled and Bella whimpered.

I glanced at the clock. I had to go or we would be late. I regretfully slid her off me.

"I am sorry. We can't continue or we will be late for school." I brushed her hair from her flushed face. Bella bit her lip and nodded.

I got up and put my shirt back on.

"I will be back soon with the car," I told her, my voice coming out a little rough.

"Edward?" She called her voice was slightly husky. I turned to see her sitting up in bed she clutched her sheet to her chest with her ringed hand. She looked like a goddess and she was mine.

"Yes," I asked. I still felt light headed. I was willing to do nearly anything she suggested.

"Umm…it is just after all the practicing we have been doing….do you think you might be ready for… to take that final step?' She appeared flustered and her face turned rosy pink.

I ran my hand threw my hair nervously. I wanted that, but I was still worried if I got distracted with her, which was not that hard, she could get hurt.

"I would say that we are getting there. But I would be lying if I didn't tell you that I was nervous. Hopefully soon, is all that I can offer." I answered.

"Okay," she gave me a shy smile. I kissed her briefly on the lips before jumping out the window.

I took off running to clear my head and relieve the tension. I went the long way about to make sure I was relaxed before going back to the house. I knew the tension had been getting on Jasper's nerves, though he was polite enough not to say anything out loud. Emmett would have a field day if he knew. Just as I got to the house, Alice was outside with Jasper and anxious.

_Edward! Bella disappeared about a moment ago! I don't know why. _I came to a stop in front of them.

"It is probably Jacob. Charlie was going to go to La Push today and order him to return her truck in working order," I grumbled. I headed to the Volvo to get to her house to be on the safe side. I didn't trust the dog. Alice hopped in the car.

_Do you want me to come too? For back up?_ Jasper followed Alice to the car.

"That may not be a bad idea. Thank you." I started the car and soon as Jasper had his door closed I started to drive. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side as a logging truck was in front of me on the highway. I wanted to be at Bella's by now. I tapped the steering wheel nervously and I felt calmer once Jasper sent some calming waves my way.

As soon as I had my break, I sped up and pasted the truck, vaguely aware that the driver was cussing me out.

As I approached closer to the Swan's, there was a new mind that caught my attention.

"Laurent," I hissed. Jasper looked at me sharply.

"Wasn't that the third nomad in James's coven?" Alice asked from the back.

"Yes. He is in the woods at the Swans watching Bella and Jacob talk." I growled.

"What does he want?" Jasper's eyes were narrowed as he noted my anger.

"He is looking for what has happened to Victoria. He is contemplating attacking," I hissed speeding up.

"Does the dog know that he is there?" Alice sounded worried.

"He does. He thought at first it was one of us?" He just asked Bella if there was someone new to our family. Bella is telling him, no. She is now aware that someone is watching them, I think she is going to call me," I pulled my phone out. I could see that Jacob was calling Laurent out. I hoped that dog became useful for once and protected Bella long enough for me to get there. I turned on to her street at last. I started to panic as I saw Bella take a step towards Jacob just before he was about to phase.

"Alice, grab her and get the both of you out of here," I hissed before slamming the car into park. Alice and Jasper shot out of the car before it had stopped moving. Alice immediately grabbed Bella and brought her back to the car as I joined Jasper.

_I'll take her to school. It will be safe there. I doubt Laurent would go there to find her._

Jacob in his wolf form appeared slightly apprehensive as he thought the odds were against him. He was thinking due to his recent actions we would hurt him. I could hear the other pack members heading our way.

"Laurent, we warned you never to come back here. We excused you once, but not again. It is your choice. Either my brother and I will end you or we will let Jacob here take care of you." I growled letting Jacob know that we were not a threat to him.

"I think I will take my changes with the wolf." Laurent had kept his eyes on Jacob before turning to run. Jacob took off after him with Jasper and I behind. I only relaxed as I heard the Volvo sped away with the girls inside.

Jacob was smart. He was herding Laurent towards the waiting wolves. I grabbed Jasper's arm just in time before Laurent was ambushed by the rest of the pack at the line.

"Damn. Glad we have a treaty," Jasper muttered watching as Laurent's squeals were drowned by the tearing of parts.

"Toss them here and we will start a fire," I offered. The wolves seemed hesitant but Jacob was the first to toss an arm at me. He seemed to trust me enough to kill the nomad.

Jasper and I gathered the parts we could and lit the fire.

"Thank you for your help." I turned to the black wolf, Sam, as I gathered that he was the leader. He nodded at me. He looked at Jacob and asked about Bella. Jacob wasn't sure as his attention was on Laurent. It was then I made a quick decision.

"Bella is safe. My sister, Alice, got her out of here and brought her to school." The heads of all the wolves turned to me.

_Bro are you sure you want them to know you can read minds? _ Jasper was shocked by my actions. I nodded to him.

_What is going on?_

_How did he know what I asked Jacob?_

"I am a mind reader. I can hear your thoughts," I informed him.

_So the stories of vampires having extra abilities are true? Can you all read minds?_

"Yes, the stories are true, but no, I am the only mind reader. Not one vampire has the same ability as another. Some have no extra abilities at all." I answered his question, without giving anyone else's abilities away.

_Do you know what this vampire wanted?_ Sam asked.

"He was checking on what happen to another vampire from his coven. He knew she was out to get Bella, so he went to find Bella, when he hadn't heard from her." I caught images of Victoria through their minds.

"Yes, that was her. My family caught her outside of the Swans' when she attempt to get Bella while she was still in her coma. We can show you the place where she was burnt if you like."

_Are there any more threats we need to worry about? _ Sam asked not liking all the vampire activity around.

"Not that we are aware of. There were only three members in that coven. The first member, James, came across our paths a year ago and decided that he wanted to kill Bella. My family protected her, killing him in the process. Victoria wanted revenge, a mate for a mate, that is why she came after Bella," I explained. There was a low growl from Jacob when I called Bella my mate.

"Bella is my mate. It is not much unlike your imprinting. There is only one mate out there for us. Mine is Bella, we don't chose, in a way, our perfect match is chosen for us. Once we find our mate, we can not live without them." I focused my stare on him.  
>"You don't have to defend yourself to them," Jasper whispered. I shrugged; maybe this will help Jacob to move on if he could understand.<p>

_Why would you leave her then if she was your mate? _ Jacob growled at me showing images of Bella from when Sam found her. I flinched seeing Bella lying curled on the cold ground.

"I thought the mating connection was only felt by vampires. I didn't know Bella was capable of feeling the strength of it, or the lost. Had I known, I would not have left. I left because I wanted Bella to have a chance at a normal human life. I was afraid that my being in her life would get her hurt, or worse killed. I value her life more than my own, so I thought it was only me who would feel the loss." The wolves were silent as they took this in. The Alpha whimpered as he thought about his imprintee. Apparently he had accidently hurt her and understood my fear.

"Edward?" Jasper asked. He was concerned since he could only here one side of the conversation.

"Everything is fine. They just wanted to know how I could've love Bella if I left her. They are questioning our connection." He nodded, but stayed on guard.

_How do we know you are not lying?_ Jacob asked, most of the others had accepted my connection, but Jacob remained unswayed.

"I gain nothing by telling you what I did. Whether you believe me or not, does not change the fact that Bella and I belong with one each another." I shrugged. I didn't need their permission to be with my mate.

_You will stand by the treaty though? _ Sam asked with authority in his voice.

"I have no plans to break the treaty." I agreed.

Jacob looked remorseful, but resigned. He had already begun to realize his actions of late had jeopardized his relationship with Bella. He was now hoping Bella was right, that there was someone out there for him. From what I could tell he was going to back off.

Sam seemed happy and ordered the other back to La Push. Jacob turned before leaving

_I hope you were speaking the truth. If you hurt her again, I will end you, treaty or no treaty._

"I understand," I agreed before he disappeared.

Jasper moved to the flames and started to put them out.

"Everything, alright?" He asked staring in the direction the wolves disappear into.

"Yes. I think they understand, or at least accept that Bella is my mate. Jacob seemed like he will leave her alone for now on." I kicked some dirt onto some live ashes.

"Good. It is about time." Jasper stepped back. He smirked as he looked at me.

"Emmett is going to be pissed that he missed this. He sure chose the wrong time to go find some bears." Jasper snickered. I joined in because I knew the he was right. Emmett would be in full pout mode that he missed this. After the fire was out I headed off to school to meet up with my Bella.

**A/N: **

**For those of reading both Charlie took this easier for two reasons I think accepting an engagement is easier then a marriage. Two, I could bring myself to have him kick her out again. The other time was need to be done so she could leave Forks easier. **

**Jacob is going officially back off now, so everyone can relax there.**

**Thank You For all the Reviews!**

**Preview:**

**Mike hit the birdie hard directly towards me. Without thinking twice I hit back remembering how Edward once taught me. It went flying back over the net hitting Mike squarely between the eyes as he stood there in surprise that I had hit it. Edward covered a laugh with a cough.**

"**What the hell, Mike, that was right to you?" Jessica whined. Mike looked at her clearly still shocked. I would've been offended if wasn't so funny.**

"**I didn't expect her to hit it. She always misses." He replied.**


	10. Ch 33

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 33 Two Dresses (BPOV)**

The wait through first period left me anxious. I completely zoned out what Mr. Berty was saying. The bell rang and I was the first one out of my seat and out the door.

Edward was leaning gracefully against the wall, calm and serene. I dove into his arms, not caring about public displays of affection at school.

"I am fine, Bella, relax," Edward whispered into my ear.

"And everyone else?" I asked clinging to his arm as he led us to our next class.

"Everyone but Laurent is fine," he smiled. He seemed to be in a very good mood. I was surprised he wasn't more upset about Jacob.

"You aren't angry that Jacob just showed up like he did," I asked taking my seat in our next class when Edward pulled out my chair. He shook his head.

"It seems you have finally gotten through to him that he doesn't have a chance. It also seems that Charlie has told him to back off finally." Edward took his seat beside me.

"So Jacob is going to back off?" I looked at him and Edward nodded.

Thank goodness, this ended without coming to violence.

I had put the morning incident out of my mind by the time it was lunch. Edward and I headed into the cafeteria together. We made it through the line and to our table where Alice was already waiting. She was hopping up and down in her seat, looking anxious. As soon as she spotted us she broke out into a huge grin.

Edward stopped in the middle of the cafeteria and was frowning, shaking his head. Alice frowned back and you could tell they were having a silent conversation.

"What is it?" I asked staying at his side. Edward sighed before walking again.

"I am sure you will find out soon enough." He frowned as he sat down.

"Belllllaaa!" Alice sang as I placed my tray down.

"Alllice?" I sang back, noticing right away I was getting puppy dog eyes. Ah crap! I put my tray down and was debating if I should make a run for it. But, it is Alice and there was no place to hide, except maybe La Push. I might have to remember that.

"Just sit down. Jeesh! You could at least let me say what I need to first." She crossed her tiny arms in front of her chest. I sat and waited for it to come.

"Bella, can I plan your wedding, please? I wanted to make sure it is perfect this time." Alice gave me the lip and I groaned. I could just imagine the circus she would make it into.

"What as wrong with the first time? I just figured we could do that all over again," I asked feeling mischievous.

"Bella, do not joke about this." The pixie looked mad which made it only funnier. I looked at Edward as the corner of his mouth twitched.

"I am not. You think you can find me a replica of my dress that I wore," I asked. I was partially serious I liked that dress. I wonder what the odds are of me finding something like it. Alice was starting to look worried.

"I am sure Carlisle wouldn't have any problems getting us some surgical masks," Edward mentioned.

"Oooo, maybe we can bedazzle them," I suggested. Alice whimpered and she really did seem to start twitching.  
>"Wow! I thought you were making that up." I started to giggle.<p>

"No….no..NO!" She shouted and more than half the cafeteria turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Alice," Edward hissed softly.

"Sorry, but absolutely not. I will not allow it to happen," Alice whispered.

"Excuse me, but I am the bride. What I say goes!" I whispered back. Then, I couldn't help but to starting giggling. Alice huffed and pouted.

"Fine, Alice, you can help me plan the wedding. But keep in mind I want simple, not over the top, or I will be serious about the masks," I told her and she broke out into a smile.

"I will be good, I promise." She was back to her bouncy chipper self. "I already started on some plans. I think you will like them." She was bouncing so hard I was wondering if I should be worried about her. Edward just sighed and shook his head, starting to smile. He started to play with my hair twirling it in his fingers as Alice mentioned having it at the house and maybe having a replica of the gazebo where we were first married. She was starting to talk about having an Edwardian theme to commemorate the time Edward was from and when we originally were married the first time.

"Wait, hold up? The time you are from is seriously called the Edwardian period?" I asked. Edward smirked before answering.

"Yes, after King Edward VII. His reign was from 1901 to 1910. However, some historians mark the end of the period in 1919." He smiled. The irony was too amusing.

"Oh no, here we go. Brace yourselves." Alice frowned, looking past me at something or maybe someone. Edward hissed as he wrapped his arm around me protectively.

"What?" I asked not liking be out of the loop.

"Bimbo alert?" Alice mumbled, nodding her head behind me. Before I could ask what that meant I heard a nasally voice.

"Bella," Lauren called from behind me. I turned to see her standing with Jess. She had a nasty smile plastered on her face. Lauren has hardly ever talked to me directly, so this should be interesting.

"Yes, Lauren, may I help you?" I asked. She smirked condescendingly. I noticed the entire cafeteria was focused on us.

"Is it true that you and Edward are engaged," she asked. She spoke louder than she needed to. It was clear that she was enjoying the spot light.

"Yes, it is true." I answered wondering what she was up to.

"So when are you due?" She asked looking at my stomach.

"Due for what?" I asked.

"Well, obviously he asked you because you're pregnant." She did a quick glance to make sure she had everyone's attention.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not pregnant." I shrugged trying not to get mad at her.

"Why else would he marry you?" My mouth dropped open in a bit of shock and I could feel my face heat with a blush. Edward, on the other hand, had had enough.

"What are you exactly insinuating about me, Lauren?" He hissed. She turned towards Edward and her smirk fell from her face and she paled. I noticed Jessica left her stranded there by herself.

"Well, I was just…" she stuttered.

"Let me set the record straight. For you and obviously everyone in this room who apparently likes to adhere to gossip. I asked Bella to marry me because I love her and I couldn't live without her. And not that is your business, but I am unable to have children due to the same illness that took my parents. So the probability that Bella is knocked up is nill." Edward's voice was harsh.

"Don't be to upset with her, Edward." Alice spoke up, surprising probably everyone but Edward. "Lauren is probably too naïve to understand something like love. Her brain probably can't comprehend what true love is like. After all, she did fall for that modeling scam and cut her hair off." Lauren's face flushed and she glared daggers at Alice.

"Opps, were you trying to keep that a secret?" Alice shrugged unapologetically. Wait, that really did happen? Who falls for those things? Well, I guess Lauren did.

"How dare you?" Lauren hissed under her breath.

"No, how dare YOU!" Alice hissed. "YOU decided to come over here and make a spectacle. YOU wanted to take something good and try to publically tarnish it. If YOU don't like it done back at you, then you should've never have started anything." Alice stared Lauren down. Lauren spun on her heels and stalked out of the lunch room seething.

The room was silent for about a second before it erupted in chatter and laughter.

"Thank you," I turned back around to Alice.

"That is what family is for, Bella. We stick up for one another." She shrugged. "We can talk more about the wedding later." She stood as the bell rang. I rolled my eyes as she walked away. What did I get myself into? Edward chuckled as he held out his hand to me. I grabbed it as I walked to dump our tray and head to our next class.

In gym class, at the end of the day, we were to play badminton. Edward partnered with me and did most of the work. We played against Mike and Jessica and we were winning.

"Wow, is that your ring?" Jessica asked eyes glued to my left hand.

"Yes," I answered. I have never been a flashy girl, with the need to shove my ring in people faces, so I kept my hand to my side. Mike looked at it and frowned.

"How much did you have to pay for a something like that? Or is it even real," Mike asked Edward.

"The ring was my grandmother's. She wore it, then my mother, and now it's Bella's," He answered.

"Wow, that is so romantic. Can I see it, please?" Jessica pleaded so I held up my hand. Mike scowled.

"It's so pretty, but why an emerald?" She asked, looking confused.

"Back then diamonds weren't the only type of engagement rings. Emeralds, sapphires, rubies and other precious stone were just as common," Edward answered her coolly. He didn't seem bothered by her questions, so they must have been harmless.

"Can we play, please?" Mike whined. He had the birdie in his hand.

"Go ahead and serve," Edward nodded politely with a smirk on his face. He seemed to enjoy Mike's discomfort.

Mike hit the birdie hard, directly towards me. Without thinking twice about it, I hit it back remembering how Edward once taught me. It went flying back over the net, hitting Mike squarely between the eyes as he stood there in surprise that I had hit it. Edward covered a laugh with a cough.

"What the hell, Mike! That was right to you?" Jessica whined. Mike looked at her, clearly still shocked. I would've been offended if it wasn't so funny.

"I didn't expect her to hit it. She always misses," he replied.

"Well, I guess you can just thank my teacher for that." I smiled at Edward, who winked back.

"Yeah, well, good job, I guess," Mike muttered, then handed over the birdie for Edward to serve. The game ended with Edward and I winning.

Edward drove me back to Charlie's first. Once we got there Alice got out too.

"Are you staying?" I asked in surprise. I was kind of hoping Edward and I could pick up where we left off this morning.

"Yes, silly. We have a wedding to plan." She grabbed my hand and waved at Edward. I looked at him and noticed he was ready to get back into the Volvo.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked. He was the one who wanted to get married again.

"This part just involves us, Bella." Alice was still yanking on my hand.

"Well, then at least let me say, good-bye." I pulled my hand away as she rolled her eyes.

I stumbled, trying to get to him, and he caught me in his strong arms. I wrapped my arms around him tight, not wanting to let go.

"I'll be back before you go to sleep. I am just going for a quick hunt. You will not even have time to miss me," he whispered in my ear, holding me as tight as he dared, rubbing circles on my back. I couldn't wait until the day he says he needs to hunt and I could join him.

"Alright go, so the sooner you can come back," I whispered, pulling back to give him a chaste kiss. I reluctantly let go as he got into his car. Alice was at my side again.

"Come on. I promise to keep you so busy you will not be able to miss him much." She linked arms with me. "Charlie will be home late so it will be just the two of us."

I opened the door to let us both in. She followed me up to my bedroom and went to my closet, pulling out two white bags. I didn't recall them being there before.

"What is that?" I was praying it wasn't a prom dress. We did that last year and Edward promised that we wouldn't do that again.

"Open it. It is a surprise that Jazz dropped off while we were at school." Alice looked excited. "This one first." She shoved the first bag into my hands.

I did as I was told and unzipped it. My mouth dropped open in shock. It was my blue dress.

"How did you find this?" I held it up. Alice smiled angelically.

"I didn't. My Aunt gave it to Carlisle after you disappeared, apparently, and he kept it safe."

"Remind me to thank him again. So I can wear my dress? I thought you said no?" I looked at her.

"You are not wearing a blue dress to get married in. You will wear this one." Alice took my blue dress as she handed me the second bag. I opened the second bag to see what Alice had chosen. I was shocked, yet again as I saw almost an exact replica of my dress in white. The only other difference was that the lace was a different pattern, but it was close enough.

"Alice, I love it, but how did you do this?" I got all emotional. Alice beamed before answering.

"I knew that you loved your blue dress, so I took it to a dressmaker and she was able to make the replica," she answered. "Try it on so I can see if I need to do any altering. She made it the same size as the other." Alice insisted. She helped me with the corset, the one draw back to the dress that I didn't miss from that time. Once it was on, I found that it fit perfectly.

"Great, just don't gain or loss weight before the wedding." Alice looked pleased. She helped me back out of the dress. She placed it back in the bag and hung it in my closet.

She came back over and sat on my bed with a hop. She pulled a white binder out of her bag. Apparently she was convinced that I would agree to let her help me.

"So I know you want simple. Trying to work with that, how would you feel about getting married at the house out back by the river?" She opened the binder as she talked.

"I like that idea. We got married in Edward's parents' yard too," I said as I grabbed the lion off my bed and held it to me. I thought back to the day we got married. It was bitter sweet.

"Are you alright?" Alice looked at me worriedly. I nodded, hoping she would go on with her plans so I would be distracted. "Are you sure, because Edward will ring my neck if I upset you?"

"It is nothing you have done, Alice. I was just remembering our wedding day. It was a little bittersweet." I gave her a half smile. I didn't know how much she knew.

"You got married on the same day as Edward's father's funeral right? That had to be awkward. How did that end up happening?" I could see she was very curious.

"Well, the day started off with Edward trying to break up with me," I started and she interrupted.

"Wait, that was the same day?! I knew he did something stupid like that, but I didn't realize it was the same day as you got married too. Jeesh, only Edward." She mumbled the last part.

"Exactly, what I thought. One minute he is trying to break up with me. I suspected that he was trying to push me away to 'save me' again." I used air quotes. "I was already suspicious that was what he did this past September. So I decided to test him by refusing to go where he was trying to send me and told him I was going to go help Carlisle at the hospital. He freaked out and I got him to admit what he was doing. He ended up asking me not to leave. Then, like an hour later he was asking me to marry him that day. The worst part of that day when he tried to push me away again, was that it is the same day he pushed me away months ago." I explained as I played with the lion's tail.

"So a new wedding is definitely in order, so it can be filled with only happy memories." Alice looked even more determined then before. I nodded lightly. "Why did you agree to get married so fast after everything?" Alice inquired.

"Because I loved him and I knew my time with him was very short. I wanted to make him happy. I knew that him feeling like he wasn't able to take care of me, is what worried him the most. I knew that it would comfort him, knowing that we were married." I felt tears come to my eyes. "Also, a little selfishly, I was hoping if we were married, that meant Edward would be here when I woke up. Because after everything that happened, I wasn't sure he would be." The tears fell more freely. Alice shifted and she hugged me and handed me a tissue.

"He just needed some sense knocked into him. He has always loved you, Bella." She said comfortingly.

"I know now, but then, I wasn't so sure." I wiped my eyes. "Then, being a part of what set the ball rolling for him to be changed. I thought he would blame me for being the monster he thinks he is. Even though I know he isn't one," I said softly, it felt good to talk to someone about this. I didn't realize it was still bothering me some. Alice would be honest with me, where Edward would just say things just to make me feel better.

"He doesn't. None of us do," Alice continued.

"Not even Rose?" I asked.

"No, I don't." I lifted my head up sharply to my window where Rose stood awkwardly. "Sorry, Alice asked me to bring these?" She held up several white things. I know it is not your fault. I was mad at first, but Carlisle told your original attention was to try and save us. But it was him and Alice's Aunt that told you that you were meant to be there for other reasons. Does this mean you are going to be changed?" She stepped more into the room.

"Yes, Edward is going to change me." I nodded smiling, because I remember him being the one to ask me for once.

"Are you sure? You realize you could never have children," Rose looked sad, but thankfully not mad.

"I wouldn't be able to have children anyways. I am married to Edward. I can't live without him. To have children with some guy just to have children wouldn't be right. It would be unfair to him, and any kids. Plus, I could never hurt Edward that way," I answered. "Can I ask you something?" I looked at the gorgeous vampire who was in deep thought. She nodded.

"How can you just turn away from Emmett and give him up?" Her eyes narrowed on me and I shifted uncomfortably. "I am not trying to make you mad. I just want to understand. If you became human again, you're talking about giving him up. I just don't see how you can do that after experience the pain I felt being separated from Edward." Rose's face fell and she sat in my rocking chair.

"I used to think I could. Then I felt Edward's pain through Jasper and I realized the agony and pain I would leave Em in. He would do it if I asked him, but to know that he would be in that much pain," her voice sounded as if she was sobbing. "I could never do that to him. I want you and Edward to be happy too. No one should be in pain like that." She whispered.

"Thank you," I gave her a small smile that she returned. "So outside your house." I changed the subject to hopefully more happy topics

"Yes, a late afternoon wedding I was thinking. I was thinking of white and gold for colors. Mainly tons of white flowers and twinkle lights, what do you think?" she asked pulling her book over. She grabbed the samples from Rose and laid them out. "Pick one?" she demanded. They all looked white to me.

"They all look the same." I shrugged, she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe to your human eyes, but they are all a bit different." She sighed.

"You choose then. You are better with that stuff that I am." She smiled at the compliment. "Of course you will be my maid of honor, or I guess matron of honor."

"Really me?!" She was back to bouncing.

"Did I really just surprise the great and all seeing Alice?" I teased starting to laugh. She smirked and tossed a pillow at me. Rose laughed from her seat as well.

"Well, it would be rude to assume." She smirked and then started laughing.

"Rose, will you be willing to be a bridesmaid?" I asked nervously.

"I will love too," She smiled genuinely. Rose stayed for the rest of the afternoon and evening planning the wedding with us. They left shortly before Charlie got home.

**A/N: Wedding plans are under way. Things with Rose got smoother. I decided to be easier on Mike in this story. To change things up I went after Lauren.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**Look! What is that?" Jacob yelled pointing at the window. Charlie and Billy turned in their seats. I looked but couldn't see anything. When I turned back I noticed Jake and Edward had switched plates. Had they planned that?**

"**I don't see anything." Charlie frowned turning back to Jake who shrugged.**

"**Sorry, I thought I saw something." He started to eat again.**

"**Maybe it was one of those bears, that everyone has been seeing." I mentioned before taking another bite of my food. The comment earned me a sharp glance from a few. Edward chuckled though.**


	11. Ch 34

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 34 Dinner with the Blacks (BPOV)**

It had been a few weeks since we announced our engagement. Wedding plans were underway. Alice was constantly throwing color swatches at me. Exactly how many shades of white can there be? Most everything has been decided for wedding.

Angela's father was going to marry us. In another week or so wedding invitations were going to go out.

Tonight, however, Edward was coming to dinner. I didn't know if he planned to eat or fake it. I decided to make Charlie's favorite, beef stroganoff. I was also making a cherry pie.

Edward worked beside me in the kitchen, trying hard to keep the grimace off his face.

"Edward, you do not have to help me if it smells that bad." I tried to take the knife back from him as he sliced up the meat.

"I'm fine. I like helping you in the kitchen." He insisted holding the knife out of my reach.

I turned as the timer went off and I pulled my pie out of the oven. I set it on the counter to cool.

"You did that to torture me didn't you?" Edward looked forlornly at the pie.

"No. I made a comment before that it was your favorite pie, so it makes sense that I would make it." I answered going into the fridge for ingredients to make my own whipping cream.

I used a small hand mixer to whip it up. I stuck a finger into the bowl to taste it. "Mmmm" I moaned at the sweetness.

"Now, I know you are trying to torture me." Edward was watching me with dark eyes.

"What, I needed to taste it?" I gave him an innocent smile. I reached down and dipped my finger in the bowl again. This time Edward was standing closer, watching me.

"Want to see if it is the best in the city?" I teased holding my finger close to him.

"I am all set." Edward's eyes were on mine as I slowly lifted my finger at the last second, wiped it on his nose.

"Bella, clean that off," he ordered.

"Nope." I smirked backing away.

"Isabella Marie, clean it off." He took a step towards me again.

"No, Edward Anthony." I challenged him, taking another couple steps backward and my back hit the counter. Shoot! Edward immediately blocked me in with his arms. His face was stern, but his eyes glinted with devilish amusement.

"Yes," he lowered his face until he was looking me straight in the eye.

"Fine, hold still." I leaned forward before he could stop me. Bravely I licked the cream of his nose. I heard him growl lowly at me.

"There, you big baby." I smirked pulling back.

"Apparently, I have to convince you that I am a man, again." Edward's lips twitched.

I bit my lip trying to figure out what he was going to do. He leaned in and started to kiss me hard on the lips. His arms moved around my waist and he deepened the kiss. I felt him lift me and place me on the counter. He stood between my legs as he continued to kiss me. I am not sure how long we were like this until he pulled back sharply.

"Charlie is back and he did bring the Blacks with him after all." He sighed, lifting me down from the counter.

"Is Jacob planning on being a problem?" I asked, turning back to the stove to make sure the stroganoff was all set.

"No, all though, he is less then thrilled to be here." Edward moved to the table. I got out plates and silverware to set the table as the door opened.

"Bells?" Charlie called as I heard him stomp in.

"In the kitchen," I answered as I started setting the table. Edward helped me by folding the napkins.

"Set two more spots. We have even more company." Charlie came to the doorway pushing Billy ahead of him. Jacob was behind him looking bored with his hands in his pocket.

"No problem, I just hope I made enough." I smiled. A warning would have been nice. Jacob could probably eat all of it and more.

"I'm sure whatever you made will be fine. Is that my mom's stroganoff?" Charlie inhaled.

"Yes, it is. Edward helped me make it." I smiled over at my husband, who returned the grin.

"You can cook?" Jacob spoke up sounding very skeptical.

"Yes, he can cook. He has made dinner for me before." I defended him.

"Does it matter, Jake? You eat so fast I am surprised you taste anything you eat," Billy chuckled. Charlie and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Very funny, old man." Jacob muttered.

"You don't need to worry, Jacob. I followed Bella's instructions to the letter." Edward smirked from his seat. "Good evening, Chief Swan and Chief Black. Good to see you again." Edward stood as he spoke.

"Edward," Charlie answered. Billy simply nodded, observing Edward thoughtfully. Maybe it was good for the Quileutes to spend time with Edward like this. Perhaps their minds will be changed about the Cullens.

"How much longer to dinner, Bells?" Charlie asked glancing at the clock.

"About 20 minutes," I answered.

"Good, I think we will catch the sport highlights. Care to join us, Edward?" Charlie went to the fridge and pulled out beers for himself and Billy.

"As long as Bella doesn't need any more help," he looked at me.

"I am all set, go ahead." I smiled as I watched the four men walk out of the room. I hoped that this night went fast. Since the Blacks were now eating with us, I decided to make a salad.

I pulled out some vegetables out of the fridge and got a bowl out of the cabinet. I started the process of peeling and slicing. I was cutting up a carrot when I nicked my finger. I stuck it in my mouth and tried to figure out if I could get upstairs without calling attention to myself and get a band-aide. I turned around as Jacob entered the kitchen. Perfect, I am sure he could get a band-aide for me without calling attention to it.

"Jake, can you do me a favor and grab a band-aide from the upstairs bathroom?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. I thought I smelled fresh blood. Edward disappeared upstairs quickly." Jake turned as Edward entered the room carrying a band-aide. Jake moved to intercept him.

"I am in control of myself, Jacob. I would never harm Bella." Edward stated calmly but his patience seemed thin.

"Jacob, it's alright. Edward would never endanger me, move out of the way." I gave him a shove with my freehand. It did nothing but cause him to glance over his shoulder at me. Jacob stepped to the side, but he stayed tense.

Edward stepped forward and took my injured finger out of my mouth.

"We should wash this before I bandage it." He led me to the sink and turned it on. He ran my hand under the water and added soap. He grabbed a paper towel then dried my hand carefully. After applying ointment, he placed the bandage on. Before letting go of my hand he brought it to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Thank you, sweet knight." I gave him a smile as he let my hand go.

"You are welcome, love." He gave me a wink.

"Argh, are you two always this lovey dovey." Jacob grimaced. I forgot that he was there.

"No one said you had to watch." Edward turned to him, he nodded. "You're right, most vampires, with just a drop of blood, would have wanted to drain her. However, she is my love and mate, that is why I am strong enough to resist." Edward must have answered a slight question. Jacob nodded then fell deep into thought.

"Would you finish putting the carrots into the salad?" I asked Edward as I moved to the stove and turned off the burner. Edward finished the salad and placed the bowl on the table as I served up the plates.

"Jake, make yourself useful and get our dads so we can eat." I turned to see him still staring off into space. When I called his name his head shot up.

"Dads… right." He turned and walked out of the room. Edward snickered at something as he moved the chair at the end of the table for a space for Billy.

I handed him some plates to put on the table then followed behind with more. On my second trip the others entered the kitchen.

"It smells wonderful, Bella." Charlie pushed Billy to the table.

"Yes, certainly a pleasure to eat someone else's cooking but mine and Jacob's." Billy smiled.

Edward held my chair out for me before sitting. I noticed Charlie took notice of that.

"So, Edward, what do you plan to study at Dartmouth, next year?" Charlie asked before taking his first bite. I was slightly distracted watching Jacob shovel his food at a fast rate into his mouth, so I was a little surprise to hear his response.

"I was thinking of Astronomy, possibly combined with Physics," Edward answered.

Charlie's eyebrows rose. I was hoping this was a good sign.

"What are you going to study, Bella?" Billy asked glancing at me. I had a feeling he was testing me.

"I am leaning towards Literature and English right now," I answered.

"What would you do with that?" Jacob asked, his mouth full of food. It reminded me slightly of Professor Hillsgrove. I tried to hide my disgust.

"Well, I could either try my hand in writing or work as an editor at a publishing house or paper." I noticed Jacob had finished eating. I glanced to see how Edward was doing. His plate was still filled with food; he had moved it around a bit.

"Look! What is that?" Jacob yelled pointing at the window. Charlie and Billy turned in their seats. I looked but couldn't see anything. When I turned back I noticed Jake and Edward had switched plates. Had they planned that?

"I don't see anything." Charlie frowned turning back to Jake who shrugged.

"Sorry, I thought I saw something." He started to eat again.

"Maybe it was one of those bears that everyone has been seeing." I mentioned before taking another bite of my food. The comment earned me a sharp glance from a few. Edward chuckled though.

"Are those still around, I thought they moved on," Edward casually mentioned.

"There haven't been any sightings in while." Charlie glanced back out the window.

"Perhaps it was just a dog," Billy chuckled. I bit my lip from laughing out loud. Edward covered his with a cough.

"So, Edward, what sport is your favorite?" Billy asked him. I think this was the first time I heard him ever talk to Edward.

"My favorite would have to be baseball." Edward answered giving the Quileute elder a smile.

"Do you like the Mariners then?" Charlie studied Edward.

"The Mariners are a good team. However, I a bit partial to my birth father's favorite team, the White Soxs" Edward was honest with his answer, but careful not to offend.

"Are you originally from Chicago then? I am surprised you didn't say the Cubs." Charlie and Billy continued to drill questions into Edward. He seemed relaxed, so I assumed he was fine with it.

"I am from Chicago originally. My father and his father always were White Soxs fans." Edward continued to answer politely

"Is everyone ready for some pie?" I thought I could put an end to the questions.

"We get pie, too? Keep this up and we will be coming more often." Billy laughed.

"Yes, Bella recently has been cooking bigger meals, a lot like the ones my mother and grandmother used to make." Charlie nodded. Have I? I haven't really noticed. Apparently Maria must have really rubbed off on me.

Edward and Jake helped me clear the dirty dishes. Edward grabbed the pie and the dessert plates for me, while I grabbed the whipped cream from the fridge.

I served the pie and sat again. The guys were all eating the pie so I assumed the worse was over. That was until Jacob spoke again.

"So, now that the weather is warmer, Bella, are you still interested in cliff jumping?" My fork froze half way to my mouth. I had forgotten about that. I heard a clang of a fork hitting a plate and Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose, muttering something. Charlie was glaring at me and Billy just kept eating.

"Please, tell me he is joking and you never thought about doing that." Edward's voice was very strained.

"Um, Jacob, I think crashing the bike into a tree was lesson enough that I shouldn't be trying things like that." I choked out.

"So you were considering it?" Charlie sounded angry. Crap.

"I saw a group of guys doing it in La Push. At the time it looked fun. But I realize that this is me and it wouldn't be the best idea. I have no intention of jumping off any cliff." I sighed.

"You better not." Charlie glared at me before focusing his attention on Jake. "You better not convince her otherwise either."

"Yes, sir," Jacob looked embarrassed. It was then I realized he wasn't trying to out me on purpose. This seemed to settle things with Charlie, but I knew it wouldn't with Edward. "I don't think you have to worry about that happening any way. Judging from the look on Edward's face, I doubt he will let me near enough for that to happen," Jake added.

I glanced at Edward's face and I saw the familiar calm face he had when he was mad. Now I wished the Blacks' visit would be longer.

I got up to clear the table again when Edward took my plate from me.

"I will get that. You cooked. I will clean up." He said softly.

"Jake will help you," Billy answered passing his empty plate to his frowning son. Charlie and Billy went back to watch the sports as the boys started to clean.

"I am sorry, Bella. I honestly wasn't trying to get you in trouble. I was just trying to keep a promise before you left for college." Jacob gave me an apologetic look.

"That is alright, Jake." I gave him a grimace as I saw Edward's eyes narrow.

"I wouldn't have let her get hurt." Jake scowled at Edward. Edward turned to him.

"You can't promise a thing like that. I am sure you thought she wouldn't get hurt with the bike either, but she ended up in a coma."

"Edward, that's not his fault. I brought the bike to him and asked him to help me." I answered.

"Yes, but as your friend, knowing how clumsy you are, he should have stopped you, or at least made sure you had a helmet." Edward's voice was sharp.

"He's right. I should've made sure you had a helmet. I should've also disconnected the foot break until you mastered the handle one. He's right to be upset with me. I was upset with myself too," Jacob shrugged. I sighed heavily, it wasn't his fault, but Edward seemed pleased to hear him admit it.

A few hours later I was reading a book in bed. Edward had 'left' but was coming back as soon as Charlie was asleep. Charlie was downstairs watching the evening news. Jacob and Billy left after the dinner dishes were done. There was a knock on my door before Charlie stuck his head in.

"Got a minute?" He asked from the doorway. I marked my spot and placed my book down.

"Sure," I answered sitting up more. Charlie sat on the edge of the rocking chair.

"I just wanted to tell you that after watching Edward tonight I know that he is a good guy. I can see that he loves and treats you right. I can also see that he will do a good job at keeping you safe. Which can be a full time job." I rolled my eyes as he snickered. "I'm happy for you. The both of you. I can see that it is the real thing for the two of you."

"Thank you, Dad." I got up and gave him a hug.

"Alright, that's all I wanted to say." Charlie looked uncomfortable. He stood and walked to the door. "One more thing, you better stay away from any cliffs." He gave me a stern look before closing the door.

"I second that," a voice muttered from the window. I turned, shocked to Edward leaning against it.

"For the last time, I am not going to jump off any cliff." I huffed sitting in vacated rocking chair. A moment later I was in Edward's lap.

"I am sorry, the idea terrifies me. I just can't see why something like that would be good for you. You realize that was the pack you saw jumping." Edward held me close to him like he was afraid to let go.

"I do now. Edward, why are you making such a big deal of something that is never going to happen? When I thought about jumping off the cliff, I was in a bad place. You know this. Please just let it go," I whispered. He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry. It caught me off guard how far I almost pushed you," Edward whispered into my hair.

"I rather focus on our future. Happier things, rather being stuck on the past." I turned to him. I started to run my finger through his hair; he started to calm down even more.

"Agreed," Edward kissed me passionately. When he pulled back I snuggled into him.

"So whose idea was it for Jacob to eat your portion?" I asked playing with his collar button.

"His. He figured it worked to both our benefits. He was hungry and he knew I wouldn't eat mine."

"And Charlie never noticed?"

"He didn't. Billy did. He was a little surprised. Billy was very observant tonight. He heard about my conversation with the pack about you. Then, he watched how I treated you. His opinions have softened some. He still doesn't completely trust us though." I could feel him playing with my hair as he spoke.

"They don't think you will change me though. Do they?" I asked.

"No, and technically we will not break the treaty." Edward answered. I pulled away from him sharply as this confused me.

"What do you mean? I thought you were going to change me?" I accused.

"And I will. However, instead of biting you, I was going to use my venom but in a syringe." Edward explained.

"I do not like needles." I shuddered. Edward looked at me incredulously and started laughing quietly.

"You prefer I bite you over a little needle. Bella, that is absurd." He managed to get out through his laughter. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him then slid off his lap. I climbed into bed and Edward followed, hovering over me a bit.

"I am sorry, but you have to admit. You're being silly." Edward started peppering my face with kisses. It was a good thing I was lying down because I was feeling lightheaded.

"Fine, but will it work?" I sighed.

"Alice sees it working." He answered. I pulled his face up so he would kiss me on the lips. We continued to make out until Edward rolled over and pulled me into his side.

"I guess I can always just close my eyes." I yawned.

"Yes, dear," Edward snickered before humming my lullaby.

"Edward?'" I asked daringly.

"Hmmm," He stopped humming.

"Would you be fine with me jumping off a cliff after I am changed?" I asked teasingly. He groaned before answering.

"I suppose I could just close my eyes," He retorted sarcastically. I dissolved into giggles before he started to hum again.

**A/N: The dinner went fairly well. Jacob really wasn't trying to get her in trouble. I hoped this showed that he has grown up some. **

**There was a bit of playfulness between Bella and Edward sort of like the what happened in the kitchen of his parent's house. This story has maybe 2 to 3 chapters in it.**

**Thank You For All Reviews.**

**Preview: (wedding)**

"**What did he tell you?" I asked as Edward held out my chair. He raised a brow before sitting.**

"**I forgot how observant you are." That was his only answer as he glanced around the seated area.**

"**Well, I haven't forgotten how evasive you can try to be." I said softly. His whole family including the Denalis chuckled. He smirked before leaning over he gave my neck a peck before whispering in my ear.**


	12. Ch 35

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**35 Mine (BPOV)**

Once again I was staring at my reflection in the mirror on my wedding day. However, today both Alice and Rose were helping me get ready.

Rose was working on my hair as Alice did my make up.

After that dinner with Billy and Jake, the time flew by. We had graduated and now it was August.

Last night at the rehearsal I was surprised to find a beautiful Gazebo in the Cullens' backyard that was almost the exact replica of Edward's parents. Emmett had made it for us to get married in. I never knew he was so talented before.

"Bella, hold still." Alice put her hand on my shoulder. I hadn't realized that I was bouncing my foot, shaking my entire body.

"Sorry." I shifted.

"Seriously, do I need to ask Jasper to come up here," she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"No, I will be good. I wasn't even aware that I was doing it," I answered trying hard to stay still.

"Why are you so nervous? You are technically already married to him," Rose asked from behind me head.

"It isn't the getting married part that has me nervous. I am worried that I am going to fall down the stairs or trip going down the aisle or mess up the vows." I gushed out. They both started laughing.

"Bella, you are being absurd." Alice giggled, applying something to my eyes.

"How? This is me. You might not be able to even see it. It is not like I am going to consciously make the decision to fall down the stairs. Not to mention, since Jake is going be here…" I started getting nervous again.

"Bella, deep breath. It will be fine. You will be holding on to Charlie on the stairs and the aisle. He's not going to let you fall. As for your vows, just take a deep breath before you start. I am sure you will make it through." Alice placed her hands on my shoulders.

I nodded slowly taking a few deep breaths. I calmed down some more.

"Is Edward back yet?" I asked as Alice resumed putting makeup on me.

"Yes, he arrived about ten minutes ago. He and Em doing a few finishing touches for Esme, then they are going to get changed. Jazz is changing now and is going to get your mom and Phil." Alice was moving a brush with something on it across my face.

"That's not a bad idea. Give it to Esme," Alice suddenly said. She walked away to the door.

"Um, want to clue the human in, please?" I looked at Rose through the mirror. She smirked then chuckled.

"Edward was suggesting to play the CD he made you to calm your nerves," she answered, working on a braid.

I could hear the door to Alice's room open and shut quickly. A moment later my lullaby wafted through the room.

The next hour or so went smoothly and fast. I was aware of hearing people arriving as Alice pulled me from my chair and announced it was time to put on my dress.

I tried not wince as she pulled on the cords of the corset.

"Alice, that is too tight," I gasped. She frowned then loosened cords.

"I don't miss those things one bit." Rose shook her head.

"Neither do I." I took a deep breath since I could breathe again.

"Alright, bend down. Rose and I are going to lower the dress onto you," Alice ordered. I did as she asked.

I felt the fabric slip down over my head. I stood and Alice button up the back in vampire speed.

"Perfecting timing, your parents are here," Alice announced as there was a knock on the door.

Rose answered the door, then went downstairs to start playing the piano for the guests.

My mother came to a stop as she spotted me.

"Oh, Bella, you look beautiful. Not too mention that you look like you could be from another era." She placed a hand on her chest as she looked at me teary eyed. She was wearing a deep plum colored dress.

"You look beautiful too, Mom." She waved her hand at me. I think she was too emotional to speak yet.

"You look all grown up, Bells." My father said gruffly holding a box in his hands. He was wearing a brand new suit and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Dad. You look really debonair in that suit," I complimented him.

"Monkey suit," I heard him mumble. I bit my inner lip, because if I heard him so did…

"I would never dress a monkey in that suit. The cut would be all wrong," Alice said with a slight smile on her face. She was in good humor, so she joked with him. Charlie chuckled then handed the box towards me.

"This is for you. From your mother and I." I took the box and opened it to reveal a silver comb.

"It was your grandmother Swan's. We had a jeweler place real sapphires in the flowers." Renée was able to speak again.

"Thank you." Alice snagged the comb from the box. I felt her place it in the back of my head by the bun.

"Alright, I believe that we are ready. Mrs. Dwyer, if you could go downstairs I believe that Jasper is waiting to escort you to your seat. Charlie, out in the hall is our bouquets. Would you grab them, please," Alice started dictating again.

Renée gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. Once they were both out of the room, Alice turned to me quickly.

"Hold on to the chair," she ordered then bent down. I barley grabbed the chair in time before she yanked my foot off the ground and placed something on my leg.

"Garter," she told me before I could ask.

Charlie reentered the room carrying two bouquets of wild flowers.

"Are those from the meadow," I whispered under my breath. Alice discreetly nodded. My heart swelled because there couldn't be a more perfect bouquet.

"We are on. Count to ten and then follow me," Alice said as we stepped out the door.

"This is it. Still time to turn back, if you want. No one would dare stop the cruiser." I gave him a sharp look, but his lips twitched.

"I'm ready. Just please do not let me fall," I begged, taking his arm.

"Never, baby girl." I took a deep breath and we started to follow Alice. Since no one was technically in the house, I looked down at my feet on the stairs. We continued straight to the backdoors. There the music swelled. Under the canopy of white flowers and lights waited our guests. Their faces were all a blur to me as I focused souly on one: my golden eyed Greek God. He stood at the end of the aisle in his tux with golden eyes sparkling and face lit with an exuberant smile as his eyes landed on me. I barley noticed Em and Jazz at his side. Edward was having a hard time choosing which would be bestman. All I know was that they decided to make a wager that Emmett won.

As soon as Charlie placed my hand in Edward's I felt the sparks run up my arm. The ceremony was very much like the one years ago, with the exception that I was not going to say obey. I refused to.

Tears were in my eyes as we were pronounced us husband and wife. Edward leaned down and gave me the sweetest soft kiss. My urge was to wrap him in a deeper more passionate kiss. He stopped me before I could deepen it.

"Later." He gave one more, swift kiss to my lips. I jumped at the sound of applause as we were introduced as Mr. & Mrs. Cullen. He chuckled lightly as he led me back up the aisle. There, we greeted everyone. Getting hugs and kisses from friends and family. I stiffened slightly, seeing a group of vampires approach us. I knew that it was the Denali clan. I was curious to know which one was Tanya. I knew that she always wanted Edward, so I was not looking forward to meeting her. My thoughts were answered as the strawberry blonde wrapped her arms around Edward. She hugged him a bit too long for my liking.

"Ahh, Edward, how have I missed you." I heard a bit of a Russian accent as Edward gently pushed her off him.

"Tanya." I saw the look on his face, much like when he talked to Jessica, so I knew the vampire was nothing to worry about. "I would like to introduce my wife, Bella," he announced proudly, wrapping his arm around my waist and shifting me so I was between them.  
>"Bella, this is Tanya. Behind her is Kate, Carmen and Eleazar from Denali," he continued introducing the others as well.<p>

"Please, to meet you all, thank you for coming." I said politely trying not to blush.

"You as well, Bella. So you are the girl that has finally captured Edward's heart, a hard thing to do. He has been waiting for a long while for you. I'm glad to see him so happy. But, if he gives you any trouble, don't be afraid to come to me. Us girls need to stick together." Tanya smiled and winked at me. I felt relieved that she wasn't going to be a problem.

Kate and Carmen gave us both brief hugs. Eleazar stepped up next. He eyed me thoughtfully then looked at Edward, who nodded. What was that about?

"It's a pleasure to me you, Bella. I have never seen Edward look this happy. I will be looking forward to seeing you again, soon." Eleazar shook my hand. They were the last group, so Edward led me to the sweetheart's table.

"What did he tell you," I asked as Edward held out my chair. He raised a brow before sitting.

"I forgot how observant you are." That was his only answer as he glanced around the seated area.

"Well, I haven't forgotten how evasive you can try to be," I said softly. His whole family, including the Denalis, chuckled. He smirked before leaning over. He gave my neck a peck before whispering in my ear.

"Eleazar was only agreeing that you are possibility some sort of mental shield. He wants to see you again after you are a vampire." He gave me another peck.

The dinner went smoothly. No one seemed to notice any of the vampires not eating.

Once dinner was over, the dancing began. I was nervous as Edward led me out into the middle of the dance floor. It reminded me when everyone had been staring at the two of us during Edward's celebration when we had to start off the dancing there too.

"Breathe, love." Edward wrapped one arm around my waist and I placed my hand in his. The music started. He had chosen **Destiny. **

"I'm glad to see that you're not hesitant to dance with me anymore." I felt his cool breath on my neck as he whispered into my ear.

"Mmm, well we did practice enough." I pulled back a bit to gaze into his golden eyes.

"I know my human self enjoyed it. He looked forward to those practices, so he could hold you in his arms." Edward's voice whispered, sounding distant.

"Really? Even with all the stepping on the feet and knocking him down," I asked laughing. I heard Emmett let out a large laugh at the edge of the dance floor making anyone non-vampire jump.

"He didn't mind that too much. In fact, I can probably say that it's safe to say that he didn't mind where he landed." I blushed remembering the position. I was a little surprised he was so forth coming with that information. I ventured a glance at him and his eyes were dark. I felt a shiver of desire run through me. Edward's lips brushed on to mine for a heated kiss. I heard the cat calls, but I ignore them. All of a sudden I felt as if my desire was doused by cold water. I pulled back and couldn't help but glance at Jasper who was snickering with Emmett.

Alice zoomed up to us.

"Save that for when you two are alone. It's time for the cake." She pushed us in the direction of the cake.

Two hours later we were in the Volvo driving away from the Cullens' house. I had just said good-bye to my parents for probably the last time. I want to get my mind off that and focused on our honeymoon.

"When are you going to tell me, where are you taking me?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not. It's going to be a surprise," Edward answered and smirking while looking ahead.

"Please tell me." I leaned forward in my seat and started to kiss his cheek. "Please." I kissed him below his ear. I heard a soft growl in his chest.

"Bella, do you have your seatbelt on," Edward asked huskily.

"Yes," I slipped my hand onto his thigh and traveled upwards. His hand caught mine and brought it to his lips.

"Love, keep doing that and we are going to crash." He kissed the palm of my hand.

"You have excellent reflexes." I tried not to moan as he slipped one on my fingers into his mouth, keeping his lips over his teeth. "You could just tell me where we are going and I will behave myself." My voice came out shaky.

"Nope," He swirled his tongue over my finger. I whimpered slightly and he let go of my hand.

"How long will it take to get there?" I shifted anxiously.

"Our first destination, not too long. The second will take a bit longer." Edward's voice was rough. Before I could ask, he came to a stop and was out of the car, opening my door. He held his hand out to me. I took it and stepped out. I glanced around and with the moonlight I could tell we were near the meadow trail.

"We are going to spend our honeymoon in the meadow," I asked. It was fine for a few hours, but it lacked a bathroom and I wasn't thrilled with the idea of using the woods.

"A few hours then we will continue on to our next location." Edward answered not taking his eyes off me. I was wearing a deep blue sundress that had a neck line that dipped lower then I normally would've worn it. The skirt was shorter too.

"Why don't we just go to the main location," I asked. Edward stepped forward and I backed up hitting the car. He pressed into me then placed his hands on my hips holding me firmly between him and the car.

"Because, I can't wait half-a-day to make love to my beautiful wife. That, and I though our meadow would be more appropriate." The last bit was whispered with his face inches from mine. His lips descended hard against mine. His tongue licked and pleaded for entrance. I opened my mouth as my hands traveled up his shoulders and into his hair tugging and pulling him closer. His own hands moved from my hips to my butt. He grabbed it firmly and pulled me into him. His arousal was already hard and pressing into my stomach. I moaned into his mouth. He pulled back and picked me up bridal style. I placed my lips on his neck nibbling and licking lightly. I couldn't seem to stop.

"Love, can we wait until we get to the meadow." Edward's voice was rough. "I don't want to take you against the car."  
>"Why not, I thought that was every teenage boy's dream." I brought my lips to his ear and then nibbled on the lobe.<p>

"Mmm, Vanquish, not the Volvo." Edward murmured as he started to run. Dam, really?

I stayed still in his arms as he sped through the forest. He slowed down as he entered the meadow stepping cautiously in. He walked gracefully over to the center where I could see a pile of blankets set up.

He gently placed me down on top of the pile.

"Is this an air mattress?" I asked feeling underneath me.

"I wanted to make sure you were comfortable." Edward looked at me sheepishly.

"That is very sweet, but aren't you going to join me?" I patted next to me. He was still standing above me. He knelt down beside me.

"Please, tell me if I hurt you or if it gets uncomfortable," he pleaded, he was starting to look worried and I didn't want him to second guess this.

"I don't think you will hurt me. But I will promise to say something if gets to be too much." I placed my hand on his cheek. "Don't worry, sweet knight, everything will be fine." I kissed him and the passion grew. I soon found Edward's hand traveling on my back, running them up and down as if he was searching for something.

"It's on the left side," I whispered against his lips. His hand moved to there and I heard the zipper start to go down.

He pulled back to lift the dress off over my head. His eyes dropped from my face and widen at my blue lace covered undergarments. His hand reached out to touch my breasts lightly.

My own hands started to unbutton his shirt to reveal his abs. I brushed my finger along them and a deep purr rumbled through his chest. My fingers brushed his shoulders as I pushed his shirt down his muscled arms. Edward's hands left my breasts long enough to shrug out of the shirt. I met his eyes as I fumbled with the button on his pants. I felt his hands still mine, then swiftly pulled off his pants with a swoosh, not breaking eye contact. I moved my hand from his shoulders to his hair and I pulled it down to me for a kiss. As soon as our lips touched it was like a match was lit. The kiss grew passionate and heated as his cool tongue slipped into my mouth expertly. I moaned in pleasure and sucked on his tongue. I heard a moan from him as my hip bucked into him. I felt myself being lowered back into the blankets. Edward positioned himself between my legs. He paused and looked into my eyes, his black eyes seemed hesitant. I nodded in silent communication that I was ready.

We started slowly making love passionately in the meadow with the stars shining down us. We reached our climax but Edward didn't look like he was done.

"Mine," he growled staring me in the eyes with an intense look. I felt myself come again. I gasped and held on to him. "Mine…my Bella…you are Mine." He stilled in me.

"Forever," I whimpered, pulling him into a kiss. It was a short passionate kiss that turned into pecks.

"That was better then the first time." I sighed leaning back into the blankets looking up at my own personnel God. He smirked looking down at me, causing me to blush when I realized my omission was out loud.

"Are you sore at all?" Edward asked still holding me close to him and covering us with a blanket.

"Nope, perfect," I snuggled into his chest. He kissed the top of my head. He sat up letting go of me. I whimpered in discontent. He chuckled as he grabbed something off to the side in a bag.

He moved back holding a cloth in his hand.

"I thought you might need to clean up some."

"Well, go ahead," I kissed his shoulder that was closest to me. He raised an eyebrow as his hand disappeared under the blankets. I jumped a little as the cool cloth brushed against my still sensitive area. Edward's eyes darkened again and he looked like he was ready for another round.

"As much as I would like to stay, we need to get going." He kissed my nose and gave me an apologetic look.

"So drive faster," I purred kissing his neck. I grinded into his hand and he growled. Suddenly he was no longer holding the cloth and he started to make love to me again.

Edward seemed to let got of his apprehension as he moved harder and faster, without my coaxing. I was becoming hard to have any response but to moan. Words were not an option at this point. I tilted my head and his mouth dove to my neck, kissing, sucking and licking. Causing my body to become a frenzy of movement. I came faster and harder then the other times. That's when I heard Edward growl and then I felt a sharp pain in my neck. The feeling jolted me back to reality as a sharp burning feeling start to spread.

"Edward, Stop. Please," I managed to gasp.

His head snapped back as he looked at me in horror. I could see panic building in his eyes. I could already feel the burning and pain spreading more.

"Edward, look at me. Don't panic. It's okay," I ordered, trying to calm him. I fought back my pain. If he thought I was in pain it would only send him to a panic more.

"It's not okay. Bella, I'm sorry, stay still. I will suck it out." He leaned forward.

"No, don't. I'm going to be changed anyways. Maybe it's just supposed to be fated this way." I spoke through clenched teeth placing my hand over the bite. I tried not to whimper in pain.

"But…" Edward was on the verge of losing it.

"Edward, please, don't over react. I can't lose you, again." I begged tears were in my eyes from both pain and worry. "I'm supposed to be with you for all eternity as a vampire. This is supposed to happen. I love you. Everything will be okay if you stay calm." I reached my shaking hand to his face. He leaned forward and into it.

"I'm sorry. I love you too." He calmed down marginally. I heard his phone going off.

He grabbed it. I listened on while fighting the urge not to scream out. I couldn't do that too him. He was already blaming himself.

"Carlisle…I know…I am not going to….I will…. I will meet you there…Don't come here. We can't risk tipping off the wolves….alright bye." He hung up and looked at me.

"He suggested I bite a few more times so that the venom will spread faster."

I nodded not trusting my voice anymore.

"I'm sorry. I know you're in pain. I wish could take it from you." His eyes were full of apologies.

"I will be fine. You are worth it." I answered shakily closing my eyes. "Promise me two things."

"Anything, Love," He brushed my hair away. I could feel the heat travel down my arms and up my neck.

"Put my dress back on before leaving. Two, please be there when I wake up." I couldn't help but whimper.  
>"I promise." He kissed my lips gently. "I'm sorry, angel." He leaned down to bite me again before I blacked out due to the fire raging inside me.<p>

**A/N: **

**Don't be mad at me or Edward for changing Bella right there. He got caught up in the moment. He ****will not**** run. So relax there, I know some get anxious about that type of thing. I had to laugh when I got review about Edward using a syringe not being the best idea. I knew the whole time even if he thought it was a good idea things would not go as he planned. **

**I hope you least got some enjoyment from the wedding and the lemon first.**

**Music from the wedding was Destiny featuring Jordan Hill and Billy Porter** **written by Jim Brickman.**

**Update 6/13/12- lemon edited down.**

**Thank You For Your Reviews!**

**Preview:**

**Then for the last time I heard my beloved heart beat before stopping. Bella stayed very still for a moment longer. Then I saw her eyes open. A strong ruby red. Her beautiful brown were eyes gone. She blinked a few times. She closed her eyes.**

"**Not again," her beautiful voice rang out clear. Not again? What did that mean?**

**Confused? Well so is Edward. If only he could read her mind.**


	13. Ch 36

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 36: First Hunt (EPOV)**

I sat back and looked down at my sweet Bella. What have I done? One moment I was making love to her, the next I had bit her. I was so lost in the ecstasy that my urge to claim her overrode my caution with her. I had let my guard down.

After all our careful explorations leading up to this and then successfully making love to her twice, I had let my guard down!

The moment she cried out for me to stop, it all came crashing down on me. I was surprised that there had been no urge to feed. Just the pure need to claim her as my mate, as vampires do.

Bella was the only thing that kept me from losing it. My angel was so stronger than many give her credit for. She remained calm, even thought she must have been in pain. She was not mad at me. In fact she seemed scared that I would leave her. Doesn't she understand I could never leave her, ever again? She accepted automatically that this was her time to change. What else could I do, but allow this to happen?

Now she lay still in front of me. If it wasn't for the sound of her heart, or her eyelids twitching, I would be worried. I had bitten her a few more times as Carlisle mentioned for me to do. Now I need to get her to New Hampshire. Since she isn't screaming in pain, it might make the trip easier, but we needed to leave.

I grabbed her clothes and realized that her bra and underwear were now in tatters. Another thing that was all my fault. I checked the bag Alice sent and noticed she sent an extra pair. I quickly dressed Bella, feeling the tension in her body as I did so.

I picked her up gently and ran back to the Volvo. I sighed as I spotted our luggage in the back; another honeymoon that I will not be able to take her on. I gently buckled her into the front seat.

I turned as I heard two of my siblings join me.

_It's only us. We are coming with you. _ Alice called out. I waited patiently as they stepped out of the woods. Jasper was carrying two bags. He added them to the trunk.

"It would be better if you two stay here. We don't need to call attention to us leaving," I told them.

"No one will notice us gone. Emmett and Rose will fly out in a couple of days to join us. Carlisle and Esme after that, like we scheduled. It will work, trust me." I nodded. Alice stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me giving me hug.

"Everything will be fine. Better than fine. Bella is going to wake up and be a spectacular vampire."

"Don't beat yourself up. You know Bella would hate that. She needs you right now." Jasper mentioned as he was looking at her in the car. _Odd that she's not screaming in pain. She must be in it. I can feel the tension in her body. But, also strong determination and…lust? I wonder if that was because she was in the middle of a..._

"Jasper," I winced. He looked up and gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I was just curious. She is going to be fine. I have actually been looking forward to seeing what she will be like as a vampire." Jasper shrugged.

"If you are coming, get in the car. I don't want to bring attention to us," I told them.

The three of us got into the car and I sped off, heading toward New Hampshire. My plans were to only stop for gas.

Driving like I was able to do, I was able to get to New Hampshire in a day and a half. The house was an old three story farm house. The drive was quiet. It still irked me that Bella was so quiet during her change. Alice at one point reminded me that Carlisle was able to do it too.

I carried her up the steps into the house. I knew that Esme had come out a couple of times to get things started. I wasn't sure if there was any furniture in it yet.

The three of us stepped in and looked around. I was half surprised to find it mostly furnished. I knew Esme did most these things in advanced when she could.

"Esme had the caretaker take it here as it was delivered. There should be a bedroom with a bed and two dressers on the third floor that you may like." Alice came up beside me.

_I wonder if I can change her clothes. She has been wearing that for almost two days._

I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs. I past all the rooms on the second floor, there was time to go looking another day.

The room on the third floor reminded me of her room at my parent's house. The walls were yellow and the borders white. Her vanity was set between two windows. Another door to the room led to a large closet. I laid Bella down on the white bedspread. I kicked off my shoes and laid next to her. I took her hand in mine. I wished I could do more for her at the moment.

I looked up when I heard a soft thud. Jasper laid mine and Bella's suitcases down by the end of the bed.

"Thank you," I told him looking down at my Bella. There were signs of her change already. Her skin matched mine in color and she was feeling cooler. Her hair looked thicker and shiner too.

"No problem." He stood there with his hands his pockets.

Alice came into the room.

"I didn't say anything earlier, because I saw you both freaking out unnecessary if I did it earlier." She looked at the two of us. I exchanged a look with Jasper. What would upset us both? "Nothing is wrong. In fact, it will be great as long as both of you stay calm," Alice continued. She was blocking me with images of designer shoes that she was arrange in her head by designer, then color.

"Alice, spit it out. Dragging it out is not going to help," Jasper told her looking worried.

"Bella will be awake in about four hour," she answered.

"But that would mean only two days?" Jasper looked at me. I shrugged. I never heard of this happening before.

"I don't know why. I just see her awake." Alice answered. "From what I can see, she will be in control too."

"Alice, that may not remain accurate. Newborns are prone to snapping with even the slightest provoking." Jasper shook her head. He was concerned for her being near Bella when she woke up.

"This is Bella. When has she ever done anything normally? Trust me, as long as you two keep you cool, so will she. That includes being all emo." She glanced at me. I rolled my eyes.

I took a deep breath. In a little more than four hours Bella will be awake. Most of me was relieved. Although she would never blame me, I still felt guilty over changing her when and how I did. I sat and watched Bella as her changes came more visible over the next few hours. Jasper and Alice left to give me time alone with her. Now, as the moonlight filled the room, I heard Bella's heart rate take off. It was the first time I heard a whimper from her body.

"You are almost there, love. You can do this," I told her encouragingly. I was vaguely aware of my siblings coming back into the room.

Then, for the last time, I heard my beloved's heart beat a few times before stopping. Bella stayed very still for a moment longer. Then I saw her eyes open. They were a strong ruby red. Her beautiful brown were eyes gone. She blinked a few times, and then closed her eyes.

"Not again…" Her beautiful voice rang out clear. Not again? What did that mean?

Alice giggled from across the room. Bella's eyes snapped open and looked towards Alice. Jasper stepped in front of Alice on his guard. I knew he wouldn't hurt Bella, but he didn't want to see Alice get hurt either.

"Alice? Jasper?" she sounded confused.

"Bella, love?" I called to her. Her eyes snapped to mine and I saw her confusion drop and relief fill her eyes.

"Edward, thank god. You are a vampire still." She sat up fast and flung her arms around me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I was still confused by my angel's actions. I wish I could read her mind to see what she was thinking.

"When I opened my eyes, the room was so similar for a moment I thought…I thought I was back in 1918." She looked sheepish as she clung onto me. It was almost too tight.

Alice started to giggle and Jasper chuckled. I let out a laugh too. I could understand the 'not again' comment now.

"Sorry, love. You are in 2006." I pulled back and gave her a smile.

"Where in 2006?" She looked around.  
>"We are in New Hampshire. We thought it would be best to get you out of Forks as soon as possible," I answered. She nodded as she stood up. "This is so surreal." She glanced around the room with a sense of wonderment.<p>

_She is so calm. I wonder how long this can last?_ Jasper questioned.

"Bella, are your ready for us to teach you to hunt?" Alice asked.

"Hunt? Okay." My angel just shrugged.

"Your throat doesn't feel like it is on fire?" I asked her.

"It does now," Bella looked at me with an innocent look on her face.

_Told you she will not be normal. _ Alice side stepped Jasper and ran up to Bella.

"Alice," Jasper hissed in frustration and followed her. Alice rolled her eyes and Bella looked up at Jasper in confusion.

"What's wrong, Jasper," she asked him tilting her head slightly.

"He's just nervous. You're acting calm. Which is not normal," Alice explained.

"Oh! You want me to flip out?" Bella gave Jasper an amused glance. She started to laugh, her laugh sound like bells to me. Jasper shook his head and he smirked but still was on guard.

"Come, see yourself in the mirror before you hunt." Alice dragged her in front of the vanity and Bella looked up cautiously. Her eyes grew wide.

"What is wrong, Bella?" Jasper asked gently, moving himself in front of Alice.

"My eyes. I know you said they would be red. But this red? I thought they would be darker." She took a deep breath and I saw that she calmed herself. Jasper noticed too.

"It's because you are a newborn feeding off your own blood right now. They will be darker in a few months. They will be more orange then red in about six months," I told her gently.

"Sorry, it just shocked me at first." I walked up to her and gently wrapped my arms around.

"That's understandable. Let's go hunt." I kissed her cheek. She frowned slightly. Jasper raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Are we ready then? Follow me." Alice bounced and skipped out of the room.

Jasper was right behind her. Bella sighed and started to go off after them. I was confused by her actions. Was she upset about being changed now? I followed them, catching up to Bella at the stairs. I linked our hands together and encouraged her to pick up the pace. Together we ran at vampire speed down the stairs. When we reached the bottom she had a smile on her face.

"Well, that was the first run down a flight of stairs that I was not falling over my own feet." She looked very proud of herself.

"Just wait until you really run. Perhaps you might even be faster then Edward." Alice suggested.

"Do you think so?" Bella beamed. I shook my head.

"I don't know about that, but you can try," I smirked at her. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the challenge.

"What do I do first?" Bella looked nervous.

"First, we should get into the woods. I scouted out an area earlier. Follow me." Jasper turned and ran into the woods at the far end of the property. He came to a stop several miles in. Running along side of Bella was thrilling. Her face was filed with joy and wonderment. When we came to a stop, I turned to face her. I placed both my hands on her shoulder.

"Alright, love. Close your eyes. Take a deep breath. What do you smell?" Bella closed her eyes to follow my direction. I saw her inhale. In that moment I was hyper aware of her. She took a step closer to me. The smell of her arousal hit me. This was a first. I struggled to stay in control. Bella was even closer, her nose grazing my neck and she was purring. Alice started to giggle, causing Bella to jump back. I expected embarrassment, but Bella looked annoyed at being interrupted. Her eyes were black and filled with lust. My own body ached to join her.

_Didn't expect this, she really wants you over hunting. But please, wait. I have no desire to see you and my new sister like that._ I respected his wishes, because Jasper, like myself, tried to remain a gentleman to Alice at all times. Including, blocking his thoughts about her from me.

"Bella, we should hunt right now," I told her gently. She huffed but nodded. It hurt to see her turn her back to me but I understood why she did. She was trying to be downwind of me.

"There are six deer northwest from here." Bella spoke again.

"Good, now follow your instincts," Alice encourage. Bella took off at a run. We followed behind her at a more leisurely pace. I heard a voice in my head that made me grow in alarm. I saw Bella change paths. No! I had to stop her. She would never forgive herself. I started running faster. Jasper must haven sensed it at the same time.

"Bella, stop!" Alice yelled out sharply. What was she doing? She should know better. Bella froze and spun around growling. Jasper crouched. I froze, as did Alice. I tried to shake off the fact I should not find her growl sexy at the moment. I watched as Bella recognized us. She looked back in the direction she was going then back at us.

"What do I do?" she asked through clenched teeth. I could tell she had stopped breathing.

"That way," Alice pointed in another direction. Bella nodded and ran.

_Did that really just happen?_ Jasper looked at me as we started running again.

"Bella never ceases to surprise me," I answered in wonderment. We stopped in time to watch her tackle a bear twice the size as Emmett. She brought it to the ground as if it was nothing. She half-straddling the beast as she sunk her teeth into the neck.

My pants tightened as I watched. She looked sexy and irrespirable. She was slightly bent and her round bottom was calling to me to come and take her from behind. Dang, I thought my thoughts were dirty. This was my sweet angel. Jasper cleared his throat.

"Sorry," I broke my stare from Bella. He just shook his head at me looking slightly amused.

_Just release the tension soon. _ He smirked.

"If she wants to," I answered. Would she want me to, after what happened the last time? Was it sick that I wanted to, after what I had done?

_Trust me she wants to. She is the most unusual newborn I have ever met. _And she was mine.

Bella dropped the bear and turned to us. The sight of her red lips and the dribbles down her chin called to be clean by my tongue.

"Great job, Bella," Alice cheered.

"But I almost went after the human." Bella frowned.

"Yes, but you stopped," I walked up to her wrapping my arms her. "That was amazing, sweetheart. Most older vampires couldn't do that, let alone on their first hunt. How did you do it," I asked her.

"Alice told me to stop. I didn't want to kill a human. I figured that's why she was trying to stop me." Bella shrugged.

"I think that it has to do with Bella not going into this blind. That's why her transformation went so easy. She heard the newborn stories from Jasper. She knew she had us as examples. I think that has made the difference." Alice brought up.

"That, and I guess I have always been weird." Bella shrugged, leaning her head into me.

"You are not weird," I told her.

"Yes, she is, but apparently in a good way," Jasper smirked. He seemed to accept Alice's answer for now. Bella and Alice giggled.

"Do you still want to hunt?" I asked her. She nodded.

"We'll let you on your own then. Come on, Jazzy, they'll be fine." Alice skipped to him and dragged him off.

"Ready?" I asked softly gently letting her go. She nodded and looked sad again. "What is wrong?" I asked brushing her cheek with my hand.

"Are you upset that you changed me?" She asked very softly.

"I'm a little upset HOW I changed you, but not that I changed you. We both wanted this." I lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes.

"Then why haven't you really kissed me," she pouted. I thought back to earlier. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, but that was it. My sweetheart obviously wanted more.

"Well, mostly I was afraid if I kissed you once; I wouldn't be able to stop," I answered.

"Will you…" before she could finish asking my lips descended on hers. I grabbed her tightly against me. Every curve of her body pressed into mine. I growled as I found my body coming to life. I wasn't going to be able to stop myself. I figured that wouldn't be a problem for Bella since she was already tearing at my pants.

I could taste a faint bit of bear on her. I pulled back from her lips. I licked her neck clean of all the blood. She moaned and started to purr again. I felt a tug and then a draft. I pulled back to see that Bella relieved me of my pants.

At the moment that I stepped back Bella knelt in front of me in the moss cover ground.

"Bella," I whispered. The gentleman in me shouldn't let her do this.

"Please, Edward. I really want to do this," She looked up at me through her eyelashes. Looking like that, I could not deny her. She leaned forward and I didn't that last long since I had been holding back since I saw her take down the bear. She sat back on her heels purring like a cat as she lapped up anything she missed.

I had enough! I nearly tackled her into the moss with a devilish grin. About an hour later we were both panting for breath.

"Mine," she growled looking at me lovingly and possessively. A thrill went through me.

"For eternity, my love, my mate, my wife." I gazed back to her dark eyes. "Shall we hunt more?" She looked hesitant then nodded.

I stood to survey the area. My pants were still intact. I slipped them on. I looked at Bella holding up scraps of clothes that I had impatiently torn off her.

"Sorry." I gave her a sheepish smile.

"That's okay. I just don't know what I'm going to do now." She answered giggling. The thought of her hunting that way….well we wouldn't be hunting long. I handed her my shirt. Only some of the buttons were still on it

"Um, here." It was better then nothing. I suppose. I watched her put on my shirt. It fell just bellow her butt. I got a text and looked at it quickly.

_**Rock. Left hand side of field by tree line.**_

"Alice will have some clothes waiting for us." I ran a hand through my hair. She stopped laughing and looked a bit mortified.

"Alice, saw this?" She looked embarrassed.

"She wouldn't say anything. Let's be grateful she is the future seer and not Emmett, or we would never hear the end of it." I gave her a soft smile.

"On that note, it's probably good he doesn't have either yours or Jasper's. I could see Emmett using it to his advantage." She smirked.

"Yes, with great powers comes great responsibility." I nodded picking up the scraps of clothes. We didn't need Emmett finding these in the woods either.

"Did you just quote Spiderman?" She gave me an incredulous look.

"Nope," I held my hand out to her to help her up. "Uncle Ben." She started laughing again.

"That's horrible." She giggled as she took my hand. I helped her to her feet.

"By the way, I owe you a honeymoon. " I whispered into her ear as I held her close to me.

"We have plenty of time for that now." She kissed my jaw. She gave me a mischievous smile.

"Deer to the East. I'll race you." She took off and I followed behind.

**A/N: I can just see the trouble Emmett would cause if he had any of their powers. Next up the Epilogue. Yes Edward quoted from the Spiderman movie which I don't own.**

**I have been asked if I would have other stories after this. I plan to. This story took so much of my focus that most are in the beginning stages. I hopefully will be able to post the start of a new one next week. **

**Thank You For Your Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**Fall down again, Bella" Emmett bellowed as I took my seat.**

"**Well Em, I am only human it is bound to happen." I gave him an innocent smile as I sat down. The others chuckled. **

**I had insisted on my first time going back to high school. That it we would appear more human if we are more klutzy, every once in awhile. I pointed out that one of the first things that stuck out about them, when I noticed them in Forks was how graceful they were. Particularly, Emmett. I said someone who looks like a linebacker shouldn't appear as if he prances around on his tippy toes.**


	14. Epilogue

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Epilogue: (BPOV)**

May 1, 2018, Chicago

I was walking down the street when I collided with another hard body. The impact sent me falling. Before I could hit the ground a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist to steady me.

"I beg your pardon, Miss. I was not paying attention to where I was going?" a velvety voice spoke musically to me. I was entranced by his sparkling emerald eyes.

"Quite alright. I was not paying attention, I am lost. Can you tell me where I am?" I looked at the bronze haired god in front of me.

"On the corner of North Shore Drive and North Boulevard," he answered smoothly.

"I see, what city?" I asked glancing around at the buildings. The man eyed me with some concern.

"Chicago, Miss. Are you sure you are alright? Did you hit your head?" His hand came up and gently felt my head for bumps.

"No, my head is fine. I am just a little light-headed," I admitted. I couldn't take my eyes off this man. He was eyeing me as well.

"I can check that out for you. I am a doctor." His voice purred as he took a step closer to me. My dead heart felt like it wanted to flutter.

"Well, it has been awhile since I have had a check-up." I answered innocently.

"I will be happy to provide that for you." The god's hand traveled down my arm and took my hand in his. Sparks ran through my body, making it feel alive.

"How would I repay you?" I batted my eyelashes flirtatiously.

"I am sure we would be able to find a way." His eyes darkened as he gazed at my lips. Something changed as he pulled me roughly to him and started to kiss me long and hard. His other hand slipped to my waist then slid down to my butt. His tongue pleaded for entrance. I pulled back from him slightly.

"This is a little forward." I smirked. He growled lightly and pulled me back into the kiss. I let my fingers tangle into his hair knocking his hat to the ground. Our tongues fought for dominance. Then the vibrations from him hit my most sensitive areas, I started to purr and press myself into him more. He gently pushed me away. I hissed at the separation and he gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry, love." His fingers grazed my cheek as I pouted. I hugged myself to him as he answered his phone.

"Yes, Alice." I heard her berating him on the phone. Apparently, we were one step away from indecent exposure. I giggled, finding it funny, rather than be embarrassed. Edward hung up and looked down at me.

"You know you better make an honest woman of me, after that little display," I teased as I looked up at him. His eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I thought I have done that already, twice, Mrs. Masen or Mrs. Cullen, which ever you prefer." He gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"How are your eyes green?" I asked, looking up at them.

"Contacts. Horrible things, they mess with my vision." Edward answered.

"Then why wear them?" I asked.

"Because, I had green eyes, on this day a hundred years ago, when I first met you," Edward stated as he unwrapped his arms from my waist and took my hand in his.

"Come on, we will be late for class." He started to pull me in the direction of the private school.

"Hold on." I looked down at myself to check if my skirt was straight. I had to tuck in my blouse. I looked at Edward's pants, shirt and blazer.

"Your tie is crooked," I mumbled as I stepped up to straighten it. I kissed his check when I was done.

"Alright, let's get to school." I sighed as we walked fast through the streets to get to school on time. I noticed when we got there; one of the others had driven my truck to school.

Yes, my truck. I fought Edward on the type of car I wanted. If I was to drive it should be something I liked. He wanted to get me something sporty. I like trucks. I won out after I told I was going to withhold any contact from him. Luckily, he didn't test that because I don't think I would have lasted a day.

My truck was sweet, a Ford SVT Raptor F-150, in dark red. I loved the truck. Edward didn't seem to mind it too much. He said it was better then my old one. Of course, he had decided this after we christened the truck bed and the back seat.

We had gotten it after the honeymoon Edward promised me. We had gone just before coming back to Chicago.

We went to Esme Island and spent a month there, exploring, swimming, and making love every chance we got. There was huge cliff over waterfall that we jumped off of.

_I looked over the edge of the small cliff. I watched the water cascade down into the pool bellow. With my vampire eyes, I could determine the depths of the pool also where all the rocks laid._

"_Bella, step back, please." Edward reached from behind me to grab my arm._

"_Edward, what is the worst that could happen? I land on a rock and it shatters?" I rolled my eyes then gave him a coy smile. "Jump with me?"_

"_No, Bella, please don't do this. Vampire or not, it still makes me nervous. It wasn't that long ago that you were my fragile Bella." He was being ridiculous. _

"_Oh, Edward," I sighed heavily. He let go of my arm probably thinking he won. With a quick snap, my bikini top came off and I tossed it in his face. He stared at me in shock and lust. I blew him a quick kiss and dove over the edge. I hit the water and sank down. Before I could reach the surface, arms wrapped around me, dragging me back above the water._

"_Isabella Marie, you will be the death of me. That was not amusing." A pair of golden eyes pouted at me. I giggled as we bobbed and I pushed his wet disheveled hair back from his face._

"_I wasn't meant to be amusing. It was suppose to be thrilling." I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. My chest became eye level with him._

"_Besides I will not be the death of you. I am your life." I announced boldly. Edward smirked at me._

"_Very true." He looked at me with dark eyes before staring to kiss me._

I came back to reality as we entered the classroom.

"Miss McCarty and Mr. Masen, you are both late," the teacher stopped in the middle of the lecture.

"I am sorry, sir. Bella slipped on the stairs and hit her head. I wanted to take her to our father to get her checked out," Edward said pleasantly as the teacher frowned. I fought a scowl towards him for blaming me.

"Alright, take your seats," Mr. Hillsgrove indicated to our assigned seats. Edward had grumbled at first when I used the name McCarty this time around; going as Emmett's baby sister. Our dark brown hair was close in color, but I looked younger so we could easily pass as siblings. When Alice pointed out if any teachers make us sit alphabetically we could still sit together, he relented.

I took my seat ignoring, Edward. I was a little miffed at him. Edward sensed it immediately.

"Sweetheart, please do not be mad at me," he pleaded in a whisper. I looked straight head.

"If anyone asks I am saying you pushed me," I whispered softly. The corner of his lip twitched. He turned back to the front.

"Yes, I believe in love at first sight. It is quite possible for Romeo to be in love with Juliet. The other girl was a mere crush. However, when love strikes, you just know." Edward answered the teacher's question. A girl with short blonde hair in the back raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Smith." Mr. Hillsgrove called on her.

"If he loved her, why would he kill her cousin?" She sniffed. Margret Smith was one of the snootiest girls at the school. She took offense that Rose was not interested in her advances and has had it out for the rest of the family since.

"No one ever said love was ever rational. Talbot has just killed his best friend. I am sure in the heat of the moment that Talbot's relation to Juliet was forgotten," Edward answered.

"Interesting theory." The teacher nodded, he turned to me. I tried not to shudder on his stare. "Miss McCarty would you agree? That wasn't Romeo's only mistake; he made others and even left her."

"Romeo was human and prone to mistakes. Just because you fall in love, doesn't mean you are flawless. He came back for her to make things right," I answered just before the bell rang.

I moved to get up out of my seat. Edward was standing, waiting for me.

"I am sorry for upsetting you," His eyes dazzled me and I felt my own eyes glaze over.

"You're forgiven." I brushed my arm against his as we walked. The only PDA we could afford in this private school. They had a very strict policy. "Mr. Hillsgrove isn't by chance related to the professor is he?" I asked.

"Yes, in fact, you know the woman that became the professor's wife, too." Edward whispered.

"Who?" I couldn't phantom who would have married him.

"Jessica Sutton," Edward smirked.

"No!" I exclaimed loudly enough to make some freshman boys jump and drop their books.

"Shhh! Yes," Edward started laughing.

"How did you find that out?" I asked quieter.

"When Jasper found out the information about Jason," he answered me.

"But I thought she was interested in the doctor's son." I whispered.

"She was so decide to get extra tutoring to impress him. It backfired when she ended up pregnant and was forced to marry the father of her baby. Apparently, it was the biggest scandal of our street." Edward informed with a smirk.

"You're just telling me this now?" I was shocked to say the least.

I didn't think you were interested in gossip. he paused outside my next class. We had most of our classes together but not this one.

"I will see you next class," Edward told me. I nodded reaching up to kiss his cheek.

A couple hours later it was time for lunch. I collected some food on a tray for appearance. As I walked towards our normal table I pretended to trip. I felt a familiar hand grip my elbow.

"Thank you." I looked up and beamed at my husband. He shook his head slightly in amusement.

"Fall down again, Bella," Emmett bellowed as I took my seat.

"Well, Em, I am only human, it's bound to happen." I gave him an innocent smile as I sat down. The others chuckled.

I had insisted on my first time going back to high school, that it we would appear more human if we are more klutzy, every once in awhile. I pointed out that one of the first things that stuck out about them, when I noticed them in Forks, was how graceful they were. Particularly, Emmett. Someone who looks like a linebacker shouldn't appear as if he prances around on his tippy toes. Of course, that imagery sent the others into howls of laughter. Emmett had tried to tackle me, but Edward ended up saving me. Since then, they were even more cautious than normal about how they moved. Emmett tried to walk heavier. The others would make simple mistakes like dropping things or tripping, as I just did.

We had spent the rest of the lunch joking a bit. Also, making plans for a hunting trip into Canada.

I hadn't seen my parents since the wedding. We prolonged my death as long as we could. Partly because we didn't want the wolves to suspect anything. I finished college at Dartmouth with a degree in literature.

Our next excuse was that we were spending time in Africa. Carlisle was traveling in a free clinic. The rest of were going with him to help. It was there I met my death by being trampled by rhinos. Emmett's idea, obviously.

Charlie was still the police chief of Forks. He was dating Sue Clearwater. Renée and Phil were both working in Florida.

When the bell rang, Edward grabbed my tray for me and I followed as he dumped it, then lead the way to Biology.

He pulled out and held my stool for me as we sat in the back. I noticed the table was set up for a lab.

"This day has been one déjà vu after another," I laughed looking at the slide box labeled onion root.

"Get's that way, sometimes." Edward sighed as he started to set up the equipment. "In a few years you will be very bored." He sighed.

_I don't think so. As long as we are together, I will be too happy to be bored. _ Edward froze in the middle of trying to positioning a slide into the microscope. His eyes grew dark and I watched him shifted in his seat. I knew what it did to him when I pulled back my shield.

"Bella," he said slowly. I gave him an innocent smile. Slowly, in my mind I started running through some of my human memories. Most of the memories I had left involved him. I showed him the first time we did this lab. The first time he took me to dinner in Port Angeles. The day he asked if he could court me. Dancing at his graduation celebration together. Both times he had proposed.

I then showed him the final image of him falling off the balcony at his parent's.

"Not funny," he growled softly. I burst into laughter. A few groups turned to look at us.

"You're right, at the time it wasn't funny at all." I controlled my laughter then looked into the microscope. "Prophase," I sighed. I slid it over to him. He looked quickly.

"Nope, Anaphase," he answered. I snagged it back, I was sure that I had been right.

"Edward, this is Prophase." I looked over at him and he was shaking with laughter. Someone is in a good mood. I huffed and exchanged the slides.

As I looked into the eyepiece I felt his warm breath in my ear.

"I bet I can climb to that balcony now." He purred into my ear softly.

"I hope so, because I don't think that bush would be able to survive it if you fell in it again. Telaphase." I announced as I pushed it to him for his view. He was trying to give me a dirty look, but his lips were twitching and his eyes sparkled with humor.

"I love you, sweet knight. I always have and I always will." I said softly. His face melted into a smile full of love.

"As I will always love, you," he gave me a quick kiss on the lips since the teacher's back was turned.

_**The End!**_

**A/N: This story is at a close. There will be no sequel. Thank you to all that have read this story. A special thank you to those who review. **

**I will be posting a new story soon. It will have a Christmas theme to it. It will be a twist on Dickens's Christmas Carol. Sparked by a letter to Santa, Bella and Edward will simultaneously visit the other's past, present, and future, set during New Moon. They will be accompanied by other members of the family instead of ghosts. The Cullen men with Bella and the Cullen women with Edward. **

**Who wrote the letter to Santa? Will it change anything? Will Edward learn anything? Bella? Rose?**

**(I have checked out to see if this story was done before. I read all of the ones I could find so I know mine is different.)**

**Thank You All Again For Your Reviews And For Reading!**

**Preview from: A Twilight Carol (title suspect to changed)**

_**Dear Santa,**_

_**No matter what others say, I still believe in you. What I want for Christmas is something my whole family needs. You see Edward needs Bella back. He is lost without her. Leaving her was a big mistake. **_

_**He is not the only one suffering. My whole family is; no one is happy since we left Forks. Bella is the missing link in our family. I think we all need her, not just Edward. Thought he needs her the most.**_

_**He is a good guy and deserves this. He just needs a wake up call or even a miracle.**_

_**Miracles happen at Christmas, right? Why not for us? Thank you, Santa; I know you will come through for me.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Your Favorite Cullen**_


End file.
